Put A Ring On It
by Bella-Sakkaku
Summary: There is nothing left to say, I now understand how stupid I was to think...that perhaps one day...but no more because you can fool me once and i can blame you, but if I fall a second time I will have no one to blame, but my self.
1. Chapter 1: Doing Our Thing

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MASAHI KISHIMOTO **

**Marriage is the ultimate commitment between two, when a third person enters it's because both have drifted leaving room for another**

**Put A Ring On It**

Driving down the road was pure torture not only was the traffic irritating but, his phone wouldn't stop ringing and he didn't have to be a mind reader to know exactly who it was calling him at seven in the morning. The all knowing dark haired man looked at the caller I.D. and like he anticipated it was his… wife, Sasuke didn't want to deal with her at this moment when he was so close to his destination, but knew that he had to answer or this as he decided to name it 'get away from my wife vacation' could be ruined. He was leaving for a tropical get away with a beautiful woman that actually understood him and didn't irritate him all the time that he was home… if you can call that hell hole home.

Sighing he decided to get this over with and deal with her now, clicking the answer button "Yeah" he answers casually distant as always.

"Oh um Sasuke-Kun you left already" She stated the obvious in a timid way "You didn't even say bye" said the Mrs. With sadness in her voice for neglecting her in such a manner.

"I told you that I would be leaving early for my business trip." He told the unloved wife. Technically speaking he wasn't lying his lover had to travel because of her career, she was a model and had leave for a shoot… now that didn't mean that it was going to be tomorrow, it was actually at the end of the week but still he needed a vacation from the she devil on the other line. "Besides I didn't want to wake you." Said the unfaithful husband 'you might want to tag along' he thought to himself.

"It's just that you'll be gone for a whole week… and…" she began, trying to reassure herself she gave a fake care free laugh "I just love you so much…" she continued only to pause again

He had arrived at his first destination, and honestly he just wanted this trip to start "Look I have to go" he said in his usual monotone voice as he drove to the front of the condo complex "I'll call you later." He said wanting to end the call.

"Oh okay… bye I love you have a nice trip." She said in a kind cheerful voice.

He hung up, and proceeded to dial a number…

One ring…

Two…

Three…

Four…

"Hello?" was the response that he received, it was his lovers sister

"Hey Ino, is she ready?" was his question

"Oh hey Sasuke yup we'll be down in a minute" she told him and hung up

He got out of his black Lamborghini Gallardo to wait for the beautiful woman that he will be accompanying to the tropical paradise. It didn't take long for the two sisters and a worker to arrive down. His eyes quickly set themselves on her looking her up and down, she wore a simple white spaghetti strap shirt with a turquoise one over it, it hugged her body perfectly showing only the begging of her nicely shaped barest. Her dark wash skinny jeans were like basically a second skin for her something that his eyes very much appreciated, to complete her look she wore three inch black heels. Her long blue hair hung all the way down to her lower back with the ends curled, she wore little make-up as always simple mascara and eye liner to show off her exotic eyes, her skin was its perfect shade of ivory and her soft pink lips had a nice shine to them.

With the smile that he adores Hinata walked up to "Morning Sasuke" she greeted him with a hug and a quick peck to the lips

Giving her his signature smirk "Morning… you look beautiful." He told her leaning down to capture her pink lips, sadly for him her protective sister/best friend cleared her throat running his moment.

"Not in public or in my presence Uchiha" she started in an annoyed voice only to continue "You better take care of my sister" she spoke in a sweet and friendly tone. She wore a pair of dark purple sweats, some toning running shoes and a baby blue tang top with her hair up in its usual ponytail "Cuz if you don't… you'll be the one in tears." She said in a voice that actually crept him out… a lot when she uses it.

"Don't worry ino I'll watch over Hinata." He told the bipolar blond.

"Kay Kay" she said in her cheerful voice setting her eyes on her sister "I'll see you in Maui in a few days" she told the blue haired beauty, pulling her into a hug goodbye "Miss you" Ino told Hinata

Hinata: "I'll miss you too" she said tightening the hug "Bye Ino" she said finally letting go of the other to head to the air port.

Things were going good for her considering the beginning looked like a down fall. She had lost her mother at a young age since she never fully recovered from giving birth to her due to the lack of money from their family. In the end it was just her and her dad, he was a good man but the neighborhood they lived in had been the end of him. There had been some mistake, the mafia had been looking for some other guy and well basically her dad was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She ended up in an orphanage a week later and that's where she met her now 'twin' sister Ino, as it turns out their life was so similar both had the same economical dilemma and lost their mothers, both their fathers died though Ino's dad died in a car wreck and both arrived at the orphanage on the same day. They both became friends instantly and decided to be 'twin' sisters since both had short hair at the time, both had similar eyes and lived similar lives, to the two seven year olds this was perfect it didn't matter that they had different hair or eye color.

They had been there for a few months until one day Kurinai Yuhi came into their lives, Kurinai was a famous fashion designer and a wealthy woman. Unfortunately her job took most of her time and her relationships never lasted, the famous designer had plenty of money, but no one to share it with so she decided to adopt a child… a daughter she could care for. Her eyes had landed on her, and had clearly said she wished to adopt her, one of her biggest fears luckily Ino was there to handle the situation for her, something her shy nature never allowed her to. In the end Kurinai took both girls in as her daughters.

Both had attended elementary school in one of the most exclusive schools of the country and that had been the case up until they ended middle school. Ino had become fascinated with the glamorous world of fashion and had wanted to be a model, something she was afraid to do over the years Kurinai would take them with her during their school brakes. Both saw Kurinai often, but again her job got in the way, Ino had convinced her that if they work for their mom they could see her more often. So she gave it a chance both girls started of their careers and it helped herself esteem, both were home school nether complained students get school dances and events they got cocktail parties and fashion shows around the world. Eventually their mother met Mr. Right when they were fifteen , Asuma Sarutobi a famous layer and son of the governor… yup he was good for her so both married and had a son a few years ago their baby brother Kenji. When they turned eighteen both decided it was time to move out and live their lives, it was sad but had to be done. They purchased a condo in the heart of the city and have lived there ever since, both have learned to understand their mom it is hard to find someone who can deal with the lifestyle that they have.

They have been in his privet plane for some time now and would be arriving in less than an hour, Hinata rested her head on his shoulder and calmly whispered "Thanks for coming with me." She told him sweetly.

"Do you honestly think I would let you go alone… no one is going to see what's mine without me there to protect it?" stated the possessive male in a playful whisper.

Returning a playful smile she leaned in so she was now sitting on his lap "You know…" she began as she kissed his neck "We have an hour be for we arrive." She said and continued her to kiss her boyfriend.

He liked where this was going. Rising a brow "What do you have in mind?" he continued the game, enjoying the treatment she was giving him when she started to move her hips.

Smiling she captured his lips in a passionate and hot kiss and started to unbutton his shirt while still moving her hips, with shirt finally opened she continued her assault moving to kiss his jaw. His hands started to move around her sill clothed body, his member was starting to harden with her grinding moments and her hot wet kisses that where making their way down his neck and her hands where now on his belt. His excitement increased; cupping her face he gave her a hot kiss and nibbled on her lower lip waiting for her to give him access, she smiled and denied him the entrance that he wanted. Growling he bit harder on her lip, she gasped and he took the chance to enter her mouth never stopping the kiss she had continued undoing his pants. Breaking the kiss both were now panting, when suddenly their moment was ruined.

His phone was ringing and he could bet anything that the person on the other line was his annoying wife. "Answer it." Hinata said while slipping off his lap, no he didn't want to stop. He pulled out the ringing device and was about to take the battery out when, his lover stopped him "Answer it Sasuke and tell them that you're all mine for the week" she said in a seductive voice that aroused him even more, and the fact that she was now in between his legs kissing his chest, he couldn't help but smirk. "Go on… if you don't then I will have to" she threatens not that she would actually do it, but she has a point especially since his phone won't stop ringing.

Still in between his legs she rested her arms around his thigh and leaned her head on it a waiting for him to answer, he looked at the caller ID and sure enough he was right his wife was calling him running his moment with is goddess. "What is it?" he asked in an irritated tone, he was pissed what did he have to do to get away from that women?

"Sasuke-kun I was just calling to see how your flight is going." She said trying to sound as cute and seductive as possible. "Now isn't the time I…" he bit his lip and looked down and there was Hinata massaging the bulge over his pans while still resting her head on his thigh looking innocently at him. "Sasuke-Kun is everything alright?" asked a concerned woman on the line, he gulped and he very much wanted to just hang up the call and take the lavender eyed woman before him. "Yeah… Everything is fine" he said trying to sound as normal as possible "Oh well the reason that I called is because…" He wasn't even trying to listen to his wife.

Feeling mischievous Hinata now kneeling in front of him and freed his erect member from his pants, giving him an innocent look she began to crease her cheek against it and gave him butterfly kiss on the tip of the hard member then finally took him into her mouth.

"Sasuke-Kun… Sasuke-Kun…? Sasuke-kun are you listing?" Asked a now irritated wife

"Yeah…" he managed to say "I have to good." He hung up the phone took the battery out and threw it, Now finally being able to relax he rested his arms in the back of his head enjoying the treatment that his lover was providing him


	2. Chapter 2: My Discovery

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MASAHI KISHIMOTO **

**X+X**

**+X+**

**X+X**

**Marriage is the ultimate commitment between two, when a third person enters it's because both have drifted leaving room for another**

**Put A Ring On It**

**X+X**

**+X+**

**X+X**

Opening his eyes Sasuke was about to get out of bed, when he felt the warm body next to him… holding his bicep like it was some time of stuffed animal you cuddle with as a child. Looking at the Pettit sleeping figure, he laid back down and held her closer to him… This had been how things have been for the past four mornings; it actually felt nice to just lay down instead of trying to rush out of bed. He has stayed full nights with her before but always had to leave early in the morning, leaving her in his apartment.

Having her body this close to him was turning him on, kissing her neck his hands started to feel her flat stomach heading north towards the valley of her wonderful mounds. Creasing the soft skin he began to play with them pinching and gently pulling on them, with this contact she started to awake up and she let out a moan. Moving his lips from her neck to her jaw line his trail of kisses moved to her cheek, finally capturing her lips by this time Hinata's hands were wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. The lack of oxygen forced the two to separate "Good morning" she told the raven haired male with a sleepy look on her face that healed a warm smile.

Actually giving her a sincere smile, he returned her greeting "morning" He enjoyed waking up like this, the past four mornings had been perfect for him.

Slipping out of his grasp she headed for the bathroom, stopping at the entrance she looked back at him and gave him a little smirk… then she entered the bathroom. He heard the water start she was taking a bath this morning, his lip formed his signature stance and got out of bed, determined to lose the erection that she caused him.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Sitting in the expensive couch of her big living room, with all the old paintings that weren't the most appealing, and the 'priceless' antique items that anyone would kill for. A woman dressed in a nice red button up V-neck blouse, which complemented her dark locks, she wore a nice fitting black pencil skirt that reached three fingers above her knees and a pair of Oxblood red Dante Pumps. "Hi mommy" said the home owner in a snobby voice that is only hers, holding her mother by the shoulders and 'kissing' both her cheeks.

"Tenten sweetie" replied the blond haired woman in the same manner as her daughter. She wore a white strapless dress that tighten around her waist showing off her large beasts and showed off her beautiful jade green pendant that she inhered from her grandfather, from the waist the dress flowed down to her knees with a scrunched up look to and possessed smidges of grey in it and a pair of simple emerald green heels to match her necklace, the dress made the forty two year old women look like she was in her early thirties. "So… How is my son?" asked the hazelnut eyed woman.

"Sasuke-kun had to leave for a business trip on Monday he won't be back Sunday night maybe Monday morning… it depends I guess." Replied the lonely wife in a sad tone

Narrowing her eyes the mother pestered on "Really…?" she asked in a suspicious tone, like she knew something her daughter didn't Tsunade asked "And you know what business he had to take care of?"

"i…" she started then stopped trying to remember "You know he didn't say…?" she told her mother with a worriless look on her face "Why?" she asked her blond mother, wandering if she knew where the company sent him.

"Honey has he called you?" Tsunade asked her daughter, her mind set on having her child understand what possibility that may come ahead for her.

"Well no… I called him the day he left but then I guess he was on the plain and the call was messed with or something" Tenten told her mommy what had happened, "And I call him all the time" she added, every two hours to be exact "And I called him last night, but we didn't talk much." she stated in a sad tone, missing her husband very much, she noticed her mother's look "I know that look mommy and I can assure you that he will never cheat on me." the chocolate eyed girl told her mid life crisis mother, with a voice of authority and control "Sasuke-Kun loves me... We are happy together." Tenten tried to reassure the woman that gave her life.

Tsunade gave her only child a stern look... Had she forgotten all they had to do to get them both married? Her son in law did not love her he never had, Tenten had to be conniving and clever to get that man, but she never thought of such possibilities? Trust is only for those who are truly in love. "Uh-huh... well just be careful and keep your eyes open dear." she advised her confident daughter "Now on to bigger news... I met someone" Tsunade moved on to the reason for her visit, her eyes were glowing and a smirk of triumph appeared on her face.

Tenten looked at her mother with shock "Really? And who is he? Your glowing mommy" she told her mother impressed, she had never seen the woman this happy. All her past loves where nothing more than an adventure or just a man toy nothing more, but who ever her mom's new interest is, is more than a hit it and quit it type.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Looking at herself in the mirror she gave a pleased smile to the reflection, she was wearing a beautiful elegantly sexy dress. The purple dress was strapless and tight around her upper body the fabric was made of silk and was scrunched up from her waist up giving a lovely view of her breasts, from the waist down the dress was less clingy but hugged her nicely ending at her mid thigh. Her make-up was simple and done to make her look as natural as possible, her hair was done in sloppy curls that gave her a fun sexy look, and for accessories she added a silver bracelet that wrapped it's self on her upper arm. All that was needed were her shoes and purse and they would be able to leave, entering the closet she took out a pair of silver heels that had big diamonds that made a 'T' shape around the top of her foot connecting to the strap that goes around your ankle. Graving a small bag she went to look in the mirror one last time, looking for any flaws in her look when she found none she left the bathroom to see her boyfriend waiting for her. "Sorry... did I take long?" she asked him, he stood and made his way to her.

Wrapping his arms around her he began to kiss her neck "Just a little." he responded in a husky tone.

"No Sasuke..." she tried to protest, "We're going to be late, and Ino will come and" she hopelessly tried to reason with her boyfriend, only to fail miserably in her attempt. They are supposed to be heading to the restaurant to have dinner with the other, and more importantly the man who sings her pay check... Sai Shimura the whole reason for coming to the island paradise. He wanted to advertise one of his resorts in Maui, which so happens to be the one they are staying at.

"So let her come." The married man continued his assault on the woman's upper body; she looked much too lovely for him to want to share. During their entire trip she had done nothing, but drawn unnecessary attention from the male population... apparently the fact that he was around her didn't matter as much as it should to the workers and other tourist, some could even get her arrested 'Fucking hormonal teenagers' he thought at the memory of the lustful looks they gave his lover 'they were even with their parents... which is the only way they could ever get on the island.' he reminded himself, his lips curling up to the side giving a smirk while still 'assaulting' his lover. "What is she going to do" he asked her so sure of himself and keeping her for a while longer all for himself, it was simply a part of his possessive nature.

Hinata did not respond to his statement instead enjoyed the moment they were sharing now, turning her body so they were face to face she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his chin and continued her way up his jaw line. His hands began to wonder her marvelous curves, and enjoying the sent that railed off her... he always knew how to make her give in to his desire, leaning over to capture her lips his enjoyment comes to an end.

That fucking phone of his rang again, making the Perl eyed woman back away from him at the sound of the technological device. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile "They just can't live without you right." she told him in a playful tone, she went over to the night stand where his phone was, at that moment his heart stopped... 'God please don't answer' he silently prayed, he knew that if she found out about who was calling at the moment she would never stick around... Hinata would leave him that was something that was unacceptable... He couldn't live without her anymore, he needed her.

He was frozen when he saw her answer the phone "Hello..." she said while giving him a strange look...

**-X-X-X-X-**

Walking down the hall a well dresses woman made her way over to her master bedroom, this was nothing new she was used to walking around her big luxurious house... alone. Tenten Uchiha was her name and she worked her ass off to get that name and she's going to die with this name. Getting one of the most desired males in the country to be her's wasn't easy, they had met when they were both mere children and she knew he was going to be her's one day... which he now is.

But after the conversation she had with her mother a few hours ago she was beginning to question the love that he had for her, during their teenage years he had been like most hot guys the bad boy player, this had been one of the big turn on for the fan girls that he has. Another was his looks, these combinations made him what he had been for a very long time and even though he hadn't wanted to get married he had. Both had made a commitment to love, cherish each other in sickness and in health, for richer or poor... to be loyal and fateful to one another. He had been against our marriage but with time he came to understand that we are going to be together until death do us part... and that is how things will always be.

Huffing the girl frowned "Why did she have to tell me this." she mumbled to herself, regretting ever even having the conversation with her dear mommy. 'All this has done is made me doubt my husband.' the chocolate eyed woman thought, she hated having these types of thoughts. Shaking her head she placed a happy and cheerful smile and continued to her... their room, "Sasuke-Kun loves me." she said in a loud and proud voice, her smile was quickly replaced with a frown somehow it didn't feel right to just say it... she wanted to hear it come out of his lips.

Graving the phone off the side table she quickly made herself comfy and proceeded to dial the number of her husband.

One ring...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Then finally the answer came to her...

**A/N: Hehehe... i decided to be evil **

**Review if you want to know what happens and thanks to all those who did and will! **

**Oh and be honest, did any actually think the wife would be Tenten or some one like Sakura or Karin.**


	3. Chapter 3: Close Call

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MASAHI KISHIMOTO**

**X+X**

**+X+**

**X+X**

**Marriage is the ultimate commitment between two, when a third person enters it's because both have drifted leaving room for another**

**Put A Ring On It**

**X+X**

**+X+**

**X+X**

Graving the phone off the side table she quickly made herself comfy and proceeded to dial the number of her husband.

One ring...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Then finally the answer came to her...

"The number that you have reached is currently busy will you please hang up and try your call again" came the voice of the operator on the line.

Tenten sighed and hung up wishing she could have heard the voice of her husband.

**-X-X-X-X-**

He was frozen when he saw her answer the phone "Hello..." she said while giving him a strange look, raising a questioning brow she put the cellular device on her shoulder as if to block the other person from hearing. "Sasuke? Are you okay?" she asked him in a worried tone, she awaited his response. When she received none she went on with the call, "Sorry about that Itachi." She told his older brother on the other line, at hearing this he thanked god that it was his brother and not his wife, the color returned to his body.

He saw how Hinata conversed with his brother, Itachi was married to Karin one of Hinata's friends, which is how he met her thanks to the red head. Itachi and Karin know about what is going on between him and his lovely woman, only the family knows the real reason why he married Tenten, which is something that the brown haired woman doesn't even know about except for her dear mommy he thought in disgust with the fact that the woman doesn't act her age. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his lover.

"Kay Itachi say hi to Karin for me." Were her last words before she handed the phone to him, with a happy smile on her face, he received the technological device and in that instant there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it." She told him giving him one last peck on the lips and left the room to answer.

"Itachi what is it?" he asked relived that it was him on the other line and no one else. He heard the older male chuckle "You allowed Hinata to answer now, that was risky of your part." He told him in a playful way, the younger man sighed "She got past me. What was I supposed to do? Any way what do I owe the pleasure of you interrupting my vacation?" he questioned his older brother. "Look I'm only calling you to give you a heads up." Itachi started, making Sasuke curious as to what might be coming ahead "Your wife's mother stopped by the air port this afternoon." He continued waiting to hear what his little brother would have to say on the matter "So what did she want? And more importantly how much will it cost?" Sasuke asked not sure where he was going with this, "No she went to conform that you left alone and where you were headed to." He told his foolish little brother who forgot about the blond menace, his mother in law is a big threat to him and his relationship with Hinata. "Luckily they called me to allow the information to be given, the man was easy, but just in case you're in Los Angeles signing the final contract for the new accounts and associates that will be creating a company there." Itachi bereft the man in what he was supposed to say, smirking the raven male felt relieved at the news that his brother took care of a problem for him. "Thanks look I have to go." He said "fine just be careful you might have Tsunade on your case pretty soon if she's not satisfied with this." After that both ended the call, he made his way into the living room of the hotel suite that he was sharing with the blue haired model. When he entered the room he saw many flower arrangements in the room each had different cards, which meant they were not form the same person knowing this fact he became angered, he looked towards the one who was receiving all the colorful arrangements. She looked stressed like she had no idea how something like this could have happened, and he could bet that his anger was a part of her emotions at the moment. Gritting his teeth he asked the obvious "Where did all these flowers come from." He said trying to keep his cool, it's not like it was her fault… completely any ways.

She became nervous "I-I don't know?" she started, and then looked at him with big pleading eyes that this was not something she had done on purpose "I just opened the door and… they left them here." She explained to her boyfriend, hoping he wouldn't get upset and then they would end up having a fight. Sasuke is a jealous and possessive man, and when little things that other guys do to get her attention happen, he becomes in raged with knowing that this can happen at any time and he wouldn't know about it unless he is there to see it, it's not like they mean anything to her she only had eyes for him. "Sasuke...?" she tried calling him once more.

Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, sighing he opens his eyes and looks at the small woman before him. She looks regretful, like what had just happened was all her fault and it wasn't… she did nothing wrong, so she is beautiful it is to be expected that men want her... but she belongs to him and him only. He sighed once more "You're not keeping them" he told her with a serious face, she walks up to him and hugged him close to her and snuggled her face into his chest

She giggled and decided to play with him a bit "Aww" she muttered into his chest, looking up at him with a smile "Can't I keep just one?" she questioned the male, Sasuke didn't like the game and decided to end it. Holding her closer to him he came down and started to kiss her neck, causing Hinata to realize what he was about to do. "No Sasuke stop." she told him, normally she wouldn't mind if he leaves marks on her body it reassures him for some reason, but her manager despises Sasuke for it, especially since she has a photo shot tomorrow.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Dinner had been going... as it turns out Sai is a close friend of Kiba Inozuka the owner of the famous magazine 'Hot Sweet' a gentleman's magazine, and as to be expected Ino was all about this especially since the pay is amazingly high. Hinata had done a few shots but now with the whole Sasuke's possessive issues its best to keep quiet. Dinner goes by pretty fast, the meal is manly to go over the things that they will have to do, how they will be paired up and such no big deal.

Arriving back in their room Sasuke wastes no time in making sure that all the arrangements are gone, seeing him inspect the room made her feel loved and cared for. Walking around the room see to sees that they have all been taken out of the room and returned to whoever sent them.

A smile appears on Hinata's lips when she remembers what she had told him before they had left, taking her heels off she approaches her boyfriend.

Sasuke was still mad but glad that the colorful plants had been removed, sitting on the couch he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath... things are becoming too complicated especially now that Tsunade is having suspicions he might not be able to see Hinata as much as he would like, and the stunt that had occurred today proves that she would have no problem replacing him if needed. Suddenly he feels weight on his lap, opening his eyes he sees Hinata sitting on his lap calmly resting her head on his chest and relaxing "Are you still mad?" she asked him in a soft voice, rubbing her back he shakes his head letting her know that he no longer feels angry.

Kissing him deeply she proceeds to undo his shirt, quickly wanting to discard of the garment that is in her way. Sasuke doesn't stay behind moving his free hand up her leg and up her short purple dress, the passionate kiss could only last so long until both needed air and broke apart both panting. Hinata moved herself so she would startle his waist, and then fully removed his shirt her hands wandered all over his well built chest and abs.

With Hinata startling his waist he had better access to get rid of the silk that covered her body, pushing her dress up her hips past her waist over her chest and out her head, leaving the pearl eyed woman in nothing but a black lace strapless bar and matching panty. His hands explore her body as he starts trailing kisses around her neck and shoulders. Until she stopped him, creasing his face she looks at his eyes, showing him how much she loves him and only him. Getting up she stands in front of him, the site of her almost nude body aroused him to a painful point, he wanted her now, he too stands and puts his hands around her waist dipping his head he captures her lips again.

"Mmmm..." Hinata couldn't help but moan at the feel of his hardness on her stomach and that made her wet, she could feel the liquid that started to gather in her most intimate part. Putting her hands around the dark haired mans neck, she then feels how he starts to lift her legs and wraps them around his waist carrying her to their room he drops her on the bed.

Seeing her under him made his member react even more, moving his hands to the front of her bra he unclips it and releases her mounds. Bending down he begins to kiss the right one while he massages the left, "Mmm...Sasuke" the action earned him a loud moan from his lover changing sides he proceeded to do the same to the other.

His touch was too much for her to handle she couldn't hold back the feeling that he caused her and her sounds of pleasure only became louder with his every touch. She felt his hands reach the hem of her lacy underwear, capturing her lips in a kiss he slowly got rid of the garment and added a finger into her wet entrance.

She was panting harder now at the feeling that he was causing her his lips over her barest and the feel of his finger going in and out in a rhythm that started of slow but was now growing faster soon he had three fingers in her and her moans became louder, she could tell that she would be finishing soon and knew that Sasuke new this as well.

He pulled his fingers out of her before she could finish and discarded his pants and boxers, releasing his throbbing member positioning himself at her entrance he thrusts into her hard and fast enjoying the warmth and tightness that she provided for him.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Two Weeks Later**

It was mid day, the sun was shining over the city... and as usual the streets were full of life and interaction, crowded by the citizens and tourist that come from all around to see the famous city of Japan.

Today was decide to be a nice relaxing morning for Hinata and her three companions; Ino, Sakura and Karin. They had decided to go out shopping for a good chunk of the Moring and now it was lunch time, unfortunately Ino had made other lunch plans with a certain brunette and would not be able to go with the rest of the girls.

Making their way into a nice restaurant they are seated and order their drinks, and then something that the red and pink haired women did not and would never imagine happens. Entering the restaurant is none other than Tenten Uchiha, thankfully Karin knows that Sasuke will not be with her, Itachi had told her they had a lunch meeting... the problem was if Tenten introduced herself, they would have problems there.

Karin loves Sasuke like a brother and she knows that what he feels for Hinata is something deep and special, she means a lot to him. When she had introduced the two she had expected that he would try something with her which he did, but Karin knew Hinata well enough to know she would never try something with him if she had known the truth. Honestly she had hoped for them to start something since, she hates the brunette and how she became Sasuke's wife, but now things have gone too far... in all honestly she never meant to hurt Hinata, no. She had assumed that her brother in law would treat her like he did all his past affairs, but Hinata was different for Sasuke and now they are trapped in a big lie... and when the truth comes out not only will Sasuke lose so will the rest of his family, there is a reason why he had to marry the chocolate haired woman.

Sakura too knows of what is occurring behind both Hinata and Tenten's back, at some point in time she too had been deeply in love with the raven, but he did not take her seriously. The three of them had attended the same school only that Tenten had been a year ahead of them, to be honest she had never shown any interest in the heart throb... As it turns out she was keeping her enemies close and allowing the ebony eyed man to get it all out of his system before she made her move. Sakura eventually got over him... it helped that he broke her heart, but now she is seeing a nice guy who really cares for her.

Tenten spotted the three girls, walking towards the she greets them "Hello Ladies." she says in her loud pitched voice, waving at the girls like a proper lady should. Tenten came from a good family and was raised to be the proper lady, her manners were those of a princess, her image was of a classy lady, but her mind was that of a dictator who would do anything to get what she wants.

Hinata Looks up at the brown haired woman and smiles at her "Hello" she says to her trying to be polite.

Karin quickly jumps in before Tenten can answer the woman who has captured her husband "Tenten this is Hinata." She says then looks at her pearl eyed friend "Hinata this is Tenten."

At that moment Hinata's phone rings,looking at the caller ID she sees that its none other than her boyfriend

**-X-X-X-X-**

**A/N: ****I was going to have them both talk on the phone but its best to do it face to face don't you think? Leave a comment if you want to know what will happen next.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fates Warning

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MASAHI KISHIMOTO**

**X+X**

**+X+**

**X+X**

**Marriage is the ultimate commitment between two, when a third person enters it's because both have drifted leaving room for another**

**Put A Ring On It**

**X+X**

**+X+**

**X+X**

The morning has gone by just as any other busy day, and now it was time for lunch normally he would have zero problems with this turn of events. He could go out and have lunch with his lover or he could just finish his work early so he would have more time to spend with the blue haired woman, but days like these just remind him of how he got into this predicament.

It had started a few years ago in a family meeting just like this, as always he had not been looking forward to being nagged or hear his great uncle and grandmother nag his brother and father. Of course on that day he would have killed to hear the nagging instead of what had been said

Now normally one would assume that the company was in his father's or perhaps the oldest sibling's power, sadly it was neither of the two. The company was owned by his great Uncle Madara and grandmother Miya, both have always been extremely traditional and overly concerned with the positions in society... it was just the way they were raised and the customs that they had growing up he assumed. This was one of the number one reasons that neither his father nor brother was at the head of the company. Mikoto Uchiha and Karin Uchiha both were not to the elders liking for one reason that they lacked money position and power... According to them they were not fit to process the name Uchiha and for that they would receive nothing ever... Not the company and nothing to inherit when the time came Nothing, for now they are taking care of things but without a proper heir the company will belong to the state.

So that leaves Sasuke

**_(Flash Back)_**

_The day had started off just like any other; Sasuke woke up and dreaded to get out of bed, eventually he managed to get the strength he needed to complete the task and the rest that come with the morning routine. As always he leaves his bachelor apartment and heads towards the family business._

_The morning went by and then it was finally it was time for the monthly family meetings were they meet to discuss the progress and what not. As usual they all started and you could feel the tension in the room, everyone was trying to keep calm and just get things over with as quick and as civil as possible. _

_But as always his grandmother asks the question "Sasuke..." she started her dark eyes staring at him with a spark that Sasuke did not like. Miya Uchiha was a proper lady who always nags him about settling down especially with his play boy reputation, according to her it is a horrible thing and that it not only makes him look bad, but he is taking the family down with him. "I now I have told you this many times, but I think that its time you settle down with a nice girl." she stated, as always when the topic comes out he gets tense and just gets annoyed with his grandmother, he was about to answer her but this time she beat him to it "Which is why I decided that the time has come for this." She said a stern look on her face "I have given you plenty of time to find a nice girl and you have not." she paused and pressed a button on the intercom of the phone and she told the secretary to send 'her' in._

_Then a blond woman entered the room..._

**_(End Flash Back)_**

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when papers went flying everywhere, 'what the hell did I miss?' he thought to himself, looking around the room he sees his grandmother verbally abusing his brother. Staring at the scene with wide eyes he looks over to his uncle and father having each other's glares on lock down... it was moments like these that he realized that there was something seriously wrong with his family, and right now he would rather not intervene with his surroundings so, discreetly taking out his mobile device...

**.**

At that moment Hinata's phone rings, looking at the caller ID she sees that its none other than her boyfriend, a big smile comes on her face one that does not go unnoticed by the other females in the table.

Karin knows that look all too well, and is begging the universe that it's not a call. "Haha Hinata you know it's rude to answer a call at the table", she scolds the model.

Hinata gives her a strange look, since when does Karin care about manners and such she is always talking on the phone when Itachi calls her, "Okay..." she tells Karin, "I'll just go and reply over there." she points to the restrooms, "Um excuse me." she tells them, and proceeds to getting up and leaving to answer the TEXT that Sasuke has sent her.

Taking this as her chance, "So Tenten what brings you here today?" asked the red head, hoping to get rid to her sister in law.

Giving her a big smile "Well I was just going around town for a while you know, since Sasuke is in a meeting." she informs the two at the table in as a matter of fact way. Tenten was informed of the wealth that her husband will inherit when the time comes, something that she is not about to keep it to herself.

"Really?" answered the jade eyed girl, wishing she could wipe that look off her face, and she knew the perfect way to break the show off snob. But that is something that she will never do, no matter how much joy it would bring her, Tenten would not be the only one hurt by the fact. Of course that didn't mean she would stand such a woman "And since when does he have lunch with you?" she questioned in an all knowing tone, a thing that was not over looked by the one sitting next to her.

Discreetly elbowing the pinkett, Karin's ruby red eyes scan the restroom area hoping she can rid of the annoyance that interrupted their lunch. 'Ugh come on think' she orders herself, trying to figure out a way to either leave or have her leave.

Such comment did not go unheard by the wife, "What is that supposed to mean?" she offended yelled, she was about to cause a scene. Tenten had never told anyone such thing, as far as anyone knows they spend as much time as they can together "He is working very hard, so he can maintain the status of the company... especial since they are going global." she informed her 'friends'.

Sadly the two ran out of time because Hinata was on her way back with an enormous smile on her face. Taking her seat, she scanned the women's faces causing her glowing face to become a confused one "Um did I miss something?" she asked around, Karin looked worried, Sakura looked mad and Tenten looked like she was about to erupt, only to change her emotions when she noticed her.

"Well you look very happy... let me guess your boyfriend?" she questioned, this comment brought the blue haired beauty's smile back as she nodded. "So who is he?" she asked in an excited tone, ready to out beat her with her powerful husband's name.

At that moment Sakura's and Karin's hearts stopped and it felt like they could not move, they saw Hinata's lips about to move to answer her question, wishing that they could stop this in some way. Karin's heart relaxed when Hinata was interrupted by a call, automatically Karin knew who was calling the brunette... Sasuke must have made plans with Hinata and was now calling to make sure Tenten suspects nothing. But something like this could not happen again, fate had just made things clear and is teasing her with this... the only thing that can solve such a problem is for Sasuke to chose money or Hinata.

"Oh sorry I have to take this excuse Me." she stated in a lady like fashion, her mask fully in place in Hinata's presence.

When they see that Tenten is out of hearing range, both light and dark shade of red look to their complete soppiest hair color friend. "So what did he want?" they both said in union, causing a small blush to appear in her irony skin.

"Nothing... we just agreed to go out to dinner tonight." she ended with a sadden sigh "It's just that things are... I don't know we just don't spend as much time together as I wish we could" she told them, then seriously looked them in the eyes "It's like there is someone else in the picture." she told them.

Hearing that Hinata was having suspicions made their blood circulation stop, "So you think... he cheating?" Sakura nervously asked.

Hinata sighed "If you call over working cheating then yes... It's like they can't let me have Sasuke at all their always calling and lately... I haven't seen him as much... I guess... I just... love him and I don't want to shear him." she ended with a giggle at how she stated it, they have been together for ten months, it will be a year in two months and if this is how life will be with the man, then she is not sure if she can handle it.

.

"I can't I have to stay in late." said Sasuke, annoyed that he could sence the tears about to form in his wife's eyes. He had just made plans with Hinata, plans that he is not about to break for anything especially his wife.

"But our anniversary is coming up and-" she was cut off by her husband, to some extent she understood him, there are a lot of expectations from him and she doesn't want to give him any problems.

Perfection; that is what she wants to be for him, the perfect wife that any man would want.

"Look just take care of it... in fact I don't care how much it cost." he told the woman that he was bound to, a tie that he has been suffocating on for almost four years now... four long agonizing years with this annoyance that won't leave him.

"Oh okay." she said, disappointment could be heard in her voice.

.

**A/N: not my longest chapter but just wait in the next chapter the truth will finally come out into the light.**


	5. Chapter 5: My World

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MASAHI KISHIMOTO**

**X+X**

**+X+**

**X+X**

**Marriage is the ultimate commitment between two, when a third person enters it's because both have drifted leaving room for another**

**Put A Ring On It**

**X+X**

**+X+**

**X+X**

**Two Weeks Later**

The crystal case was filled with many shinning one of a kind jewels, designed by the most respected and known men and women in all the country. Scanning each peace trying to find the perfect one to give to the woman that he loves he comes across one that stands out the most in the case, "Ah I see that this has caught your attention sir" came the voice of the sales man, he was fairly old perhaps in his late fifties. He wasn't very tall, but his thin statues made him look average size and his short brown hair can clearly show that he has been through much with the grey hairs that he processes "A fine piece, this is an 18k white gold vintage style with 4ct diamonds. The scalloped loop with the sparkling diamonds enhances the beauty of any woman." He told Sasuke, and it was true the necklace was beautiful and there is none other like it, but he wanted something more.

"I want something more, special" Sasuke told the man, the diamond necklace was nice but not for Hinata.

"Well I'm sure that we have something that you will like and find suitable for the occasion." He said in an enthusiastic tone "If you will come with me am sure that one of our newest pieces will be to your liking." He told the raven, allowing him to come into the back where all the newest things are in stock. "All these pieces will not be out for a few weeks, but…" the man lead Sasuke to the back where there were many more cases filed with even more exclusive pieces.

Sasuke began to look at the fine jewels once more when one item caught his eye, a white gold diamond ring with a four petal purple diamond flower with a strip of white diamonds wrapping around three of the petals. That was it the one that he would give Hinata, their relation has been on the down side as of lately and no matter how much he wants to spend time with her he just has been unable to with everything that has been going on. To make matters worse Karin had told him of what had happened at the restaurant, things are starting to get out of hand and he hates it. Sasuke hates not being able to control what happens in his life. "This one" he tells the jeweler, who gives him the biggest smile ever

"Ah a fine choice, this is a very unique item you will not find one even similar to it." He tells him, happy that he just made a sale, "Is there anything else you would like sir?" the jeweler asks, hope that Sasuke will make another expensive purchase.

Sasuke looks at the man "Actually there is something else..." Sasuke said, the thought already placed into his mind, this will prove to Hinata that he really does love her.

After hearing what Sasuke wanted, the owner simply nodded "We will deliver it tomorrow then." assuring Sasuke that everything will be to his liking for the future owner of the ring.

**.**

**The Next Day**

"NO NO NO!" yelled a very pissed off woman, "You incompetent scum, I SPECIFICALLY said that I wanted the CRYSTAL one NOT the PLASTIC!" she yelled at the poor delivery man who had nothing to do with this, he was only there to deliver the items he just received and delivered not pick out and deliver. "What Do I LOOK LIKE TO YOU?" Tenten continued to yell at the poor delivery man "TAKE THAT ABOMINATION BACK!" the chocolate haired woman roared, her face becoming red from the rage that she was feeling, simply turning around and making her way out of the living room. She has less than twenty four hours to get everything ready for her fourth anniversary with her husband, and as always she wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for him. Tenten did not want to leave her husband in embarrassment; the reason why she did not hire someone to help her is because if you want something done right you have to do it yourself.

Still she did want his opinion, even though he has told her that she can have their party any way she wants it, it's his celebration as well. If they want to stay together forever then they have to make decisions together and agree if not compromise on things, so with this in mind Tenten made her way out the house into the drive way "Shino!" she called out, frustration emerged when she realized he was not there to greet her "SHINO!" she yelled out, the poor driver would be the one to suffer the woman's stress.

Shino emerged form around a corner, practically tripping on his feet "I'm sorry Mrs. Uchiha..." the man with the round sun glasses asked, hoping that the woman was in too much of a hurry to yell at him.

"UGH! Never mind, Just get me to my husband's office." she ordered the brown haired man, standing in front of the black Cadillac escalade waiting for the driver to open the door for her. Seeing her standing there the dark haired male rushes to open the door and help her into the vehicle, then proceeds to get in and drive off.

Thankfully traffic was not as bad as it usually is and they made it to Uchiha Inc in no time, helping the heir of the company's wife out of the car Shino awaits his orders. "I'll be down in a bit or so, don't wander off." she simply tells him, her happy mask in place and enters the building on her way to Sasuke's office. Taking the elevator up to the top floor, she leaves and sees Sasuke's secretary Kin signing a document for a delivery man who walks past her giving her a polite nod of recognition and takes the elevator down.

Kin has been Sasuke's secretary since he started working here, she has dark blue eyes that are done to perfection and he long hair as dark as the Uchiha himself. Her completion is clear of blemishes and is a lovely light peach shade that glows when she smiles, which is rarely since the secretary and the wife don't get along. Tenten knows that she is after her husband as many women are, but she hasn't gotten any where as all the others have... Sasuke Uchiha has been faithful to her and would never cheat on her especially since he has her; a respected and wealthy woman who is the envy of many. Giving Kin a fake smile "Is My husband in?" she asked putting emphasis on the fact that the Uchiha belongs to her.

Kin just stares at her not even bothering to hide hate for the brunette, "No he's not." She simply said and began to type on the computer ignoring the percents of the other women.

"Well I'll just wait for him." she said and didn't wait for Kin's response and entered the office; it was spacious and had a view of the city. Tenten's eyes land on his desk, where a small box lays... closing the door behind her she walks striate to the square object and the first thing that comes to mind is to open and see what it has in it. Carefully taking the lid off she sees an even smaller box, a ring box to be precise, seeing the object brings great excitement. Taking the small box out she opens it and is stunned by the jewel, 'He got me a ring.' she thought, excited that she found her anniversary gift. A need to try on the rear object over came her and she took it out and saw that it had something written on the inside.

'Don't Forget You're My World'

She could not explain the feeling that was going through her at that moment, 'I'm his world' she told herself, tears threaten to fall... never has he told her that, but he felt it... this was all the proof that she needed. Trying the ring on, her eyes sparkled. "This is the best surprise that you have ever given me Sasuke." she said out loud, sadly she had to place the ring back into the box and act surprised when he would give it to her. Putting everything back to how it was she left the office, deciding that she had to do something special for him tomorrow night.

**.**

"Did you do what I told you" asked a very enthusiastic red head, wanting to know if her brother in law followed her advice. She knew what Hinata was feeling and had told her husband's brother about it, and suggested her prove to her how much she means to him.

Looking over a few document's Sasuke responds "Yeah I got her something." he simply stated, trying to multitask and finish everything he had to do for today and tomorrow, he would not be able to see Hinata tomorrow since Tenten has been on his ass with all these stupid things that he doesn't even care about. He would give Hinata her gift tonight, but the conversation that he and Karin had about this issue was starting to scare him. Yes he was pretty sure that his parents would understand, hell they will more than likely accept his lover he knew that, but his grandmother... she would die literally she had picked Tenten because she liked her and everything she was, his grandmother would make Hinata's life Hell, not to mention his uncle Madara. But everything is starting to get too complicated, according to Karin Hinata loves him he already knows that, but does she love him enough to stick around? If he explained things how would she take it? In all honesty he knew the answer; she would leave him... not even bothering to look back at him.

Could he ever live with the knowledge that he broke her heart? He had done that many times in the past this was nothing new, but he actually cares for her and doesn't want to hurt her. Would things be different if he had met her before? Where would they stand today?

Excitement ran through Karin "Really! What you get her?" she wanted to know, but when she saw Sasuke look at her she realized what he was assuming "I swear I won't tell a soul... I'll even act surprised when she shows me." she said holding her hand up in a promise making manner, and when she saw that he was starting to crack she used her last card "Besides..." she started innocently "I know what she likes and I can..." she paused trying to find the right words for it, "Give you a females opinion and" she was about to continue but stopped when she realized she won.

"Fine just keep it to yourself." the young Uchiha told her, taking a small black ring box out of a drawer. Before allowing her to look at what was in it, he stared at her dead in the eye "You better keep your mouth shut, that includes hits" he told her, Karin nodded her head the curiosity of what kind of ring it was, was killing the red head.

Taking the box in her hands and opening it she saw the beautiful ring, "WOW, she's going to love you for this." she simply stated, happy that Sasuke followed her advice. Giving him a cocky smirk "Aren't you glad you have me here to give you advice." she said, wanting to hear her brother's response.

"No not really." The raven simply told her, trying to finish his work.

**.**

She wore a simple dark blue dress that came down to her mid thigh, and had a strap with a beautiful crystal pattern going around one of her shoulders. "WOW, love the dress..." Ino started, "Well, I will see you tomorrow Hin." Ino told her sister, giving her a hug.

"Kay, Ino" Hinata told her returning the hug, "Have fun." she told her as the blond left the room, Ino was just going to party the night away with some of their friends.

When Ino left, Hinata didn't stay too long alone... Sasuke had arrived about a few minutes after, now they were in one of the most known restaurants in town. As always Sasuke had a privet area reserved for the two of them, and so the night had started and so far the Uchiha had kept to his word.

Dinner had gone by and now they were in his apartment on his couch in a heated kiss, "Thank You, Thank You." Hinata keep telling him over and over again, she loved her new gift. And over the months he had learned to save the gifts for last, something that he had learned the first time when he gave her a diamond necklace. "I Love You Sasuke." she continue to tell him, she was happy with the beautiful gift that he had picked out for her and she would be sure to show him how grateful she is.

.

Sitting in a bar wearing a Herve Leger strapless mini babdage hot pink dress, that reached above the knee. The dress fit the woman perfectly and she knew she was working it, will all the stares and the 'complement' drinks that she was receiving, of course she rejected every single one since she was spoken for, but that didn't stop them because next thing she realizes a man sits next to her "A whiskey and." the familiar voice says, the blond woman's eyes widen... where had she heard that voice before? "Something for the lady." he says, the blond in the pink mini dress' eyes open as wide as they can and as if in slow motion she turns to look at the man who sat next to her.

"Jiraiya!" spoke the blond woman, shocked at who she was seeing.

"Hehe long time no see right Tsunade..." the white haired male says, his usual happy grin in place as he looks at her.

Jiraiya had been a part of her childhood and her adolescent years... he had always been after her, but of course she had never given him the time of day. Though they did have something between them at some point in her teenage years, years that she would rather forget especially because of all the things that she had done. Today she is able to see all the wrong that she had done over the years, but what's done is done and there is no possible way for her to change it. Looking at the male with narrowed eyes "What do you want." the honey eyed blond asked, irritation dripped from her words.

"What" the old man said in an offended way, his hands up in his sides as if to show he was unharmed "Can't I just say hello to woman that broke my heart?" he said reminding her of her past actions, telling her that he has not forgotten her actions and that he will always remind her when given the chance.

"NO! You can't" Tsunade informed him, wishing that he would have kept to his word and just forgotten and never spoken to her again as any normal heart broken man should, but Jiraiya was no ordinary man behind the idiotic look was a locked up genius. "Besides I'm waiting for my boyfriend." she stated, expecting him to just get up and leave.

Jiraiya simply started to chuckle "Calm down, that is ancient history between us... literally" he mumbled the last part, Tsunade had always had this fear of age... and apparently she is still in denial about her age. Since; she is in a bar, dressed like a young college girl that just came to dance the night away with her friends. "So who's the unfortunate victim." he joked with her, he saw her send him a hated glare and turn her head to the entrance and point to a man entering the bar. "Wow..." was all he could say, the guy had to be about ten years younger than them. The man had silver hair, dark grey eyes and wore dark tight jeans and a white button up shirt with the first few buttons open. "Cougar" he said in a low whisper, deep down he really did wish the blond going through her mid life crisis heard what he said... then again he enjoys living.

Tsunade jumps out of her seat like a school girl with a crush, and rushes to Kakashi's arms and gives him a heated kiss. Seeing this did hurt Jiraiya especially because he lost so much for her and then got nothing in return, so he decided that enough was enough and got up to leave the bar.

.

It was early in the morning the sun was brightly peaking through the window's curtains; where two tangled body's lay sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. Hinata was the first to wake up to see her boyfriend still asleep, it was shocking but nice since he did keep his promise to her... not one call at all, no one was there looking for him or anything of the sort. It pleased her to know that he can be all hers when he really sets his mind to it; snuggling closer to the sleeping man she closes her eyes and just enjoys her time with him. Laying her hand on his chest she sees the gift that she received last night, and immediately she was filled with this bubbling happiness that just needed to come out and made known to the Uchiha.

A smile on her face she jumps on the sleeping frame, straddling his hips she begins to kiss and lick his neck and then began to moved down to his chest nibbling gently around the area. Her hands roam around his chest, feeling the warm and hard skin of the man she loves. Her actions where return when she felt Sasuke's hands move up her legs to her round globes and give a somewhat ruff grope, and then move up her back garbing the back of her head Sasuke pulls the woman in for a kiss.

He was awake but still unaware of his surroundings the only thing that mattered was the figure of his lover, all was more forgotten when he felt her small soft hands go lower down his abs to his member. She gently teased him, with simple cresses and touches... something that was making him impatient but turning him on none the less. Her teasing brought him to sit up with Hinata's womanhood hovering over his unattended erection, the action caught her off guard but Hinata didn't seem to mind and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Sasuke took the opportunity to grab her by the hips and push her down to fill his need. The action was accepted by the dark hared woman who gave him a loud moan, and began to go up and down riding him in a slow torturing pace, one that was unappreciated by the ebony eyed man.

Giving her a low growl Sasuke tried to make Hinata go faster by pushing her hips down faster, which worked but not to the extent that he would have liked. The need to feel her go faster increased when she rested her head on his neck and moaned softly for him to hear, giving him the occasional nibble. Then he understood what she was trying to do, she wanted him to lose control and normally he would try to resist as much as he could with her game, but for some reason he didn't really care about proving her wrong with his self control.

Maneuvering so that she was now on the bed with him on top, he began to thrust faster into her filling the need that he had been feeling. His hand roamed her body, it was a need to have her close it was confusing to him, but at this moment it didn't matter... all that he wanted was to feel her, to hear her moan and squirm under him.

.

It was a chilly morning for some reason, tossing from side to side trying to find the right position... it's the kind of sleep that one has, where you are still a sleep, but somehow you are self aware of your state. You want to open your eyes because you feel a percents next to you, but for some reason it's as if you can't fully open your eyes. You know you are still sleeping but because you barely open your eyes you see the room in which you lay, and one begins to doubt as if you are a wake or just dreaming. You can move from side to side but it's as if something won't allow you to get up.

The woman begins to struggle tangling the sheets, when she finally sits up a bit of sweat on her forehead. Looking at the room around her the brunette realizes it was some weird dream, she looks next to her and realizes that the other side is just as it was before she went to sleep last night. She had been so exhausted last night that she doesn't even remember at what time she went to bed, the event that she would be hosting today had been her top priority.

Frowning Tenten rushes out of bed and goes to the bathroom, and scans the floor... when she sees nothing is out of place, the chocolate eyed woman practically jumps for the Landry basket grabbing the object with such force.

Empty...

Her heart ached, the feeling that someone had her heart in their hand and was squeezing it. Getting up she runs for her cell, checking to see if she had any calls.

The ache increased.

'Where is he?' the long wavy haired woman asked herself, worry filed her 'what if he's hurt' grasping her phone she dialed his number... and what happened next broke her... "Who are you?"

.

Hinata was sitting in Sasuke's bed waiting for him to finish getting ready when she hears his phone ring, 'Itachi probably' she told herself making her way to the source of noise, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?" she says, waiting for the answer of the person on the other line.

"Who are you?" came the desperate and shocked? Voice of a woman on the other line, this confused Hinata then she realized that the person was probably confused because she answered instead of Sasuke, but before she could answer the woman to clear her doubts she hung up.

Hinata looked at the device, confused on what had just happened. Hinata decided to shrug it off; if it was important then the person will call back.

.

What was this why... why had some woman answered Her husband's phone, she wasn't stupid. Sasuke doesn't come home and now some whore answered his phone, biting her lower lip the tears gather in her eyes and the river overflows and they fall down her lovely face. 'Why... I love you so much' she thought as the tears... the brown haired woman hangs up and slowly drags herself to the bed that they shared. Unable to control her emotions she cried out loud, letting all her pain out, not hiding the hurt that she was... and today of all the days that she could learn such a thing.

'After everything...' the pain was becoming too much for her, slowly anger gathered within her. "No!" she said to herself, whipping the tears a determent look in her chocolate eyes "Sasuke your mine... I'm not going to make a scene over a pointless affair" she said out loud, no she would not confront Sasuke... It wasn't his fault, at some point all men do it... their marriage will not end because of this.

.

.

**A/N: Well people there you have it, confrontation will be in the next chapter. But I would like to know your thoughts on the matter especially since I can continue this the easy way where hina for gives sasuke or make it difficult and hurtful so which? **

**Oh and I have a pic of the ring in my profile **


	6. Chapter 6: At The End Of The Day

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MASAHI KISHIMOTO AND MY SPELLING IS NOT THE BEST **

**X+X**

**+X+**

**X+X**

**Marriage is the ultimate commitment between two, when a third enters it's because both have drifted leaving room for another.**

**Put A Ring On It**

**X+X**

**+X+**

**X+X**

Sitting in a simple small café, the man with dark eyes and hair their opposite color starred into the cup of the strong liquid that many find refuge in every morning. His mind returning to last night's events, and those thoughts only took him back to the days that he was stupid enough to give anything for the woman… the ungrateful enchantress that took his heart when he handed it to her only to; have her look at it and then through it off in some ditch never bothering to look back at him, and simply walking away.

The younger man looked at his long time friend, the hurt that he was feeling was clearly seen; he wasn't even bothering to try and hide his pain. "Hey don't worry, we'll get back at her." He tried to cheer him up, but deep inside he is afraid that he might want to drop the plan. His light clear eyes looked towards the man who took him in when he had no one, Naruto Uzumaki he had tan skin that shined with the suns glow; giving it a look of just that a sun god, his hair bright like the shining star above, with eyes that surpass the sky's shade of blue. He had been an orphan growing up sadly the place treated him worse than scum, eventually he ran away and did the only thing he could to provide for himself… stealing from food stands or just taking tips from restaurant tables that were outside and at anyone's reach and during the night he would sometimes sneak into department stores; those that had many beds out for display, where he would hide until he was sure that no one was around and then he would find himself the most fluffy and cozy bed the place had.

Yes that had been the sun gods life for a good part of his childhood until he met Jiraiya; Jiraiya didn't have much, but he still took him in… the man had become like a father to him, he had learned the man's story and he had vowed to help him. But in order to get to the big fish you first have to learn how to fish.

Both had little to nothing that is until he 'received' money from a very generous woman, yes he became a gigolo; in all honesty if young beautiful girls are able to get big money from rich old men ready to kick the bucket; why couldn't he? It was much simpler and frankly he wishes he could meet all those young woman who dedicate their lives to this because, really at least the rich women get surgeries to look… presentable for their age, but men don't do that. And to whoever says that it is wrong, well they should see it from their point of view, because they have to do a lot of things and work towards those millions, they deserve it.

When he had first told Jiraiya how he got the money, the man with white hair looked at him like he was insane. To be frank, the man thought he had robbed a bank or something and when he told him that he could afford to do what he had always wanted, he was still not going with it… that is until he told him his master plan to get back at the witch disguised as a fairy, that's when he was on board for it, but sometimes he just starts to doubt if this is right or wrong.

And it's true two wrongs don't make a right, but they sure do make you feel better.

Jiraiya looked towards the blond young man, "Naruto…" he started, he was starting to have second thoughts about the plan, then the image of her in the other man's arms brought him great rage. "What do you know?" he asked, wanting to know what she had been up to during the past years that they have not seen each other, which have been many.

A sly smile came across Naruto's face, "Well, it wasn't easy people like her aren't advertised around in tabloids' and such…" Naruto explained and chuckled a bit, it was hard to find information on someone like her since common every day people have never heard of her, the tabloids only focus on celebrity's not wealthy business, they are only well known amongst their own and to them celebrities are like common everyday middle class. "Now that's money, after the incident with you she got married to a wealthy man, but to her tragedy he passed away after only a few years after leaving behind his fortune to her." He told the white haired man, hurt shined across his face and Naruto was unsure if he should continue, but when he got a nod from the man sitting across from him he continued "Well that's how her life was, until sometime later, I supposed she felt… lonely and well she decided to have a baby." He stopped when he saw Jiraiya's shock.

"She got married again?" he asked in a low voice.

"No, but um… she went to a sperm back, for two reasons; one according her medical record, it is very hard for her to conceive a child the old fashion way, in general so even if she hadn't widowed that may have been the only way. Second reason, her friends were all having kids…" The sunny blond explained, remembering that Jiraiya had told him that Tsunade always pride herself in being the leader of the crowed and when her friends started to settle down to start families… she didn't want to be left behind.

"so she had a kid, then shouldn't she be with her child?" questioned Jiraiya, it seemed a bit odd that Tsunade would still be out and about like some young woman… then again the blond refuses to age, both in appearance and in character.

"Well, that's where things start to get complicated and by what I found Tsunade did some pretty dirty things to get her daughter to where she is today." Naruto said, taking a bite out of the other man's muffin seeing as how he had no appetite this morning. "By the looks of things Tsunade's daughter is just as ambitious as her mother; she aimed high in marriage statues, but didn't get very far." He said with a full mouth, and then took a second bite.

Jiraiya gave Naruto an annoyed and discussed look 'won't he ever learn? He isn't some twelve year old anymore… god what do they see in him?'

Grinning with a mouth full of muffin, "Let's just say that Tsunade; basically paid to have that man marry her daughter." Naruto finished with a sly smile, seeing as how this would interest the man in front of him.

This did catch the white haired man by surprise, his eyes were wide open "What? Why would she" he stopped in mid question because Naruto continued to share the dirt he had on the woman that broke his heart; the one that will pay for all the things that she did to him in his youth.

"Uchiha .Inc, a top corporation; but a few years ago it was very close to going bankrupt, and apparently Tsunade's little girl wanted a son of the corporation… Uchiha Sasuke, so mommy went ahead and made a deal; she pays their debt and he marries her little girl." Naruto finishes answering the other mans question.

Jiraiya nodded his head and rubbed his chin with his hand, "Alright… does her daughter know that her mom bought her marriage?" he asked

Naruto shakes his head, "Nope, she's clueless when it comes to that matter, but it gets better… turns out he has a mistress." Naruto told him, a big smile adored his face happy that all those months of investigating paid off; he had risked a lot to get all this information from the workers in Tsunade's house as well as in her daughters… it's a good thing both are the biggest bitches to their employees or else he probably would have nothing right about now.

The dark eyed man gave him a strange look and raised a brow "Are you sure?" he asked, wondering if he had made this up.

"Yeah I'm more than sure, though I can't tell you exactly how long he has been having this affair for, but I saw them with my own eyes a few weeks ago by what it seemed they were going on vacation or something." He told the daubing man, who seemed to be pondering over the words that were told to him.

'So Tsunade you thought you could buy your son in law…' he said to himself a smile creeping up his face, 'You worked very hard to get him for your daughter, this would hurt you as much as her.' He concluded wandering if he would be able to use this in some way. "Who is she exactly to Tsunade's daughter, a friend perhaps or…" he stated and stopped allowing the blond that is like a son to him finish.

"Actually you have met her before…" Naruto started and saw Jiraiya had a confused look on his face, then looked at him with a raised brow and an 'I do?' look. Naruto smiled "She was one of the stars of your catalog about two years ago." He said wanting to see if Jiraiya could remember her or at least come up with a name. But seeing as how Jiraiya goes through millions of girls every few months or so, Naruto decided to be kind and help him a bit "Hinata Yuhi" he simply said, and he held back a laugh at the expression that the confused man made.

He couldn't say he was more shocked, his eyes were as wide as the plates in front of him and his mouth opened and closed as if he were a fish. Hinata Yuhi, she had done a shot with him, he could not forget the sweetheart who sold many magazines for him… but she didn't seem like the home wrecker type she was too sweet for that, so what gives why would she…? "That doesn't make any sense, that doesn't seem like the Hinata that I met." He stated, giving Naruto a serious look letting him know that he didn't find it amusing that he would use her in this.

"Ah, but its true… and why she would do something like that, I don't know." He simply tells Jiraiya, "Maybe, and this is just my thought. What if he is telling her that he will leave his wife soon? That could be it." Naruto said nodding his head like he was convincing himself as well, "That seems logical, why else would she agree to such a relationship?"

Jiraiya nods a bit, but is still unsure of it. Even if that were the case she wouldn't buy it until she had prove of his words, or perhaps Hinata; the sweetheart that he met wasn't what she seemed. "Well, maybe it's time that I give Hinata a little visit, and when will you plan on meeting Tsunade?" he questioned.

"Ah don't worry about that, but it will be very soon." Naruto says.

.

.

.

Her sobs had died down a bit as she sat in her bed crawled up into a little ball, the pain of the situation didn't seem to want to vanish, but it had to. Tonight was their fourth year anniversary and she had to be presentable; Sasuke could not know that she knows, there is no point to him knowing he would just simply deny it… then again maybe he would apologize?

The woman with dark brown eyes laughed at the thought, Sasuke would never apologize. But she could forgive him; he is a man and men have needs, and she will admit she hadn't been there really to satisfy him.

But is still hurt that he would go elsewhere to get his needs attended, when he could have simply asked or maybe even tried something with her; she would have not resisted, why would she? She loves her husband, he is everything to her and he made a mistake… their marriage will not end because of an affair, why would it? It had partly been her fault for not being more attentive, but that will change. But first things first, she has to find that whore and put her in her place… 'Because I'm Sasuke Uchiha's wife, and I'm going to drill that through her skull if I have to.' She told herself, getting out of bed and heading to her bathroom.

The wound was still fresh and the pain is very much real at this point, but in time it will heal and scar not one that will be out in the open for all to see, that scar will only be for her eyes. No one else not her mother's not her friends and serenely not Sasuke's, this will only be for her as a reminder that she lives for her husband and that she should never neglect him again.

Turning on her shower she calmly steps in, and lets the water fall upon her… letting all her emotions out in here, because she needs to get everything out of her in order for her to be able to do what she must.

Tenten's shower was a bit longer than usual, but that didn't matter a towel around her torso she takes another to dry out her long curly hair. Ready to put on a brave face and face the world.

.

.

.

Lying on her stomach in her living room couch, the blond was about to erupt from the pain that she was feeling. "Ugh my head." She carefully said; trying to keep her voice down for her sake as well as her pink haired friend.

Sakura too was lying on the couch starching her feet on top of the blond model; last night was crazy for them. It had been one hell of a night, but now they have to pay the price of their night out and the bubblegum pinkette was starting to question if it was really worth it. "What's taking Hinata so long?" she wined wanting the blue haired woman to get home already so she can take care of them, in all honesty she wished that Hinata would have been here by the time that they woke up. But no, she was out with her married boyfriend… being papered to the extreme probably, and having some nice breakfast.

Ino let out a distress sound and smacked Sakura, for speaking so loudly "What do you care, you already called Lee to come get you." an annoyed Ino said, envying the pink lover. Lee was one of the most successful motivation speakers around as well as a body builder and the sweetest guy ever, but of course he does have a flaw… his taste in fashion, but that's fixable; what is not fixable is his taste in women AKA Sakura.

"Ow, Ino that hurt… besides Lee said that he will be here as soon as he is done training." She stated in as a matter of fact tone, only to receive another smack from the blond.

"Ugh, shut up." Ino managed to muffle through the cushion, "Go make me some tea… make it sweet though." She ordered, raising her head from the cushion that she was crushing her face into.

"What!" Sakura shouted much to both their stress, and both held their heads because of the loud noise that she caused. "I'm the guest, you should be making me tea." She whispered in a hiss, wanting the pang in her head to stop.

"No… you're free loading of me anyways, so make yourself useful." She stated, not wanting to get up, and then the doorbell rang.

Causing both girls to groan in pain, "Mnh, answer the door Ino… it's your house." Sakura said to her hung over friend.

"So it's your boyfriend, you do it." Ino told the winy pinkette, with an annoyed and tired tone.

"Fine, last time I party with you." Sakura mumbled the last words after fine, answering the door with a big smile she comes face to face with her boo and a woman with long black hair and red ruby eyes. "Lee." Sakura says, running into his arms so she can be carried away by the strong man. "Hi Kurinai" Sakura greets, Ino's and Hinata's mother with a short wave.

"Hello Sakura, Let me guess Ino and Hinata are in there too." She states more than questions.

"Nope just Ino." Sakura tells the mother of the two, then receives a nod from her

"Well I'll see you two." Kurinai says, giving a short wave to the two.

"Have a wonderful day! And remember you can do anything if you believe in yourself. You can overcome any obstacle if you believe you can overcome it!" Lee advices the woman, but receives a smack to the head from the woman in his arms and realizes his mistake. "Oh sorry, my cheery blossom I will get you something for your head ache." He whispers before walking away.

Kurinai enters her two daughters' home; she had not seen them in quite a while since she has moved to London, it had been a difficult choice but since her little girls weren't so little anymore… both had lives of their own, the days where she would be surrounded by them came to a stop so fast, that she hadn't really realized it because she too had gotten her own life.

Kurinai had her own life now, a husband and a son who she loved above all things, but the bond and love that she had shared with both Hinata and Ino was incomparable. With them she became a mother; a provider of love and understanding as well as a source of opportunity for the two of them.

She gave the two the opportunity to have a somewhat normal family, and it didn't just help the two girls that had been left alone in the world… because it helped her as well, she had been alone even if she was surrounded by people, even though she had been very successful in her life… when it came down to it she had no one waiting for her at home.

The woman with ruby eyes looked over to the couch where her daughter lied face down onto a cushion, "Fuck you Sakura you forgot to close the door," she mumbled through the cushion causing Kurinai to give a somewhat amused smirk at her daughter's state. Ino let out an aggravated growl "Now I have to get up… and she never got me my tea." She stated sitting up in an upward dog yoga pose, irritation seen in her face.

Kurinai let out an amused laugh "Still talking to yourself Ino, Honey if you keep that up the neighbors will think there is something wrong with you." She said amusement written all over her face.

Ino's eyes snapped open; a smile appeared in her face and for a moment it was as if her headache was never there. "Mom, you're here! Why didn't you call?" she said all while tackling the woman into a hug, but the fast motion made her somewhat dizzy and her head throbbed with pain as she let go of the woman to hold her head.

"You were out again?" she stated her question even though she knew the answer; she held onto the hung over blond and walked her over to the couch for her to lie again. "I did call, you just weren't here to answer… where's your sister?" Kurinai asked, unsure if she too went out as her sister.

"She went out with her boyfriend." Ino simply told her mother, "So why did you come visit, not that I don't want to see you or anything… it's just you always come during the holidays." Ino asked her mother, and saw her get up to more than likely get something to treat her pain.

"Well Asuma was invited to an old friends son's party, and well he wasn't going to come, but I thought it was a good opportunity and excuse to see my two daughters." Kurinai said in a gentle voice; being considerate to her daughter's sensitive state. She remembers the days where both Ino and Hinata would care for her in her sober state.

Walking back with an aspirin in hand, a bottle of clear liquid in one hand and a cup of what she hoped was tea or coffee. "Here..." Her mother told her opening the bottle and the aspirin for her to take, Ino received the tablets popping them into her mouth and taking a quick chug of water. "Now… what's this you tell me about your sister having a boyfriend?" she asked in a playfully curious tone, wanting to know what has been going on in their lives.

Ino gave a small simile "Well mammy, I'm not one for gossip… but." She began an 'I know something you don't' look ever present in her face. "It seems to be pretty serious for Hinata… to go as far as not doing shots that make her possessive boo very jealous and upset." Ino explained to her mother, who was listening very closely to Ino's words and nodding her head. "But I'll let Hinata tell you about him, why don't you tell me about this high class party you will be attending" Ino changed the subject not wanting to get some things misinterpreted.

"Well it's one of Asuma's old friend's son's party; he's celebrating his fourth year anniversary." She explained.

"Well look at you, attending all those fancy gatherings." She stated in her 'I'm fancy' voice "So to who's royal palace will you be heading to?" she asked curious as to who's party she would be going, it was a bit amusing to Ino since Kurinai never really attended those types of parties… they just weren't her style, but now she attends with Asuma like a pro.

She laughed a bit at her daughter's behavior, "It's um… hang on let me remember," she told Ino thinking back to what her husband had told her. "Oh it's Tenten and Sasuke Uchiha" she didn't get to finish

"WHAT!" Ino shouted at her adoptive mother, her eyes wide open her heart was thumbing so fast now and it was followed by a pang. "S-sasuke Uchiha?" she asked her mother hoping she heard wrong, 'god please no' she told herself, knowing that it would break Hinata's heart if it were true.

"Ino, honey what's wrong?" Kurinai asked worried at Ino's reaction, she moved closer to her daughter trying to calm her down.

Ino looked at her mother with wide eyes; she could not tell her, what if it was just coincidence that they had the same name? "Nothing… um I'm just tired I guess" she tried to regain herself, "I just need some rest that's all." She tells her a sad smile in place.

"Ino I." the red eyed woman was cut off by her phone she sighed "Hang on…, Hello?"

While her mother conversed with whoever was on the other line, her mind was all over the place with the news that she had just received. 'He's been married for four years' she told herself sadness washed over her, 'but no, no… Karin would have said something' Ino kept trying to find some justification that what she had heard was wrong, but she could find none. The sadness that she was feeling started to become rage; she had always protected Hinata ever since they met.

'How am I going to tell her?' a small voice in the back of her head came up, 'Would she even believe me?' the blond with electrical blue orbs asked herself, unsure if the news would be well received 'Of course it won't be well received, she loves the guy… that ass hole, oh he is going to pay.' She told herself anger fumbling deep within the blond vixen.

'No one toys with my sister.' Her electrical orbs showed anger that was being fueled by every thought 'I warned you Sasuke Uchiha.'

"Ino, honey are you sure your okay?" Kurinai's voice came in, pulling the pissed blond out of her revenge plotting.

Schooling her face into that of her happy carefree self "Ugh, yeah!" she said big smile in place.

'You were just glaring at the floor, how is that okay?' but she did not really have time Kenji would blow up their room if she doesn't get back now. "Okay, look sweetie I have to go, your brother is giving Asuma a hard time." She explained, getting a nod from Ino

"Kay, I'll see you later!" she said.

.

.

.

In front of Hinata's and Ino's condo complex stood both Sasuke and Hinata, "I'll see you later?" questioned Hinata, wishing she could spend more time with her boyfriend.

Sasuke knew he couldn't see her tonight, thou he really wished he could, but tonight is his anniversary… much to his luck, but he couldn't really lie to Hinata the way he does to Tenten for one reason. Tenten will just accept whatever he says without question, only asking after words how it went. Hinata on the other hand is a much more… persistent?

For example if he were to tell her that he has to work late on a business negotiation she will offer to help him. Which he appreciates when he actually has negotiations to plan, even if she has no idea about what it is about, but she keeps him company and offers her opinion on the matter.

Of course that is when he actually has work to do so how will he get out of this one? He is not too sure, the ebony haired male doesn't want to upset her after all the trouble that he went through to please her.

"Sorry I can't tonight, I have a meeting with Itachi and a few associates that are coming here from L.A." he lies to her, studding her face closely to see if he can find any doubt that she might have.

Hinata looks at Sasuke in the eye, raising a brow "Hum fine, but only because you kept your promise last night." She told him with a big smile and a peck on the lips. "But, Sasuke if your business meeting leads you into a very tempting place." She started giving him a serious and playful look, "Remember you see with your eyes not your hands." Hinata lightly jokes with him, referring to the scenes that she has seen on movies and such.

Giving her a smirk, "Right." He tells her

.

.

.

Ino's POV

I can't do it but I have to… if I don't then who will? It's obvious that every one plans to keep her in the dark, I know it will hurt her… but it will hurt her more to know that I knew and didn't tell her. If she doesn't want to take my word for it then the internet page about his luxurious wedding four years ago today should do it. And if she still wants to stay in the dark and not believe me, then his party should do it, but I really hope it doesn't come to that.

"Isn't it beautiful Ino" she asked me, showing me the ring the bastard gave her last night. You look so happy I can see it in your eyes, can I really break your heart… I'm here for you, but will you want my shoulder to cry on after I tell you?

"Yeah, it's so pretty…" I tell her, and then look at her in the eyes "Hinata…" I start and get her attention; this is so hard I bite down on my lower lip… Don't look at me with those eyes, oh why does she have to give me that look? I can't do this, I just can't I protect you not hurt you. Take a deep breath; you are protecting her this way.

"Ino are you okay? You've been kind of off." She tells me with her little smirk, "You still hung over." She tells me and lets out a giggle.

I smile at her a very small sad smile; that gets her attention and makes her worry. "Hinata, I know something and I don't want to… say it because." I start only to choke at the last minute.

"Because why?" she asked me, great now she knows something's wrong I can feel the not in my throat. I get up and head to my room; if I can't say it then I have to show her "Ino where are you going." I hear Hinata call out after me, following close behind me.

Entering my room I move to where my laptop is, the power is on and the page that she must see is minimized. I hand it to her, "Here, open the page." I tell her handing the technological device to her.

I can feel my heart pounding as she takes it from my hands, a big part of me wants to reach out and snatch the computer from her. So she won't see the truth, but she has to.

Her face is calm and she has a small smile, more than likely she thinks it's some nonsense that I sometimes come up to show her. I see her place the computer on her lap and reach to scroll to the minimized window, which will let her see everything.

She opened it her eyes are a bit wide as she frowns, my eyes never leave her face. I can see her breath become faster as she scrolls down to see everything, her body is shaking and tears are forming in her eyes. I can tell that she is trying her best to keep them in and not let them out. Her eyes snap from the computer to me, "Ino… where did you get this?" she asks me, her voice sounds desperate like she thinks I'm playing some sick joke… and right now I wish it was.

"I… found out from mom," is start as I see the tears falling down her face, "Asuma was invited to their anniversary party tonight… I'm really sorry Hinata." I tell her as I move closer, putting my arms around my sister as she cries into my shoulder. To see her like this reminds me of when we were kids and she would cry at night, I was always there to hug her and wipe them away…

That's something that will never change.

.

.

.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror she sees herself dressed in a gray beaded Hever Leger dress, it was sexy but conservative with two black bead slashes around her rib cage another one on the hip going in the opposite as the others and two more around her thighs, the dress reached about two inches past her finger tips but was below her mid thigh.

Her hair was tied back in a simple ponytail that curled naturally into waves, a simple pair of pearl earrings and a matching necklace with her wedding ring ever present. Her makeup was simple and showed off her natural beauty. Her eyes were no longer puffy or pink, thou they had been a few hours ago when her husband returned. She did not confront him, it was not him who was to blame… it was that whore that seduced him into her web destroying the harmony they had.

But it did hurt her how he easily lied and said that he had been at Itachi's working on some business negotiation, that did hurt… and knowing Itachi he was probably aware of everything and will cover for his brother. Then there's Karin… the little bitch that snagged Itachi Uchiha, she's probably in on it as well… hell she wouldn't be surprised if she has seen the two together.

She knew Karin from her last two years in high school, the only reason that she was able to attend the institution was because she got a full paid scholarship. Karin had no right to be amongst those of higher class. Besides it's obvious she had been after her husband during her first and part of her last year… when she saw that she wasn't getting anywhere she turned to Itachi.

Her party has started she hears the music playing and the echo of all the voices in her home, and while her party is going she will get what she needs to find that whore.

.

.

.

"Sasu-kun, everything seems wonderful." Mikoto told her youngest son, as she entwined their arms together giving him a big smile. A silent thank you for your sacrifice, she knew that her son had no intention in settling down four years ago… hell he had actually tried to run away, and he would have succeeded had his grandmother not thought ahead. She would have not blamed him or held it against him, everyone else got to do what they wanted with their lives and he gets what the others didn't want.

Sasuke looked down at her mother and gave her a small smile that was only for her to see, no one else had that privilege… not even his lover. Which he had to talk to his mother about he wanted Hinata to meet his mother; he was more than positive that Mikoto would get along better with her than she does with his current wife. "Can we talk?" he asked and received a curious look form the woman next to him and a nod.

Both made their way into his study, he was unsure how his mother would react… would she be mad, disappointed or shocked? He wasn't all too sure, but there is only one way to know. "Mom… I want to tell you something," he started and got all of her attention.

"Oh and what might that be?" she asked smile in place as she moved closer to him, and sat in his chair.

"I met someone." Sasuke just simply blurted out.

Mikoto's eyes became wide, her mouth opened and closed a bit; she wasn't too sure what to tell him. "Oh…" was all she could manage to blurt out.

Sasuke smirked a bit, "The debt is almost paid." He told her as he looked down at the picture of himself and Tenten on his wedding day.

Mikoto sighed, "Sasuke, how long have you…" she was trying to be as understanding as she could be, yes she knew that he was unhappy but she had raised him better than that and if his grandmother finds out she won't hear the end of it.

"Almost a year now, I think you would really like her." He tells her, giving her a sincere smile.

The dark hair woman returned the smile, "I'm happy for you," she said then sighed "So is it serious? Because if it's not and you're just going through some stage to leave your wife" she paused her rant, and took a deep breath. "I raised you to respect women, and Tenten is your wife… I know that you don't hold the same feelings that she has for you, but if this other relation that you have on the side is some. Affair and she is not someone who you would consider for a wife then." She was cut off by her youngest son, who came up to her and hugged her.

"If it wasn't serious I wouldn't ask you to meet her." He whispers to his mother. "But there is a problem," he said still holding the woman, who returned his affection

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"She doesn't know I'm married." He tells her.

"Sasuke!" his mother said slipping out of his hold and smacked him on the arm, then graved a binder that was lying on his desk and began to whack him. "You just told me this was serious and now you tell me this." She says still beating her son with the binder.

.

.

.

It was over the guests had come and gone, and now here she was in her room with her husband lying beside her. He was fast asleep, getting out of bed she slowly makes her way out of the room… tears once again graced her face.

She remembers the awkwardness of the moment… well mostly for her, when she had entered the room she had wanted to improve their relationship and strengthen their marriage. She had entered the bath room and was unsure how she should propose such action, was she supposed to ask him? After much debate Tenten had decided to wing it, when she exited her bath room there he was in nothing, but pajama bottoms and topless… he looked so strong to her like he could protect her from anything, yet at the same time he was not aware of her presents in the room. Her stomach was turning and the strange feeling to run up to him was too tempting for her to resist, carefully she in circled him in her arms which must have startled him because he became tense.

She snuggled her face into his back and inhaled his sent, but the moment didn't last because her husband's hands came in and pulled her hands from his waist and turned to face her. He was giving her a questioning brow and the she saw something like a click went off in his head; a small smile appeared on her face when he seemed to be scolding himself.

Sasuke had been surprised by his wife's action then he remembered what he had yet to give her; her anniversary gift which was probably what she wanted. He moved to the night stand and brought out a small black box.

She saw his action and the small box that contained his ring, the butterflies that she had been feeling fluttered with excitement. She saw him open the box and brought out something… a key?

He had given her an expensive dress; it was a beautiful dress… but not a ring, because the ring was for the other one.

Walking out into the garage she sees that the guard is fast asleep, she rolls her teary eyes 'tch typical, why can't I find good help?' she questions as the tears roll down. Looking over to where all the spear car keys are kept she takes the one that belongs to Sasuke's black Lamborghini Gallardo, quietly she takes the keys and opens the door turning her head to look at the man who was supposed to be guarding. The man seems to be out like a rock, her face is still wet but that doesn't stop her from making an 'oh my god' face, 'he's so fired in the morning.' She tells herself, really what if she was actually a criminal?

Quickly taking what she came for she left the place, leaving everything like she was never there… not that anyone could actually say that; since the guard was out still.

.

.

.

It was late and her tears had yet to vanish no matter how much she dried her eyes or how much she told herself to stop she couldn't. Here she is laying in Ino's bed with the owner of the room comforting her at all moments, she was grateful to her sister for telling her the truth, but it still hurt.

She feels so stupid for not realizing it, but how could she have known? She doesn't belong in Sasuke's social world and would mainly travel for work, hell the only reason why she stopped traveling was because of him. She had given up many important opportunities for him, she allowed him to decide what she could do and couldn't… and now she wonders why?

Why would she allow Sasuke such power over her life?

There isn't much that she can do about it now, what's done is done.

So what now?

She sobs a bit more, "Ino?" Hinata calls out to her sister, getting out of bed.

"Hina what's wrong" she cursed herself after that, but it was her instinct to ask "No don't answer, what are you doing?" she rephrased her question.

"I'm not going to sit around here while…" she stopped 'while he's with his wife' she didn't finish and got up to go to her room, quickly washing her face and doing her makeup and graving a short black skirt and a purple tube top and a pair of black heels.

She looked down at her hand and saw the ring he gave her last night; she took it off and just dropped it on her dresser. She didn't want to be reminded of him right now.

When she walked out of her room Ino was a bit lost "What are you doing?" she asked unsure of what was going through her sister's mind at the moment.

"What does it look like; I'm going out?" she said, graving her keys and looking back at Ino who nodded.

"I'll go with you, just give me a minute." She practically sprinted to her room, knowing that in her state she might just leave. Graving a simple pair a skinny jeans and a green top she sprinted back out, and saw Hinata there waiting for her.

.

.

.

It was early in the morning when Sasuke woke up and quickly walked into his bathroom to cheek his phone, to his surprise there were no calls. Which was wired because Hinata would usually call or text him, dialing her number he waited… nothing so he came to the conclusion that she was still asleep. He decided to text her, he wanted to see her and tell her about his mom.

When the message was sent he moved over to take a shower.

.

.

.

The sun shined when she opened her eyes and then shut them eminently after words, she felt really warm but she didn't snuggle to the source that kept her body temperature warm in room. She moved her hands to her head and held it; it was thumping, but not in a deep pain just a little pang that she could handle. She felt the warm body next to hers, it was about her size maybe a little difference, but not much then she felt a vibration in her chest…

Hinata snapped her eyes open and took a look to her surroundings, it was not her room or any part of her home for that matter, yet it was a house. The pearl eyed woman looked around, people were lying around the room; which was destroyed… broken instruments and furniture as well as glass that she was going to assume belonged to either silverware or perhaps decorations that where in the room.

She was confused as to what she was doing here, the vibration continued… giving an irritated sigh she reached her hand into her shirt and brought out her phone. Tears weld up in her eyes again and she didn't try to stop them as they flowed down her tiered face. Sasuke just called her, she didn't want to talk to him what would she say… he has been using her this hole time and she bought every word everything that he would tell her.

The sounds of sniffling came to her she could hear them, but she didn't want to wake up yet. 'I must be dreaming' she told herself then snuggled trying to find a comfortable position, but it was hard her back was stiff. The sound of crying came to her and everything that happened hit her like a sack of potatoes, Ino sat up wide awake ignoring the pain that was shot straight to her head and the blinding light that hurt her eyes. She looked to her side and saw her sister; wrinkled clothes sloppy hair and a teary face. It hurt her to see her like this, she moved closer to the heartbroken woman; offering her shoulder for her to lean on and cry.

Hinata accepted her blond sister's offer and sobbed quietly, and then the vibration could be heard again. This time Hinata held it in front of them both and the name was the same only this time it was a message not a call, the discovery brought rage to the blond who snatched the device from the devastated girl. "That bastard! I'm gonna" the electric blue eyed blond was interrupted.

"Don't Ino." Was all Hinata told her as she continued to lean on her as support, "I don't want to talk to him."

Ino tried her best to keep calm and not shout at her; if the tables were turned she would march right to his office make a big scene for all to see. "What! No I'm going to give that idiot a peace of my mind I warned him, and now he is going to."

"Ino please… I, I don't want to face him like this" she told her with pleading eyes, "I know that I have to face him, but I'm not ready yet... I can't let him see me like this Ino, please." she sobbed to her sister, yes she would face the man who used her she was not about to allow him to continue to use her like he has been this whole time.

Ino looked at her straight in the eye and gave a sigh "Fine, but lets get out of..." she looked around her, "Um here." she said and got a giggle from the depressed woman, Ino was really trying her best to ignore the pain from her stiff back. She remembers what happened last night (after all she had been her chaperon) after they left their home, Hinata had headed to a night club where she got wasted and then meet some 'friends' who decided to continue their parting in this place.

.

.

.

She was laying in bed she couldn't help but feel nervous about this whole situation, what if he found out? how will he take such a thing? Better yet how mad will he be with her for doing such a thing, but this is the only way that she will find out what she needs to know. There isn't any other way this will be her only chance, he will find out soon she can feel it. Sitting up the long wavy hared woman looked to the bath room door she could hear the water running, she gulped and the image of him came into her view.

Getting up and out of their large bed, her long white nightgown lowed and clung to her every curve. With every step she became more and more nervous and at the same time fearful at his reaction, standing in front of the door she tested the handle and to her luck it was not locked. Her big brown eyes scanned the room through the thing layer of stem from the running water, her eyes landed on the counter where his phone was... she had no need to check his phone. Tenten proceeded to keep walking to the large shower and as she walked she let the straps of the gown flow off her shoulders and gently fall off her body exposing it to the some what cold humid room, causing her breasts to harden because of the new temperature the only garment left was her small white panty that protected her intimacy.

Her heart was pounding at maximum; if it wasn't for the running water she knew that the sound of the beating would bounce off the walls. She wanted to prove to him that she can be anything that he wanted her to be, she had a beautiful body her breasts where fairly big her waist was small and created an hourglass figure... she knew that she was beautiful.

She just had to remind him that.

She stopped and took a deep breath bringing her hands to her waist she slide the last of her clothing and pulled it off, she felt so nervous since she had never done something like that.

The warm water fell on him, he wasn't sure why Hinata had not called him last night and that was worrying him a bit. Rinsing the the soap off his body the dark eyed man felt a bit cold next thing he knew he felt a pair of arms around his waist and move up his chest and in circled around his neck and then he was pulled in to a kiss. This came to a shock to the ebony eyed male, Sasuke snapped his eyes open and looked down to his wife, who looked like she felt so out of place. Which according to him she was; Tenten had never before even attempted something with him... so what was up with her?

She looked up at him and wanted nothing more than to be held in his arms, both their body's where now wet as she pushed herself closer to him causing her soft breast to crush onto his hard chest and her abdomen to come into contact with his member.

.

.

.

**A/N: Okay so I did say that this would be the confrontation but I don't want to rush the story, but on the plus side this was the longest chapter. I apologize for updating so late, it just that my son has been going through his needy face and just doesn't let me concentrate and my boyfriend isn't being much help either... it's like I have two son's instead of one. **

**Anyways Thanks to all who have reviewed I had anticipated that you would want to hurt Sasuke, so what do you think? How much self control does Sasuke have? I will try to up date as soon as possible, but let me know was this too long or was it just right or not long enough? **


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

**A/N: Okay this is chapter seven; I want to thank all of you who have read and those of you who have reviewed. As you will see Sasuke will soon suffer as just about all of you have wanted and as for Hinata well I'm debating on two things; I can send her away for a while, but I'm not all to sure how she will see Sasuke again. Then there is my other option of her just leaving Sasuke and just avoiding him at all cost, I still have not decided what I will do, but I very much would appreciate your opinions if you have any if not that's fine. **

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MASAHI KISHIMOTO AND I DON'T HAVE THE BEST SPEELING!

.

**Put a Ring on it**

**.**

**Every time I thought of you my heart would become excited and race, but today my heart aches of pain when I think of you. There is nothing left to say, I now understand how stupid I was to think… to dream… that perhaps one day… but no more because you can fool me once and I can blame you, but if I fall for it a second time I have no one to blame but myself.**

**.**

**Chapter 7: Decisions**

**.**

She looked up at him and wanted nothing more than to be held in his arms, both their body's where now wet as she pushed herself closer to him causing her soft breast to crush onto his hard chest and her abdomen to come into contact with his member.

There was no turning back now, not that she actually wanted to back out there was nothing more that she wanted. Perhaps she had not tried hard enough last time, but things will be different now.

Swallowing hard she began her next move and pushed herself to him again and decided to go in for another kiss. 'This will be a new beginning for us… I'll do it for you.' The brunette thought to her self as she began to kiss the man who owned her heart and soul… she had given herself to him.

Sasuke was very confused on what his wife was doing at the moment, one minute he is taking his shower in peace and next thing he know Tenten enters the shower and she is currently arousing him. He knows he should push her away if this situation continues it will only be harder for her latter on, his mind has been made up of leaving her.

She could feel that he was becoming excited when she would grind herself on him, it was new to her… she had never taken control in this type of situation with him. She brought her lips to his and pressed her self as close as she could to him… Tenten could feel her husband become tense and her fears were very present, the self conflict that she had before she had entered.

One chance was all she needed from him, an actual chance.

.

The day was wonderful the sun was bright, the people took advantage of the day and where out and about. Wanting to get the most of the wonderful day that promised to be merciful considering the season…

It made her sick.

To see all those happy couples holding hands walking down the street laughing and being all lovey dovey with one another, a particular couple caught her eye and made her want to march up to them and slap that son of a bitch right across the face.

The cab had stopped in a red light, and looking out the window, from what the heartbroken pearl eyed woman could see, the man was proposing to a young woman that seemed more than excited and happy at what was occurring. Surrounding the happy soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Whatever, was the perfect scene; they were right under a big oak tree having a romantic picnic.

These types of moment's reminded the young woman with long straight slightly messy midnight blue hair of the man who just broke her heart after she handed everything to him, not only did it hurt her it made her mad. And not like she normally feels when she doesn't have her way and throws a fit over it, No this was much deeper more bitter and hateful. Very similar to the feeling one gets when their so frustrated that their stomach starts doing flips and tears accumulate because you are just that angry with the situation, well take that feeling and multiply it by seventeen.

**Ino POV**

I can see and feel her discomfort, hate is practically circling her at the moment and right now I'm afraid that she might just get out of the cab and make some scene. A heartbroken Hinata goes through a stage of emotions, which I suppose most of us do as well. And because of this reason Sakura created a list from her previous experiences meaning hers or whoever's business/life she gets into:

First stage is initial shock; which I can cross of the list, so check.

Second stage is wallowing in self pity also know as sadness, but expressed more like depression; also of the list…well kind of, not really.

Third comes cuddle and comfort me; which I have successfully done and will continue to do so semi check, why semi you may wonder; the answer is simple I will never finish comforting her ever after all this is over.

Fourth, the whole I don't need you as in: Anger; done, but more like in process.

Then where back to the hurting as in number two; yes this one will last for a while which must be accompanied by number three which is forever in process. Followed by returning to number four, only this time it's heating the love struck couples; …well that is currently happening, she's glaring daggers at the two.

Yes it will be alternating from number two and going through the list again until she finally sees the light and we can move on to number five: Revenge. Which is good for me; because I will be able to set Sasuke Uchiha six…? No! Twenty feet underground. Yeah twenty deep feet under ground, that's deep right I mean there are pools that are twelve feet deep and that's quite a fall down. Hum… maybe I can double that twelve plus twelve is… twenty four. Yes that's the Number I'll go with.

So it's settled I will burry Uchiha Sasuke twenty four feet underground, in some dessert; why a desert that is very simple. Because that way even I will forget where I left him and No one would suspect a desert. Just about everyone who wishes to get rid of a body goes to the woods or throws them off a bridge deep into the waters… which doesn't sound half bad, but it's just over done leaving his corps in the desert is a little more original… I think? Plus it will be harder to find evidence against me. But I'm getting off track here so where was I oh yeah!

And after revenge, comes number seven; getting rid of anything and everything that reminds her of that backstabber—

Thou… maybe that one should be moved up the list? Wait… No…? Yes? Ugh why did Sakura have to make this so complicated?

I shake my head getting rid of all of Sakura's advice for the moment, looking back at Hinata I can tell that she is really starting to feel rage and jealousy. It really does hurt me to see her like this; but I can't say that I know how she feels.

No I can only imagine and assume.

To be lied to and used in such a way, it pisses me off to no end. I have only seen her heartbroken twice; the first time was in the fifth grade when Yuki admitted to have a crush on the furan girl Jessica, and the second time was when her almost two year relationship with Shikamaru ended because he pissed Hinata off; meaning that he was either not committed enough to her and she would nag him about it, so to make her happy he tried harder only to end up getting on her nerves (Much to my surprise he actually tried, apparently not even a genius can quickly come up with the perfect solution with Hinata.)

To be honest I think that her future with the lazy man could have gone far, had she not over reacted. Then again she was frustrated with him acting too laid back or overly committed… poor guy should have tried to find a balance, not that she gave him a third chance. But he had been what she needed; like her he was laid back, fairly care free and never looking to start a fight.

Well this was quite a few years ago, and lets face it Hinata had been immature at that time… maybe I can see about him getting a third chance? I mean my sister is a catch he would be an idiot not to accept a third chance from Hinata. It would be good perhaps this time has given him time to come up with a solution. But first things first I have to get Hinata out of this depression state.

"Hinata, honey." I call out to her; this causes her to stop glaring at the innocent by standards and look at me with confusion.

"Huh?" was her response, wanting to know why I interrupted her glaring.

"…What do you want to do?" I ask her, I know she understands that the question refers back to the Uchiha cheater.

Her eyes sadden and become glossy the clear sign of tears forming; normally one would say stop crying you can do so much better than him, or you are the one who got away let him keep lying. But I know that saying this will only add salt to the wound… it's just too soon. And to my surprise I see that she blinks the tears away… why? I'm not too sure, but I'm proud that she is trying to be strong thou there is no reason to act strong in front of me.

I would very much rather have her let out all her tears now and not when she faces him, to allow him to see her tears will be a point for him and another stab for my sister.

"I don't know Ino…" Hinata tells me her lavender pearls look at me with such confusion and a deep pain, "What should I do?" she questions me, and to be honest there are a lot of things she can do; like my desert idea. That is a good idea and I'm not just saying that because I came up with it because I can come up with a hundred and five things off the top of my head if she doesn't agree with that one, what with it being "illegal".

But really… what is legal and illegal now a days? The real question is will she agree to any of my ideas?

Because if it's about us going to jail I'm sure I can come up with something that is just as good as without murdering, Sasuke Cheater Uchiha … but he does deserve it.

"Well for starters," I begin as gently as I can; I still have to put my foot down I can't just baby her because of this… we will not get payback that way. "You have to answer his call we can't have him knowing or suspecting anything." I tell her, because Sasuke is very what is the word… Controlling?

It's almost as if he is the one in charge of her life and what she does, should she have ever given him that luxury? No, but if I where to have demanded that she not allow him to control her; how would I be any better than him? Thou I have told her countless times that she should be allowed to do as she pleases, but she always smiled and brushed me off, which did make me mad… jalousie even. I'm her sister and she would rather listen to him than me! Really! I'm like the best sister in the world, I'm always there for her, but I suppose she was just that blinded and hopefully now that she sees the truth the blindfold will never be placed over her eyes ever again.

Hinata sticks her hand into her shirt and pulls out the rectangular device and hands it over to me, "Do it for me." She asks me, I'm not going to make her do this if she doesn't want to. So I accept the device touching the screen and going to her messages:

**Sasuke—**

**Morning Hinata, lets meet up today I want to discuss some things with you.**

"He wants you to meet him today." I tell her waiting for her response I know that she is not ready to face the man who broke her heart this early without tears being involved.

"I'm not ready yet." She whispers to me and I simply give her a nod in response, sliding over so I can hug her and she gladly accepts my embrace and leans against me.

We finally arrive at home and we get out paying the man, we both start to make our way back to our house. It's early and there is already a lot of movement in the place; for various reasons the complex is both a condo complex and a luxurious hotel. It felt right to live in a place like this since most of our lives we have stayed in this type of complex with our mom.

We make it to our door and enter without a care throwing our selves on the couch, "Ino…" Hinata calls to me as she sniffles and giggles, which really confuses me. Why would she giggle? Unless she just lost it completely… I patiently wait for her to continue giving her my undivided attention. "I think… that I talked to her." Hinata tells me, she talked to her? Who's 'her'.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Yesterday, Sasuke got a call and I answered because I thought it was Itachi…" she tells me her hands fumbling with one another.

My eyes widen, "I see… Hinata did Karin ever tell you anything." I asked her, Karin was aware that Sasuke was married from the beginning, especially because Karin is the wife of Itachi Uchiha older brother of Sasuke cheater Uchiha; Being the cheaters sister in law usually means she know about his relationship statues right? And if for what ever bizarre reason she didn't, Itachi knew of Hinata's existence and there is no way in hell that he did not know his brother has been married for years!

I could see that she was trying to think of something, "No… I still have to reply, but I-I." she began and the tears reappeared in her eyes as she sniffled, "Don't know what to say." She said in such a low cracking voice that I could barely hear.

I can't help, but soften at her, "well then… you just won't replay." I simply state to her, and threw her teary pearl eyes she looks at me in shock. "Hinata there is no reason for you to answer his messages or calls right now or later or even at all today, you can even ignore him for a good chunk of tomorrow." I tell her, and what I mean by a part of tomorrow is that; if the controlling cheater doesn't hear from her by then he will come looking for her.

How do I know this? Because he had done it once at the beginning of their relationship, they both had a fight from what I could tell and on Hinata's part things where basically over. Let just say that he was very persistent, and talked her into taking him back… why didn't Shikamaru do this? He was/is a genies kind of. "You talk when you're ready, okay?"

**End of Ino POV **

.

A lovely woman with long curly brown hair matching eyes and light skin tone was calmly laying in bed with her husband by her side, she felt like there was nothing wrong in the world. She had just made love with her husband as they are meant to, like the marriage vows that they took four years ago said.

The wife was feeling rebellious because she had shared a moment with her husband in their shower, never before had she ever experienced something as incredible as she had. Looking to her right she sees the man that she worked so hard to get married to; peacefully sleeping. She was more in love with this man now than when she had been some silly little girl with a crush and dream, a dream that she had set her mind to in order to get what she wanted and make it a reality.

All's fair in love and war, and what she had been through to get this man that resembled a god, was like a war of love.

Tenten moved over so she was now cuddling with the man who had just made her reach the heavens and far beyond that. Gently closing her eyes she relaxed to fall asleep again, it didn't matter that he had been with some other woman… she will soon take care of that bitch.

It didn't matter that normally she would be up and about; she would have long ago been ready and would have finished her breakfast, which she as well as her husband had yet to have. But right now she doesn't care about that; they can have their meal later. Slowly Tenten's breathing slowed as she fell into the world of slumber once more; positive that she will not experience a dream like she had when she first woke up.

.

Frowning his brows, the male slowly opened his onyx eyes and brushed his dark black hair out of his eyes. His eyes opened wide when he realized what he had done, his dark eyes looked over to the figure that had been in his arms a few hours ago.

Sasuke gave a loud sigh and moved his arm to cover his eyes, 'Damn it, this isn't going to make things any easier.' The raven male thought, his eyes turned back to his wife. She was fast asleep at the moment, so taking this as his chance Sasuke got out of bed and quickly made his way back into the bathroom.

Once inside the Uchiha heir closed the door making sure that he locked the door; just in case Tenten wakes up again and tries something again. His eyes then spotted the device that he had previously used this morning to text his lover, walking over to the counter he picked up the device and touched the screen.

He frowned when he saw that he had no messages or missed calls from the lavender pearl eyed woman who has made herself comfortable in his heart. Closing his eyes he put the device down and decided to try to start his day once again and headed for the shower, this time making it quick not wanting to run into the woman out side of the door. He had many things that he had to attend to today, like figuring out how long it will take him to pay Tsunade back the money that his family had borrowed from her.

He had to think of just about every thing that may occur in the next few months; especially since he might just end up being the cause of his grandmother's death. He knew for a fact thou that he had Itachi Karin and his mother on his side, his father could go either way since he had already been named heir. Fugaku was a bit strict, but the man did care and had actually thanked him when he got married. Then again the man was not one that he could easily figure out; once he thought he got somewhere his father surprised him and did something unexpected, hence he could accept Hinata or not, not that it matters to him.

And if the news of his divorce dose cause his grandmother a heart attack she can't change her will right?

Not that Sasuke wants to kill his grandmother; it's just that he dose resent her for setting him up for this, and because he knows that she will make his lovers life a living hell… something that he will not allow.

Then there's his uncle Madara. Uchiha Inc. is his life, he has been working for the company even before he finished his degree which was about fifty almost sixty years ago, and according to him he will not stop working until he is buried and underground. He might be a problem also since he too is fond of Tenten, hell he and his grandmother had practically dragged him to the alter when he tried to escape.

Getting out of the shower he, walked into his closet and got dressed. Then went back to the counter only to see that his phone had not changed since he last saw it, taking the device and put it in his pocket and walked out of bathroom with caution.

Sticking his head out he saw that the woman was still asleep; he speed walked out of his room down the hall. "Uchiha-sama!" called a young woman with ashy blond hair and sparkling green eyes, Sasuke stops and looks at the woman waiting for her to ask him whatever it is that she wanted. "Are you not going to have lunch?" she questions him.

"No." Sasuke simply told the maid whose name escapes him and continues to walk towards the garage.

As he finally reached his luxurious car his phone when off; Sasuke smiled as he saw he finally heard from Hinata; he had found it really weird that she had not called the night before; touching the screen he reads her message.

**Hinata –**

**Hi Sasuke I really want to see you too but now isn't a good time **

The ebony eyed man raised a brow, and quickly replied to her message before he proceeded to be on his way to his office.

.

The room was dark, a figure laid on her stomach blanket crunched up at her feet. Her long hair was still wet; she was just laying in the living room that she shares with the blond woman known as Ino.

Hinata had just gotten out of the shower; her previous sticky and messy self only brought her mood even more down than what she had already been feeling. Ino was currently out getting them something to eat more than likely her favorite foods; which the pearl eyed woman was very grateful for, but at the moment she had no real appetite.

Her mind was wondering why something like this would be happening to her; Hinata had seen this type of situation in many T.V. shows, movies and in books. And in every single one the woman who was in her spot was the bad one in the story… the home wrecker, the man never leaves his wife and in the end realizes that he had always had a beautiful woman who loved him; then he blames himself for ever betraying her in such a way. In the end, she ends up alone and miserable… sometimes even in jail for her physicoticness which might happen if she listens to Ino.

Hinata lowered her head and gave a loud sigh, 'What know?' she once again questioned herself; this question has been circling her head since yesterday. She understands that things can't stay like this, but does she come out and tell Sasuke that she knows or does she wait until she catches him in the act. Perhaps she could use the call that he had received the other day, but perhaps that was not even his wife plus the woman didn't say much so that's pointless.

"Do I even have to end things with him?" she asked herself, her eyes widen at what she had just spoken out loud; why would she even think of something like that? Of course she has to end this, she can't be the other woman, the bad one in the story and she could simply not except to be the mistress that was only given attention when he was looking for a good time. She really was worse if not the same as a prostitute, Sasuke gave her nice things… and every time she would…

"No, I don't want to think about that." She told herself with this new point of view that she had of herself now, she could feel the lump in her throat as she severally blinked.

Bringing her hands to her face Hinata gave another irritated sigh refusing to shed more tears over him, getting up and moving through her dark living room Hinata made her way to her bedroom. Taking the laptop that was on her dresser she takes it and goes to sit in the middle of her bed; there she opens the device and pushes the power button on, it doesn't take long for it to load.

Hinata was not sure why she was doing this to herself, once again she opened a window and searched her… who she assumed was her boyfriend as it turns out; she was nothing more than his mistress. Finding one of the newest pages precisely last nights; his fourth anniversary, she sees all the pictures of the previous night when he had told her he was at a meeting with Itachi and some associates… yeah his wife and family that's who he was associating with!

To see the woman who was forever attached to the same man that she loved made her feel less, she was beautiful and a classy lady. The woman who she now knows excises and looks so beautiful and happy at the Uchiha's side; like they should be it was their anniversary after all. Four years together means something right, but where does that leave her?

Every relationship has problems right? No one is perfect, perhaps they were only going through some… bump on the road? The knot was still there; 'Why the hell am I trying to figure this out!' she scolded herself.

The woman was so mad; Hinata picked up her phone sliding out the keyboard finally replying to Sasuke and it didn't take five minutes until he replied to her message.

**Sasuke – **

**Hinata are you aright? **

Was his reply to her, Hinata frowned… how dare that bastard ask her something like this. How does he think she is supposed to feel; she just found out that he has been using her as a… ugh! Tightening the phone in her hands, Hinata aggressively answers placing as much pressure on the slide keyboard buttons.

Oh how she wants to see his reply, she just wants to read that message so badly and then throw these pictures in his face.

**.**

Sasuke was now on the road; taking his phone he calls the man who will be his help and support soon… well he is hoping that he will be.

"Hello?" The sly distant voice of the older Uchiha brother answered, from what Sasuke could hear the man was not even paying attention to who he answered to.

"Itachi." Sasuke spoke into the rectangular device which seemed to catch his attention.

"Ah! Sasuke, what up?" he asked casually now, which meant that what ever his older brother was doing was pushed to the side so he can give his brother, his full attention.

"I need you to meet me in the office." The heir told his brother, as he was already on his way to Uchiha Inc. this could not wait; he has to start to plan everything with advance before he can present Tenten with the papers that ask for the divorce. Something like this can't just be asked and what not he still has to give Tenten what is rightfully hers, but since they never had any children there really was no reason for him to give her more than necessary, especially because she forced him to do something he didn't want to do; much less with her.

Layers will have to be hired and have to find the value of all their properties and positions, which isn't the hard part. The hard part is keeping this on the down low until he is ready and prepared to get everything out on the open; which will also lead to problems. He isn't sure how Hinata will react to finding out that he had lied to her this whole time; she will be mad. That's a fact, but for how long? He doesn't know.

And then, there's his migraine; Tenten will have the biggest fit ever if he tells her before he is properly prepared. More than likely she will run to her mother and then the midlife crises woman will be on his case; thou from what he saw yesterday the cougar has a new victim. These types of things keep freaking Sasuke out, not because the woman constantly dates, but because they keep getting younger and younger every time… he wouldn't be surprised if her next victim is his age and the one after that even younger. A shudder goes through the onyx eyed man at such possibility. It's not that he thinks that it's wrong for an older woman to date a younger man; it is the blond woman who he has a problem with more than likely his grudge goes back to her bribing his family, which caused his unhappiness.

Itachi gave a chuckle "Aren't you supposed to be at home with your wife, after all yesterday was your anniversary." Itachi teased Sasuke on the other line; he knew perfectly well that he did not like the woman. Perhaps things would have been different had the situation been under different circumstances, Itachi did feel guilty… originally he should have been the one in Sasuke's spot, but he had been selfish and rebelled against his grandmother uncle and even his father who eventually came around and accepted his wife and his choice in career, but he still helps around with the 'family business'.

Sasuke gave a growl "Shut up." He said gritting his teeth; normally he would not mind when his older brother teased him, but when it had to do with the brunette; that was just crossing the line from fun and moving over to anger as in a danger zone.

The older Uchiha gave another chuckle "Fine I'll be there in a few. I'll see you then." And with that the call ended. Sasuke put his phone down and continued his journey through traffic to get to his office, as soon as he got into his parking space his phone went off again… it was Hinata.

**Hinata –**

**I'm okay =) So how was your meeting yesterday?**

Hinata just threw him off guard, her question was innocent and something that was expected of her it wasn't unusual for her to ask about his meetings. But what could he say?

.

Hinata simply sat on her bed Indian style, her cell phone in front of her as she stared the device down, waiting for the reply of the man she loved; the one that she thought felt the same way.

At the moment her emotions where like one crazy ass rollercoaster ride, going at sixty five miles per hour; going through the ups in a excruciatingly slow pace but one knows that the fall will be the gut twisting part of the ride. And this is where Hinata stands at the moment, slowly she is making her way up that hill; when she finally confronts the Uchiha will be when she is falling at top speed.

The reason why she knows that she has not fallen yet is because she is feeling that twisting feeling in her tummy; the butterflies are out of control her heart is pounding so fast that she feels like it's echoing in the empty home at what is to occur.

Finally she hears the 'ding' sound signaling that the man has finally answered her question; everything that she had been feeling was multiplied by three. She swallowed hard, 'should I…' Hinata began to debate if she really wanted to see what the dark eyed male said in his message. Slowly she reached for the object that she had been so desperately staring at, touching the screen she opened the message.

**Sasuke –**

**It was annoying, Hinata I really need to see you. Why don't we go out tonight? **

The man was suborned, she had already told him that now wasn't a good time but he just keeps on insisting. She knows that she's not ready to face him, she doesn't want to show him how much he is really hurting her… that will only boost his ego.

To show him how much he is really hurting her is unacceptable not only for her, but she knows that if Ino finds out that she cried in front of the man she wont hear the end of it. Thou she would deserve it; she has to show him that she is the one that is winning, that he has no control over her emotions even if he does.

Behind closed doors she can cry all she needs to, but out in the cruel world she has to put on her strong face.

Taking a deep breath Hinata proceeds to answer Sasuke's request, unsure what she is really doing anymore; the world that she had become accustom to in the past few months had crumbled down so fast that she blinked and missed it almost like it had been cracking long ago, but hadn't noticed until it was destroyed in a pile on the ground.

.

Sasuke was now reaching his floor and stepped out of the elevator, where Kin was now shocked to see him. The woman with long back hair stood "Uchiha-sama… I thought you weren't coming in today." The secretary said surprised to see her boss.

"I'm not taking any calls and no one but Itachi enters." The Uchiha said as he walked past the woman who just nodded like crazy noticing that he was in a bad mood.

Kin looked at her desk and started rambling through her papers when Sasuke closed the door of his office, unsure if she forgot any thing or if today he had some important meeting. The woman looked frighten, she loved her job… well she loved the man that pays her check and she wants nothing more than to be at least this close to him; because maybe one day her position as Sasuke's assistant will mean assisting him in everything and anything that the man needs.

Sasuke went into his office, closed the door behind him and made his way to his desk. And the sound of the device in his pocket went off; reaching into it Sasuke gives an annoyed sigh. Answering "What is it?" he said with irritation as he answered the woman.

"Sasuke…?" the voice said a bit lost from what he can tell, he gave another sigh knowing that this is his own fault.

"Tenten I'm busy what is it?" Sasuke asked the brunette again, wanting for her to say what ever it is that she has to say so he can move on.

"I-it's just that I thought you were taking the day off." Tenten said.

"Something came up." Sasuke simply told the woman on the other line, as he sat in his chair and twisted to see the city below; everyone looking like small insignificant ants to him as they moved about their day.

"…Oh, Alright I'll see you at dinner?" she questioned, Sasuke continued to look out the window.

"No, I'm busy." He bluntly answered her questioned, "I have to go." He told her and did not wait for her replay since he knew she would only take more of his time. Looking down at his phone he saw that while Tenten called he received a message from the woman with lavender pearl eyes.

**Hinata –**

**Okay, let's go out to dinner?**

Sasuke smiled and quickly replied to her message and then chose to start thinking how he will handle his decision; his biggest worry on the matter has to be how he will pay this debt that his family got themselves into, no one pushed them into it they had clearly walked into the situation. A good percent of it has been paid back to Tsunade so there is about twenty percent left plus interest which doesn't seem like much to some, but it is still quite a bit of money that he will have to some how come up with. And if he doesn't pay her back first before presenting her spoiled daughter with the divorce papers… well he might as well be paying double the debt.

Yes, he will be very busy for the next few months, and that's just the issue of the payment… there is still Hinata that he will have to deal with, he really does love the woman, but sometimes she can take things to the extreme… and with Ino by her side he will very well have his hands full balancing; his family's debt, Tsunade and Tenten, Hinata and not to mention still run the company.

.

Everything was silent, taking a deep breath and stretching out with a big wide smile that made her feel like a teenage girl allover again. Her arms stretched to her right and started to feel… immediately she sat up and looked around, her smile vanished as she confusedly got out of bed the sheets wrapped securely around her torso as she made her way to the bathroom door where she leaned against the door. When she heard nothing she took the knob and opened the door and she saw that there was no one in the room… Sasuke left.

Her heart felt heavy, the woman with curly hair closed the door behind her and dropped the sheet that covered her body. Tenten walked over to the shower; stepping in she turned the shower on and finally she let all her emotions out and began to cry her eyes out, allowing the place where just a few hours ago she had been in her husbands arms to be the only witness to her heart ach.

Her back hit the wall and she slid down and sat on the floor, "Why, Sasuke! Why do you keep doing this to me!" she shouted as she cried. Wanting to get all her sadness out now before she goes out again, Tenten was beginning to question if her crying was going to be something common now.

As she stepped out of the shower she walked into her closet; after getting dressed in a simple white blouse and black dress pants with a pair of purple heels. Walking to the counter she stood on her side and began to brush her long brown hair then took it in her hands to style it into its usual high bun.

As soon as her hair was done Tenten looked her self over and went back into the room where a maid with ashy blond hair was already cleaning her room. Tenten cleared her throat and as soon as the sound was made the maid's green eyes snapped to the cause of the sound giving her full attention for any orders that will be given, "Do you now at what time my husband left?" the lady asked the meek girl who was blushing and avoiding as much eye contact as possible.

"Sasuke-sama left less than an hour ago, Tenten-sama." She said fidgeting in her spot, Tenten stared at the young woman a bit and realized why she was blushing but ignored it.

"Right." Tenten said and walked over to her dresser and took out a pair of brown pearl earrings with a matching necklace that was an elegantly silver diamonds encrust chain and in the center was a big chocolate pearl with two smaller pearls and small diamonds around the two.

The woman with bright green eyes finished her job as quickly as she could hopping that she will not upset the lady of the house, as soon as she was done with the bed she left the room and went to her next chore.

When the blond left the room, Tenten began to look for her phone and began to search through her contacts to find her husbands number… she could hear the ringing and was waiting for him to answer.

"What is it." Sasuke simply said and Tenten could tell that he was irritated, more than likely he was with her. That brought an enormous ach to her chest.

She was speechless and didn't know what to say anymore "…Sasuke." Was all she could say, she felt so insignificant at the moment. It was amazing how someone as demanding as she was could become goo when it came to the man she loved.

She heard him sigh which has always been his way of saying that your wasting his time, "Tenten I'm busy what is it?" he asked her once again.

She wasn't sure why she called him she just did, she thought that things would be different now, but nothing has changed. She had to say something I-it's just that I thought that you were taking the day off." She said and cursed herself for stuttering.

"Something came up." Was all he said like he didn't want to have this conversation.

"…Oh, Alright I'll see you at dinner?" she asked; questioned if her husband will be home for dinner or leave her like he does most of the time.

"No, I'm busy." Were his words, words that made her heart ach even more "…I have to go." He told her with his usual distant voice and hung up on her without letting her get a word in.

.

She had to snap out of her depression, as she looked over to her sister who had a worried look on her face. "Are you sure about this?" Ino asked the indigo haired woman, she leaves for an hour and Hinata does something stupid… she was very worried that she would really mess up.

Hinata was putting on some golden heels; she was wearing a red strapless dress with a black ribbon that wrapped around her ribcage, it was a dress that hugged her curves and fit her like a glove. A golden chain and a few bangle bracelets in her left hand and on her right she wore the ring that Sasuke had given her on their last date. Her hair was in its usual strait form with her bangs swept to the side a little but a few strands loosely returning to their place. "Ino this is something that I have to do…" Hinata said as she looked back to the blond with a worried face, she was very scared that she would freak and burst into tears in the restaurant.

Ino gave a sigh understanding that what ever happens happens and she can only wait and see what will happen. "Okay, I'll be right here when you come back okay." Ino said in a supportive manner.

"No, you go have dinner with mom and Asuma." Hinata said looking at the blond with her best strong face considering the situation.

Kurenai had called and wanted to have dinner with them all. Hinata had been the one to answer but had already made plans with Sasuke, being the sister that she is the model had volunteered her sister to attend the dinner with their family. "Fine, I'll see what I can find out about the party." Ino told her. "If you need anything just call me and I'll come straight home." The blond told her sister worried at what her sister was about to do, Ino was very uneasy of what Hinata might do… for all she knew Sasuke will sweet talk her into forgiving him, and if that happens she will be the one to take matters into her own hands.

"I will." Hinata said and then both heard the door. "That's probably Sasuke…" Hinata stated and received a nod and worried look from the electric blue eyed woman who has been her support.

Hinata left the room and when to greet the man who broke her heart, as soon as she opened the door her emotions took a toll on her.


	8. Chapter 8: Plan not so at work

**A/N: First off I want to thank all of you have read and reviewed you guys are awesome. Now I'm not all too happy with this chapter since I kinda got writers block… which was really weird since I always know what I want to happen and I just go with it, but this time I had a harder time getting to the point that I wanted. So let me know, because if its really bad I can rewrite it. On the plus side now that I got this over with I can finally continue normally, I think. Anyways, I will take your guys advice and next chapter will be longer and be more than likely just about Sasuke and Hinata. **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to MASAHI KISHIMOTO and my spelling slash grammar can be way off at times.

.

**Put a Ring on it**

**.**

**Every time I thought of you my heart would become excited and race, but today my heart aches of pain when I think of you. There is nothing left to say, I now understand how stupid I was to think… that perhaps one day… but no more because you can fool me once and I can blame you, but if I fall for it a second time I have no one to blame but myself.**

**.**

**Chapter 8: Plan not so at work**

**.**

Hinata left the room and went to greet the man who broke her heart; as soon as she opened the door her emotions took a toll on her.

And as soon as her pearly lavender eyes landed on the Uchiha's dark coal ones it was the most incredible thing; it was like her brain had some emergency switch that had just been turned on. Her smile was so believable, that if it hadn't been because for the fact that she knew that she had just been crying her eyes out yesterday and feeling sorry for her self today… Hinata herself would have never thought she was heartbroken.

Hinata immediately embraced the man like she would normally do, and Sasuke did not hesitate to return her embrace. But she could not relax just yet; Hinata understood that she could not depend on her emotions. 'Maybe Ino was right… I might need more time.' Hinata thought to her self with a bit of panic.

"Come on we should get going." Sasuke told her, the woman offered him a smile allowing Sasuke to pull her out into the hall, as she has yet to step further from him and simply kept close to him.

"So you haven't told me where we're going." Hinata stated curiously; earlier when she received Sasuke's message he had agreed and she had offered to go to one of the regular restaurants they go to, but Sasuke told her that he had a surprise for her and that he would pick her up. When she had read it, a pang had come into her chest with both pain and for some reason… excitement? She can't simply forget him; it will take her time for that, but she promised that she would forget Sasuke… though perhaps not forget as much as learn from what he has done to her.

Because she has to have self respect and love for herself before she can ever return that feeling.

Sasuke looked down at the curious woman, "You'll see when we get there." Was all he told her as they exit the complex and headed to the Uchiha's car.

Hinata couldn't help but wonder where he was taking her? And at the moment she was feeling that what ever it was that took over her up in her house it was starting to wear out on her, which was making her nevus and she was starting to fidget… something that she thought that she got over in her early teen years.

How wrong was she, to think that she had concurred her shyness.

**.**

The night was a bit calm not much was going on with the outside world known as Mother Nature, almost as if the source that controlled the weather simply decided to take time off and not really make the weather outside any specific way. Not hot or cold nor was their any sign of a harsh thunder storm though there where a few clouds here and there, but nothing signaling rain there was no harsh winds or gentle breeze.

The crescent moon shined high above; only a few more nights before it would disappear and begin a new cycle as it always has, and around the object that many admire and adore came the gentle twinkle of the diamonds in the sky sparkling like only they can.

Yes to some the night would be considered as plain, but to a certain man it was a night in which fate was smiling at him.

He sat in a nice family restaurant; he enjoyed coming to these types of places even if he was dinning alone. To see all the people that came with their families, having a good time with one another and spending time together in this world of today filed with technology that has separated them.

The look on his eyes would be nostalgic and jealous.

The man with long white hair always wished that he had that opportunity to have a family, to be able to hold a small being in his arms and know that he is the reason why he is in this world. To be able to hold and comfort the little being that will slowly, but quickly grow and to have the satisfaction of knowing that he helped raised a life and mold them into the person that they will be.

Jiraiya looked at all the people and it was almost like fate was finally giving him a pat on the back, because when his eyes darted to the entrance the person that he needed was coming in.

Ino was coming in with Kurenai Yuri and her husband (whose name escapes him) as well as their son who seemed to be no more than ten years maybe younger. So if they are here, that means the sweetheart that he had been meaning to see should be here too. His eyes scanned the door, but the midnight haired woman seemed to not be any where in sight… lady luck was simply teasing him; giving him a tap on the shoulder in order for him to turn in the direction of said tap, and find that lady luck was on the other side laughing at him.

Jiraiya sighed in disappointment at not seeing the woman, but when life gives you lemons you make lemonade… so he should work with what he has in front of him. He had been thinking about Hinata ever since his idiotic adopted son and associate had told him that she was involved with Tsunade's daughter's husband.

To the dark brown eyed man it was like saying a small kitten was capable of destroying a bolder, it's just impossible for something like that to ever occur. Unless said kitten was simply hiding behind its cute adorableness and was really a tigress that brought out her claws when you had your back turned; Hinata would never do something like that. Right?

The Hinata he met was a sweet kind girl who was never rude or snobby like the other models he had worked with; she always befriended anyone without judging.

So could that be why she would have a relationship with a married man?

It made no sense to him, they had worked together for a very long time and in that time he had been able to get to know her fairly well. Well enough to know that this was something that was not like her. Could Naruto be right; could he have told her that he would be divorcing his wife? Even if that would have been the case… why would she agree to something like this?

There is really now way for him to truly know unless he talks to her and asks her directly, as he watched the family have a seat his phone rang. Taking out the device he saw that it was a message from the blond.

**Naruto –**

**The bait is in sight, n papa bear is no where in sight… foxy is about 2 approach the target. Wait 4 further instructions papa b!**

Jiraiya read the message with a raised brow and then rolled his eyes, 'What the fuck?' he thought to himself. The idiot was speaking in code, they never agreed to that. And was he referring to him as 'papa bear'? Obviously he would not be in sight… what the hell was this idiot talking about.

Confusedly pissed, the white haired man began to reply to Naruto's messed up text; he sends to the dobe known as his associate and his son figure; and now that he thinks about it… It might have been for the best that he never had children since he can see how well the blond turned out. 'Then again, Naruto is not related to me… maybe I would have had a better chance if I would have come across him as an infant. After all he might have been dropped on his head, and I got him when the damaged was done.' He reasoned with himself when he finally got the blonds response.

**Naruto –**

**LOL… Sorry 4got 2 tell ya! But really who doesn't use code names in missions? n I messed up your not papa B… u can be the Ranger! What do ya think U LIKE! **

And in that moment Jiraiya faced palmed him self, 'This idiot! Why the hell do we need code names!' he asked himself, wondering how this would work. And then he began to debate if he should even replay. On one hand he could just ignore it and hope for the best and on the other hand he could reply and risk a migraine; the white haired male began to debate and weighs each option.

Giving a loud sigh the grey eyed man averted his eyes to the family who had caught his eye before, and there was still no sign of the bluenette. But since he was done with his dinner, and the dobe was bound to get arrested soon from what he can tell, it would be best if he went back home now and wait for Naruto's bail call.

Still he had to make the best of this situation, he got up and put on his best surprised face and smiled wildly "Hello ladies, it's been quite a wile." He said with as much enthusiasm as he could, and right away he got a response from the long haired blond who stood up and was quick to embrace him in a hug.

"Jiraiya!" Ino said happy to once again see the white haired man, she released him from her embraced and looked at him with a big smile. "We haven't seen each other in what… like almost three years." The electrical eyed blond said.

"It's good to see you again Jiraiya." Kurenai said and then stood up followed by her husband, "This is my husband Asuma Sarutobi and my son Kenji." The ruby eyed woman said introducing the two members of her family that Jiraiya had no acutance with. Asuma extended his hand which the white haired man accepted with a smile and they exchanged their greetings, and the small boy smiled and waved shyly at the older male who seemed to be a friend of his mom's.

With his smile still in place he looked at them all "And where might Nata-Chan be?" he asked what he had wanted to now for sometime now.

"She's out with her boyfriend!" the little boy suddenly announced coming quickly out of his shell, and a big smile in place once again enjoying. But he soon became self aware that all eyes were on him after his spontaneous out burst and a pink blush crossed his cheeks.

Jiraiya have a toothy smile at the boys actions, "Ah, he's a spontaneous little guy," he said, and everyone at the table smiled at the boy. And after that his smile dropped a bit, "Well, that's too bad. I would have really like to see her." He announced but did not expect any response form the bluenette's family.

Kurenai looked at the man who she has known for quite a few years offering him a smile, "I know how you feel, I'm her mom and I haven't even seen my daughter." She said with a small tingle of sadness.

"Ah, she has her own life now…" he told the woman with bright ruby eyes who smiled and nodded at his comment. "Well it was nice to see you two ladies again, and it was nice to meet you both Asuma Kenji." Jiraiya said his good bye, giving a small wave.

"It was nice to see you again Jiraiya." Ino said giving the man a second hug.

"Please give my regards to Hinata… oh and I will be doing something new projects so if either you or Hinata are interested look me up." He told her with a wink of an eye and gave the family a smile and took his leave.

**.**

This was incredible, never before had anyone done something like this for her. Her almond eyes scanned the area with such glee and joy; it has been so long since she felt so… what is the word, Loved?

Never before had anyone been this courteous with her, made her feel so special. There was no where else she would rather be than here, almost as if the clock had been turned back and she was once again living in her teen years. Filled with such illusion and hope that all her past lessons were nothing, but a mere foggy idea in the back of her thoughts where all her forgotten things lay. "This is amazing." She said.

The man with her stood proudly next to her, his arm around her shoulder as they walked the lighted streets of the park. "I thought you might like it." The silver head spoke with a husky voice that was all his own.

Right now they were in a park near a lake at the boarder of the city and the country side, and today seemed to be a very special day for these people who were celebrating the lights.

All around them there were sparklers and small firecrackers that the children would light up, and all over the pavement there were beautiful murals made with flower petals and candles that adorer each one making them unique, but none the leas each was beautiful.

Tsunade hugged the man of her dreams closely as they walked down the small but beautiful festival in the humble park that was light up with such life and activity.

Unaware to the two a pair of sky blue eyes were watching there every move; waiting for his opportunity to get close and introduce himself to his next queen.

**Naruto's POV**

Looking ahead of me I see the woman that I have to find for the perv of my dad, and to be honest I now see why he is so fucken pissed at the blond… even thou she could probably be my mom. I can so see me doing her; she is wearing a very nice fitting purple dress that gave all a very generous sight of her well developed chest, not to mention that the dress hugged her body so well that I wouldn't mind being made of silk if I could cover her glorious body.

Today would be fairly easy, but the tall man that is walking beside her is starting to get in the way even now. He might be a problem, but not one that I won't be able to handle if he gets in the way.

To be honest this is my favorite part of my… ugh…? Job!

Yeah, it makes me feel like… a ninja! I'm pretty sure that if I was a ninja, I would be like the awesomest ninja of all. Watching and hiding in the shadows without ever being detected, something that I've mastered over the course of my twenty six years of life and from what I can tell the two are heading to a more secluded area at this moment.

It's too bad that I have a mission to complete this light festival could really be a lot of fun… but I have to focus. I have to wait for my opportunity to approach Jiraiya's hot ex.

They are in a part of the park that seems to have a few people scattered around the place, some on blankets others simply sitting on the grass. Perhaps there will be a show of some sort because a few others are approaching he area or they are simply taking a break from the festival…? After all too much fun can be overwhelming.

At the moment the two are only talking… ugh, she's a talker. How can he stand all her chatter? Really at this moment I admire this guy even thou he is my rival… not really, or maybe not as much because from what I can see, we both share the same chatter irritation. This might be my chance… best to inform the prev.

I quickly take out my phone and message the old man he will be so damn happy! I begin to make my way to the beauty in the flattering dress… suddenly I hear the single tone of my phone; I see that Jiraiya has replied. Excitedly I open his message…

**Jiraiya –**

**You idiot why the hell would I be in sight? And when the hell did we agree on code names?**

I can't help but feel like an idiot, but hey we all make mistakes. Right?

And the code name… who the hell doesn't have a code name when you are doing a mission, like this? I mean really, Jiraiya would not last a minute in the ninja world. I can't help but sigh, thou in his defense I suppose he has a point, and even if Jiraiya were to turn out to be the worst ninja in the world he still needs a cool code name to help his lack of awesomeness…

Now that this is settled, back to the mission.

**End Of Naruto POV**

**.**

The plate in front of her was extravagant; the best cuisine that most only wish to one day try to her it is nothing more than a plain meal. A meal that she doesn't even know why she decided to have, even thou she has not tasted a bit all day. Yet here was this scrumptious looking meal, prepared with the finest of ingredients by the finest money could buy.

Her appetite was no where at the moment, "Is there something wrong, Tenten-sama?" the meek voice of the blond maid called out to her with a frighten tone.

Straining her face, "Nothing is wrong." The brunette said and got up leaving the dinning room. She began to wonder what she should do. Suddenly she realized she was in front of Sasuke's home office, without care she opened the door and entered.

She went on ahead and sat in his chair, and then bent down and took out a small rectangular device that she hide under his desk… she knew that it was wrong to steal from her husband, but she had to. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

The problem is how do you work it?

She never had to deal with any navigational device; ever since she was young she had someone to taker to and from where ever she pleased. There has never in her life been a moment where she had to worry about how to get somewhere; that is why she pays other to do it for her.

But at this moment she regrets it because this turned out to be one of the 'useless' things that she had never once imagined she would have to operate, much less alone. Then again she never considered being cheated on by the man who effortlessly stole her heart and doesn't even appreciate it.

Tenten closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting it out in a loud sigh, as she frowned her closing her chocolate eyes in irritation. "It's not his fault…" she began as a type of anger release, "It was a whore whose temptation over came him with he slut ways." Her voice finished her thoughts out loud; some count to ten well she chants a lie… one that she has convinced herself if she says enough she will one day believe it herself, just as she has been convincing herself that Sasuke Uchiha loved her unconditionally.

After a few short moments she managed to calm her thoughts and erase all shameful thoughts of her husband, at this moment the only important thing is to figure out whom the hell is the bitch that had the lady balls to try and steal her husband. And the only way she can get somewhat an idea of how to start is by finding out that who it is, and the device that she has in her possession should be of great help.

"UGH!" Tenten practically shouted annoyed that she could not figure out how to work it, there had to be someone who could show her how to; but who could she trust with this? Especially because she can't have anyone know of this.

She swore that the only one who would know of this would be herself and no one else, but how can she get this information? What is she supposed to do, walk up to someone and say; hi I stole my husband's navigation device thing, but I have no idea how to get any of the places where he has been out to, so can you help me?

They would look at her like she is insane, and that is something that is unacceptable for someone of her status. Perhaps it will be the only she can get what she wants, but who's worthy of such trust?

**.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sasuke's choice part 1

**A/N: Since the last chapter was overly dull I decided to give you all a treat. Hope you like! Thou it's not too long, but I'll get started on the next chapter soon. Anyways leave me your thoughts if you have any if not that's cool, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to MASAHI KISHIMOTO and my spelling slash grammar can be way off at times.

.

**Put a Ring on it**

**.**

**Every time I thought of you my heart would become excited and race, but today my heart aches of pain when I think of you. There is nothing left to say, I now understand how stupid I was to think… that perhaps one day… but no more because you can fool me once and I can blame you, but if I fall for it a second time I have no one to blame but myself.**

**.**

**Chapter 9: Tonight: Sasuke's choice part 1**

**. **

The stars high above where the only thing that lavender pearls can see at the moment as they sparkled and twinkled high above, at the moment they were the only witnesses of anything that may or may not occur. The same question lingered in Hinata's mind… how? 'How did I come to this?' she once again continued to ask herself, but that is a very big peace of crap because she knows perfectly well how this situation came to be.

'Why did I not see this coming?'

The Uchiha's eyes turned to face the woman next to him… it was odd since she was not acting like her normal self. Sasuke reached over and held her hand, retrieving her attention. "Hey are you okay?" he asked her.

Hinata on her part smiled and nodded her head, "Yes… just curious, where are you taking me?" she asked him hoping that he will not see throw her small fib; it was true her mind was wondering on what he could be planning, but another part of her mind was on something completely different.

_One year earlier –_

She couldn't help it, and yet a small voice in the back of her mind keeps telling her to stop this, but how could she do it? Hell if that little voice was so persistent for her to stop this then it should take control of her body if not give better commands, because she can't and doesn't want to stop.

His hot lips crushed into hers as they some how found their selves in this situation, and she like it… does that make her a bad person? No Hinata is a human, and just like the dark eyed man who is ravishing her lips, the bluenette has needs as well.

His lips were harsh… aggressive almost and the taste of the liquor that they shared was still in his mouth intoxicating her even more, never had anyone kissed her in such a manner, it was exciting and at the same time a bit frightening. His hands roamed her body with a need and that only added fuel to the fire that had emerged and started hours ago, his lips moved from Hinata's now red and slightly swollen lips to her neck. Her eyes felt droopy it was an ecstasy that would only grow with every touch that the Uchiha made on her. The pearl eyed woman could feel his lips and his teeth begin their expert work as she felt him begin to bit down and lick the area where Hinata understood that tomorrow she would wake with his mark.

The sign that will claim that she had been in a man's arms and the funny thing is that she doesn't even know him; all that was known is that his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is Karin's husband's younger brother and that's it.

A few hours ago Hinata had been with Karin, trying on some new things that she wanted to photograph her in. He and his brother had shown up and while his brother Itachi, Hinata had been a bit familiar with; the younger of the two was all but a mystery to her. Curiosity got the better of her and so she had accepted an invitation for a drink, like he had proposed and so far she regrets nothing.

During the whole shoot his eyes had never once averted from the bluenette, or perhaps her body? But is her body not herself?

She had ignored it at first; it wasn't the first time that someone had watched her in such a way. And Hinata would admit she was a little happy and excited that he kept his eyes on her, but she was also a bit curious since he had yet to approach her.

Every now and then her eyes would avert and look back at him, and the bastard doesn't even try to hide the fact that he is watching her; no he simply looks her in eye and offers her a smirk. And the young woman with lavender orbs simply study him a bit; he is about a head taller then she is, his skin is a dark shade of porcelain that stands out with his dark ebony hair and onyx eyes. He seems to be a very important person, if not he simply feels important; because the saying act like what you are can easily be converted into act like what you want to be.

Did she want him to approach her? It didn't matter to Hinata; the only damn thing that is for sure is that she was not going to walk up to him if that is what he is thinking. If so then he should simply avert his eyes; eyes that are dark deep, a deepness that can lour her in if she's not careful… pulling her into the depth that he is.

Eventually he gets it, she will not go to him; if Sasuke wants her he has to go to her, and if he is what she want and likes they can give it a shot, if not then she would simply play the stuck up bitch and walk away.

Hinata can only assume that with that knowledge, he understood that she would not be the one to flirt and throw her self at him. But she couldn't deny that he was attractive and perhaps things could get interesting between them if she could read him; but the man is nothing but a mystery and Hinata can't help but want to solve and explore Sasuke Uchiha.

She was curious as to who he was and what he was.

The Uchiha on the other hand kept eyeing her; she was a very attractive woman better then what he had to go home to. He understood that his very generous sister in law hated Tenten this hate going back to their high school years; his 'humble and caring' little wife was not the angelic white dove his grandmother thought she was… back in their teen years the brunette made Karin's life a living hell. Constantly putting her down on her financial statues, that had never really mattered to him so he had befriended the girl; an act that had all believe that she had fallen for him which may or may not be true, but he can sleep well at night since he never actually tried anything with her just a friendship. In all reality he can assume that the only reason that she acted the way that she did with him in those days was simply a way for her to get closer to Itachi.

So this is why she would always insist that Itachi brings him when he comes to pick up her from work; when ever she worked with someone who he may like. She didn't just pick out a pretty face with a nice body, no he could do that on his own…Karin would pick out the ones that she knew were not clingy…Crazy!

And the ebony haired male can honestly say that he has probably the best sister in law ever as for Itachi he would constantly scold him… giving him a speech about how he should respect and give his wife a chance. And then he would lecture his wife on how she should not encourage him. Heh what did Itachi know about this any ways?

But why should he anyways? She connived her way into this mess; did she ever ask him how he felt about getting married? No she didn't and so she deserves this… she wanted to be his wife well she is now, but in no way is he ever going to give up his comfortable life that she just had to mess up for him. Because of Tenten he has to sneak around now.

Because not only did Tenten ruin his peace and wonderful life… no the chocolate eyed woman went farther than that. She took the possibility of actually having a family, a real one; one where he had chosen to start it, his own decision.

As soon as both were done Sasuke took this as his chance to talk to the new beauty that caught his eye. The woman with the exotic eyes and hair the shade of night had her back to him, discussing something with his sister in law.

"Ah Sasuke, it's good to see you." The woman with glasses and flaming hair said causing the model to turn to face him. Up closer he took a better look at her eyeing her from head to toe and when his eyes finally met with her pearls he saw it.

A look of indifference adored Hinata's face, the jerk had the nerve to be checking her out with out care… like she was some kind of object being auctioned off to the highest bidder.

"Hinata this is my brother in law Uchiha Sasuke." Karin told Hinata, trying to ease the situation by introducing them, "Sasuke this is Yuri Hinata." She said proudly; Karin had noticed how he keeps eyeing her newest friend and she was happy that he liked her choice.

Sasuke offered her a smirk and that made Hinata mad… he was overly confident in himself, but she did not voice this thought or show it in her expression instead she offered him a smile. At that moment Itachi made his appearance next the flaming haired woman known as his wife, "well since you two are done for today we should simply head out now." The older male said, wanting to keep Karin's new choice as far from his younger brother as possible; he has told his wife time and time again how what she does is wrong… on many levels.

Not only is she helping his brother cheat on his wife, she's hurting those who are supposed to be her friends.

It is clear to him that Karin has never once thought about the consequences of her actions and no matter how much he reminds his wife; she will not learn. Countless times he has wanted to just allow the two do this but, Itachi knows and understands that when you play with fire you can get away a few times… this is only because the flame is allowing you to put your guard down, but once it is… the fire will be more than sure and happy to burn you. And flame scars are always the most visible to us all, but until these two get burned they will not learn… that doesn't mean that he wants them to go through that on the contrary, but how can he? When all they do is ignore his warning.

And yet again it's like he camouflages into the wall or something, "What an amazing idea!" a happy woman with glasses screamed "We should all go out to dinner." Karin suggests and Itachi gave off an inward sigh and closed his eyes.

Sasuke was all but pleased that his sister would do this for him and was more than excited to get closer to the beauty known as Hinata.

The bluenette on her part was not too sure what she should do she can simply decline the offer making up an excuse of having previously made other plans or she could join them and have Sasuke Uchiha stare at her all night… hmm decisions, decisions. If one where to weigh both these options out which one would come out on top?

But that all went down the drain because some how she ended up in a very lovely hotel in the arms of a stranger, but Hinata's not complaining there is nothing wrong with this.

After dinner with the married couple Sasuke offered to take her out for a dink, and she had accepted. Why?

Because he had actually been a decent guy during dinner… never once had he hit on her with overly used pickup lines or assaulted her with insinuating questions that had double meanings. Nope he was almost a gentleman… almost because he conveniently picked out a nice bar in a luxurious hotel not too far from the restaurant they ate at.

They had a few drinks, not enough to have her be out of her better judgment, she was alright. It had been her choice to be here with him, because of one thought 'For once I'll take a ride on my wild side.' A side that she has only explored a few times and in those times she was glad that she took a chance; and in this moment it's not an acceptation.

Sasuke's lips continue to ravish her neck and shoulders. His hold on her was tight as he guided her to the bed now, but he began to peal her shirt off with such an effortless move that it made the silvery lavender orb holder feel intimidated again for a moment.

She had ever only been with a hand full of men and didn't need all her fingers to count and name them, but with him it was almost like she was starting from zero again. Or perhaps it is simply because he is a stranger, but here she is allowing him to use her in any way that he may please. This is something that she would have never in her entire life thought that she would ever do, but it's good to try new things… at least once right?

With the woman's shirt off leaving her in only her purplish red bra and skirt; effortlessly he pushed her smaller frame on to the bed and began to ravish her lips again and Hinata's body began to push it's self back moving to the center of the bed and keeping up with him as best as she could. His hands began to run over the hill of her hips; his fingers lightly almost ghostly running small circles around the area causing her a great excitement. An excitement that could not be hidden from him even if her life depended on it; with each movement that his hands and fingers did Hinata could not help but push her lower body to him wanting to get more contact from his hands.

Her act seemed to please him because Sasuke held her hips down and he lowered himself and roughly grinded himself once in Hinata's hot core and she felt it, she felt the hardness of his member, and Hinata couldn't help it she moaned loudly as a way to express her like for the act.

It was a moan of pleasure; of want and need nothing but pure lust. The woman wanted more of that contact, and she wrapped her legs around Sasuke's hips and began to push her core to the hardness that gave such a sense of fulfilling pleasure. At that moment she wanted to have him in her, she had to have him.

Their breaths were roughly coming out as pants, but Hinata never stop the movement of her hips and Sasuke simply held still his hands moving to Hinata's thighs and he began to crease the bear skin that her skirt offered. Soon Hinata's hands moved to the onyx eyed man's shirt and with a bit of trouble began to sloppily unbutton his shirt; but at the moment her brain was not at its full capacity of demands to the body; her senses were limited at the moment only allowing the woman to feel instead of actually thinking clearly, causing her to slow the grinding motion a bit while she began the task of riding Sasuke of the cloth that covered his upper body from her lavender eyes and the touch of her hands.

And while Hinata took care of his shirt, her motions slowed but never stopped and Sasuke's hands found themselves moving farther up her thighs creasing the lace that hide beneath the skirt and he kept his hands there until Hinata managed to unbutton his shirt. Only then did he leave the softness of her upper thighs and lower hips.

Slowly but surely eventually the task was fulfilled; both Hinata and Sasuke's pants were a bit calmer now, but that's not what either wanted and now that Hinata's brain didn't have to work as hard as it just had to, the motion of her hips began to speed up again. Her small hands began to linger on his chest and eyes began to scan every part of him.

The friction that Hinata's grinding made was deliciously coming to its peak, the feeling was becoming better and more pleasurable with every touch of her warm wet core to his hardness. And with a newly found control and a lust rush Sasuke found the way to stop Hinata's act, taking hold of her hips and pushing them a bit roughly to the mattress.

The woman under him gave a pout and began to try to squirm out of his hold; wanting to continue the feeling that they had both been experiencing, but Sasuke didn't allow her griping her hips harder and giving her a growl. And even with the pressure of his hands her actions did not stop there, her small hands found their way to his wrists and from there began to slide up his arms and to his shoulders where she griped a bit and this time pushed her upper half up.

Once she was close enough she began to lightly peck at his neck, her arms loosening the grip on Sasuke's shoulders and gently gliding their way to his hair. Her hands lightly tangling themselves in his silky ebony locks as she went in for a kiss, their lips made contact with one another and with parting lips she entered his mouth once again being greeted by the taste of alcohol. Shyly she began to explore his mouth, but was stopped by the Uchiha's tongue that began to push hers out.

That action was something that she had not been expecting; tightening her eyes a bit and the grip on his hair she began to fight back trying her hardest to stay within Sasuke's mouth. Her own pink peace of meat began to push his with all her might, everything that she was doing was currently put on hold as she battled Sasuke for dominance; hands still in his hair she began to tug at his dark strands with rougher movements.

The Uchiha's hands began to crease their way up as he kissed her, arriving at her ribs his fingers began to gently circle around the area slowly snaking their way to her back and with a fast movement unclipped the woman's magenta bra. Sasuke's hands then moved up her back feeling it a few times before he went to her shoulders and began to peal the strands off her shoulders.

His actions went unnoticed by the model as her soul purpose was to enter and explore the Uchiha's mouth, she was persistent in this task but her lungs could only go so long without oxygen. Finally she retreated back breaking off the kiss and taking in deep breaths; only then did she realize that her breasts were semi freed. Her hands lifted a bit from his hair reaching up a bit allowing the lacy cloth to be removed from her body, exposing her upper half to the man's coal like eyes.

Sasuke did not hold on to the brightly colored cloth and threw it off into some corner of the room, with his hands free of anything he went for her mounds. Hinata on her part once again positioned her hands on the Uchiha's shoulders and began to lean back onto the bed.

Sasuke's hands began to crease her breasts; his thumb circling around the nipples that began to perk up with a new life that was granted by the touch of the man. His lips made contact with her upper torso as he bit down lightly on her collar bone sucking it roughly as he had previously done with her neck.

The woman was to busy feeling the pleasure that Sasuke was bringing her; all doubt was thrown out of her body. The bluenette's mewls were gently coming from her and growing louder with every passing moment, Hinata's hands then came up to the Uchiha's head entwining her fingers in his hair again while his lips worked on her skin.

Sasuke felt her begin to squirm under him; smirking into her skin he moved lower his hands gliding back to her hips while his lips left a trail of kisses down to her breasts. He began to kiss her right while he teasing her left with his hand, he knew that he was dealing too long because she began to pull his hair again only this time it was more aggressive. Soon the Uchiha found him self complying with the woman's wishes and took her nipple into his mouth and began to play with it; swearing his tongue around the bud and lightly sucked and nibbled on it tugging it when he pulled back slightly .

Immediately he received praise from Hinata as she squirmed and loudly moaned his name, his hand continued to massage her breast molding it in his hand while occasionally pinching and pulling her nipple.

She loved this feeling it was amazingly wonderful to feel this way, and again she wanted more slowly her legs started to move up wanting to in twine with the mans hips so she could feel the wonderful friction that he had deprived her of. Her own mini assignment was half accomplished her left leg had been successful, but her right was forced down by Sasuke's hand; once he felt her begin to try and move her leg again his grip on her upper thigh tighten as he cupped it and moved his hand to her lower part groping her butt over the shelled of clothe that was becoming a barrier.

But even with Sasuke's intervention on her she worked with what she had and began to try getting that delicious friction again; taking the challenge of grinding herself on him again while the Uchiha tried to stop her action.

Once he felt her wet hot core glide on his hardness his grip on her body increased and the nipple that was in his mouth was released as he hissed, Hinata noticed his distraction and decided to take this further. Her hands went from his hair creasing over his shoulders to his chest and after securing that she had all her strength she pushed the man off her making him land on his back now with her over him this time.

Her soft lips automatically made contact with the Uchiha's; kissing him with a hot need that drove him over the edge, and only increased his lust for the woman who once again began to grind herself on him. Sasuke's hands tighten around her hips and with a rushing move found themselves pulling the woman's skirt, sliding it over her body.

Once the object was just below her rib cage Sasuke unbuttoned it making it easier to slid it over her chest, and with an obedient Hinata cooperating to remove the object she was left only in her thinly lace crimson purple thong short. The skirt was thrown out into the room rejected and unwanted by either one in the room, coal eyes looked at the image before him his hands wandered back to her bottom globs molding them in his palms.

Hinata closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the Uchiha's touch as his hands wandered up her back in a light feathery motion that made her shiver. She dipped down and began to gently kiss the man's neck lightly and made her trip down, all the while her hands worked on undoing his pants.

The hands that were on Hinata's back finally found their real target; her soft mounds. In an instant they gently cupped the woman's breasts and then he squeezed them in a not so gentle way that was almost painful for her.

The bluenette let out a loud moan with her eyes tightly shut and biting down on her bottom lip; she had never had any man treat her in such a way. And even though she did enjoy the feeling she was not about to allow him to treat her in such a manner. While he continued his treatment with her nipples Hinata concentrated on releasing his erection. Pulling his pants down to his thighs and pulling his boxer enough to just free his manhood and with her hand she took hold of the base of his member and gave a ruff squeeze and slid up to his tip and with her thumb Hinata gently ran a circular pattern.

Sasuke hissed at her act and looked at her and saw her give him a small mischievous smile, to see her like this was something that he would have not expected from her… she looked too innocent.

Perhaps it really is the quiet ones that you have to watch out for.

Again her hand moved in that same tight motion as she began to masturbate him, and if Hinata thought that this would stop the harsh treatment to her breast… she was terribly wrong; because the Uchiha held on to them like his life depended on it. His breath began to quicken as her pace staid steady; not too fast not too slow. Then his hands left her mounds again and went back south to her butt, Sasuke pushed the thin lace aside and began to play with her for a bit before he inserted a finger into and began to pump it in and out of her. Her breath was caught as she closed her eyes trying her best to keep pleasing him.

The coal eyed man's pants were heard in the room and were accompanied by Hinata's moans and gentle yells. She felt him begin to jerk in her hand and she understood; he was close, she was about to speed up her pace when he stopped and brought his hands away from her center. Sasuke stopped her hand, pulling her in for a kiss and began to slide the last peace of clothing off of her flipping them over so they were in their previous position and then finished removing his own.

Then he was again in between her legs and leaned down to kiss her neck. And Hinata's hands moved to circle Sasuke's neck and tangle her fingers in his dark hair. He positioned himself in her entrance and inserted himself in her; the feeling was sensational for both as Sasuke began to pump in and out of her. His grunts and pants were over powered by the pearl eyed woman's moans…

.


	10. Chapter 10: Sasuke's Choice Part 2

**A/N: Whoa that took real long; I know where I want to go I'm just having issues getting there. But things don't always work as well as they seem in our heads, hopefully that won't be an issue! If it doesn't make sense let me know and I will attempt to explain it better latter on or just redo the chapter well more like post the other one I wrote, which will be somewhat different but ultimately will end the same way. **

**The one thing that's for sure is I don't think anyone will guess how this will end, hope I'm making it suspenseful enough  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to MASAHI KISHIMOTO and my spelling slash grammar can be way off at times.

.

**Put a Ring on it**

**.**

**Every time I thought of you my heart would become excited and race, but today my heart aches of pain when I think of you. There is nothing left to say, I now understand how stupid I was to think… that perhaps one day… but no more because you can fool me once and I can blame you, but if I fall for it a second time I have no one to blame but myself.**

**.**

**Chapter 9: Tonight: Sasuke's choice part 2**

**. **

Hinata slowly opened her eyes feeling the warmth of the man's arm around her looking over to the window she could see that even though the curtains were in front of the window's glass it was still dark out. Her mind was a still a bit fuzzy from both last night's activities, the intoxicating substance that she had taken as well from the sleepy feeling that had yet to leave her. Sitting up a bit her eyes rescanned around the room to find a clock; checking the time she saw that it was almost six in the morning.

Letting out a sigh she laid back down and snuggled under the covers enjoying the warm feeling; about to allow sleep to pull her back. Suddenly she heard a beeping sound an annoying tone and felt the bed sift and the warmth of the body next to her leaves her. Opening her eyes she saw Sasuke finding the source of the sound that disturbed her as well as him from their rest, sitting up she felt reality hit her…

What were they?

A one night stand perhaps, but how is she supposed to act in a situation like this? Suddenly she wished she would have realized this earlier when she woke up so she could have gotten dressed and been on her way.

His eyes saw the message from Itachi, this irritated him. He had been comfortable; sleeping peacefully, but of course… someone always has to wake you when you are at your most comfortable part of slumber.

Taking a deep breath she summoned her courage, "Is everything, okay?" she asked hoping it was the right thing to say in a moment like this. Keeping as calm and relaxed as she possibly could on the outside, but on the inside she was a nervous thirteen year old all over again.

Sasuke turned around and saw Hinata; sitting in the center of the bed hair slightly tangled and wavy messy even, but that did not take away from her beauty; the bed's cover securely around her torso. Giving her a smirk he nodded and approached her, she really looked so innocent and beautiful in that position.

He sat right next to her, his hand creasing her face lightly before he dipped his head and connected their lips. Hinata's eyes widen slightly before she closed them and allowed herself to enjoy Sasuke's lips over hers; from his tongue slipping into her mouth playing gently with hers and exiting giving her enjoyable wet pecks for a moment because before she knew it his lips left hers. "Get some rest… don't worry about anything." He told her in a soft whisper on her neck as he gave gentle pecks while lying her back down and went back to getting dressed before he left her.

Hinata offered him a small smile before she complied and did as he asked; laying back down and quickly closed her eyes, pulling the covers around her and using her arms as a pillow while she cradled her head. Her heart was pounding; racing so fast she thought she would start to pant or at least hypervent. At this moment she just wanted him to leave… to hurry up and just get out.

The pearl eyed woman wanted to yell out at him, to tell him what a bastard he was and whatever else her angry…

No angry is an understatement, she was furious.

But Hinata knew that she would not win anything with that, no one had forced her to come here with him; it had been her choice. There were no promises of a tomorrow together… and she was glad that there hadn't been any because from what she could see; those sweet words that would promise her this universe and fifty others, would be nothing more than simple words… empty promises that he would not keep.

This was better, just let him leave and pray that she never sees him again. Her grip on the pillow began to tighten, 'Why can't he just leave!' she yelled to herself; she didn't want to see him in person, in photograph or in some hallucination, Uchiha Sasuke was not welcomed even in her dream— nightmares she just wanted to forget his face. But is it possible to forget such a man?

Sasuke quickly dressed and then his eyes looked back to the woman that he had in his arms a few hours ago, with his hands in his pockets he headed for the door. Opening it he was greeted by the bright lights of the hall and so he began his walk to the elevator.

Once she heard the door close she waited a few moments that seemed eternal, and once she was sure that he was gone. The bluenette sat up; bringing a hand to her forehead she swept it down to her cheek and brushed some of her long midnight hair out of her face.

Taking a deep breath she held it for a few moments then she released it in a loud sigh, "Don't cry… there is no reason to shed any tears." She whispered out loud trying to comfort herself. She felt sick to her stomach; like she did the worst thing she could have… she was scared? Scared of getting caught; having others know what she just did.

But, why?

Why should she be scared? She's an adult; a grown woman. If she wants to have sex then it's alright, she can. There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of she can make her own choices, "Don't be, there is no need to be… everything will be okay." She said.

Hinata tried to relax herself closing her eyes she began inhale and exhale wanting this feeling to leave her. Hinata was trying to convince herself that it was okay… that nothing bad would happen. 'Everything will be alright.' Again she intended to reassure herself. And after a few minutes of self-assurance and many deep breaths latter she was somewhat better, ready to get up and pretend that nothing happened at least.

With a forced smile, "What are the chances that I will have to deal with him ever again?" she let the question out into the air, not wanting to answer it herself or to receive the response from anyone. It was a question for the wind to carry and take far to another country!

.

"…and the way that she was talking like she owned the place. Ugh!" an irritated and frustrated sound came out of the woman's lips, her velvet hair slipped to a side of her face that she swiped back very ungracefully defiantly not lady like. "Seriously, you have to put a stop to the snob of your wife…!" her arms crossed across her chest, brow as low south as she could possibly have it. Her eyes soon averted to the Uchiha heir and widen and a frownish puckered pout formed on her lips; like she had tasted something so sour, "Sasuke! Are you even listening to me!" Karin shouted at her brother in law.

Sasuke just continued looking over the documents that were placed in front of him he didn't have time to hear Karin's rant about her hate towards Tenten. It was best to ignore her… eventually she would get just as annoyed as he was and leave. The lucky velvet head! Unfortunately for Sasuke he would have to endure her for a while longer now. "Sasuke!" Karin wined and stomped her feet like a small child that did not get her way -he blamed Itachi for that- putting the pages down the ebony haired male leaned back on his chair and began to loosen his tie.

His eyes turned towards his brother's wife, "Fine Karin, what is it?" he asked, really what did she want from him? He is not a miracle worker; defiantly not a saint, so what the hell could Karin possibly want him to do!

The childish stomping stopped and Karin regained her posture and began to act like an adult again; arms crossed, head up straight, "Well, Sasuke… if you would have been listening to me you would know." The crimson eyed beauty said rather calmly. Her eyes made contact with Sasuke's coal like orbs, she sighed while closing her eyes then opened them showing her ruby gems once again "Sasuke! You have to put a stop to the snob of your wife!~" Karin once gain wined, like a spoiled girl who's daddy had just neglected by rejecting her wish.

Sasuke kept his poker face; but deep down inside he wanted nothing more than to run out of the building and never return. Of course that was nothing more than an idea that will never happen, just one of those things you get in the most irritating of moments. And they would more likely come after him; hunting him down like an animal, and even if that was the case he was the predator not the pray! He ran from no one!

Leaning his elbows onto his desk he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "And exactly what do you want me to do?" he asked just wanting to get this over with, it was not fair. He has Tenten nagging him in one ear and Karin has decided to take the other, all the while he has his grandmother on his back with the occasional stomping of his great uncle, let's not forget the determination of keeping him in place by his dad. And his nosy mother in law who he can't seem to get off his ass, oh and who could forget his favorite; the party pooper of his older brother Itachi.

Karin's face became sour again and her breathing started to pick up again, "I'm not sure what part you don't understand Sasuke, I want you to put a stop to the snob you call a wife." She said calmly with irritation dripping off the words that went through her pearly whites.

The Uchiha inhaled and slowly exhaled eyes closing, "and what do you want me to do?" he said with just as much irritation as his sister in law had, this was not going to get them anywhere if he did not break the cycle. But what did she want?!

"Sasuke! I want you to put a stop to that snob Tenten!" Karin shouted furious that the man before her did not seem to give a damn on what the brunet did or didn't do, and if he was not going to listen to her she would go to who would! Her loving husband Itachi he would talk to the hard head he had for a younger brother! And with this resolution she huffed and turned to exit the president's office and begin her search for her hubby.

Sasuke on his part simply raised a brow and saw as he had been right, once she got fed up she would leave; just as she was and with the shut of the door he allowed himself to lean back on his chair and spin to face the glass window. Really he was getting too old for this he was twenty seven now and life seemed to be running faster than ever before, perhaps this is what most call a 'mid-life crisis' or perhaps he is depressed and then again it might be a normal part of life.

Then perhaps he is just unhappy with his life which is more likely it and he might be on his way to the second on this list of possibilities of what might be going on with him.

.

_Present time—_

Her eyes looked out the window focusing on the scenery and not the reflection of her as she felt a hand cover her own. Hinata's pearl orbs turned towards the man who turned her into his mistress; he gave her a smile as he slowed the car and came to a stop.

On reflex she looked out to the front and saw a crowd of people; small children laughing and running around in small groups of twos threes and fives holding flash lights and colorful glow sticks. Many couples walked hand in hand as they looked at all the game booths with many prizes from stuffed animals, along with stands of festival goodies and treats.

The beautiful woman had not been expecting this; it was not a normal thing that applied with the Uchiha's style of doing things. And in past weeks this would have been a wonderful surprise a different type of outing, but now it all makes sense; this is a small town festival, one that she had never had any knowledge of so that means no one that he could know would be here. That explains why they always met in reserved places, her thoughts were simply that he was a reserved man and since she had met his older brother and been to his apartment what could have been the problem.

But she simply did not learn from the first time that they met, perhaps it had been her lack of experience in relationships. Men throw themselves at her feet, declaring their love and loyalty to her calling her beautiful, sexy and pretty; what the perfect woman should be like.

Was it all true? Or sweet words to get her in bed?

"This is…" she really had no words it was wonderful and now a torment of feelings were swirling within her. Ino had been right she was not ready to face the man who destroyed her heart, her eyes turned to his they became glossy with the moisture of the tears that wanted to form; taking a deep breath she smiled and closed her eyes and finished her sentence "Very wonderful Sasuke." She spoke the truth of her thoughts.

Both exit the vehicle, with a heavy heart the blue haired beauty walked along with the man who has broken her heart. The Uchiha's hand was warm unlike her cool smaller hand her heart tightened; of joy or sorrow maybe both.

She never judges others, but that may not always be a good thing…

.

_A Year Ago—_

The day had been long and a bit stressful and all Hinata wanted was to get back to her room and relax, perhaps with a nice hot bath. "Well this is the life don't you think, hun" Ino exclaimed with a long sigh that followed after. "We get paid to be beautiful and envied by all those other woman that don't" she expressed her thoughts and graced her hands from her breast to her hips "Have the hot body that we do." She said with such confidence and seriousness to her words as she turned towards Hinata.

The moon eyed woman looked back at Ino, then both burst out in laughter at the words and thoughts that went on in the blondes mind. "Don't be silly Ino." Hinata said as they stopped at the doors that lead to each of their rooms, "So do you want to hang out and relax for a while?" the bluenette asked her best friend.

"I would, but I saw something very interesting entering the bar downstairs" Ino said with a wink and a sly smile on her face, "You should come with; there are plenty to go around." Ino said as she took out her room card to open her door.

"Thanks but I'm not really up for it right now, you go on have fun." Hinata finish as she too entered her own room, and with one last look back and a smile towards her sister she spoke "Good night Ino"

"Alright, I'll tell you how it went!" The beauty said and entered her courters to change into something sexier.

Hinata went on and moved over to her room's phone and took a look at all the numbers and extensions that were written down on a sheet, scanning the page she saw the line that she needed and made her call.

.

Ino scanned the room that she had just entered and was attempting to fine the object that had caught her attention. It was tall dark and very much her type of man. With a bit of disappointment she took a seat at the bar, the man who was making all of the drinks noticed her fast and walked up to her with a smile. "What can I get for you miss?" he asked politely with a lustful look that held wandering eyes and a wonderful smile with lips that could find all her soft spots.

And with reason she had on a nice little black strapless dress, the top fabric was overlapping giving the girls more of their shape, with a waist hugging lace that showed her figure before flowing down loosely on her body. Giving a flirtatious smile, "Just white wine would be good." She said in the same tone as her smile.

Hey we have to keep the guys attention, can't have him forget about you if the place gets too busy. And like a good employee he went on to accomplish the customer's request, he took a glass and with much care he poured in the finest wine he had and poured till her glass was half way full.

Her disappointment did not last too long because as if on cue what she had been looking for had appeared, she smiled with her eyes and looked away from what she would love to stare at all night, well maybe other things too. Now to see if he has noticed her or if she will have to discreetly make her presence known to the stranger.

Her eyes saddened with fury for a moment, a woman with short dirty blond curls entered right after her man. So now what? Dose she give up or does she still go for the attack?

'…It's not lady like to make a scene' she told herself and turned away from the man with all much disappointment… 'Damn I'm a model and drop dead gorgeous… what good does that do me if I can't have the man that I want?' she said frustrated that she did not get what she wanted. She was almost finished with her wine, 'Maybe I should go drag Hinata with me to some club, Bollywood is full of wonderful places.' She said to herself.

Both were currently in India, Bollywood to be exact taking a few shots in the city for a very well-known gentlemen's magazine that was owned by a very sexy brunette. A distinguished tone came on and the blond reached into her hand into her small purse wallet and took out her phone.

**Smexy! Where are you at?!**

**-Anko **

With a smile she replied:

**Down at the bar, why don't you bring your lovely little ass down here and keep me company for a while! ;)**

**-Ino**

Maybe having their manager down here would be good, it's better to be with the crazy woman than to be here feeling low about not being the one that was sitting next to the man who she wanted. Of course from the look of the message she was probably wasted by now, but going along with it is always fun. It took only a few moments before a reply from Anko:

**Mmm fuck yeah! Let's go get some! LOL XD **

Yeah that was about right the woman does have a bit of a problem with the consumption of strong substances.

Back in Hinata's room, the model enjoyed the treatment her muscles where feeling after her massage. This had been a good idea for her; what she had wanted, needed and very much enjoyed, but her moment did not finish with her drifting off into sleep.

Out of nowhere, the hotels phone began to ring. Her eyes opened and she was puzzled at what the front desk may want, what did they want? She got up and answered; "Hello?" she said waiting to hear what was happening. "Good evening Miss. Yuhi, we apologize for the disturbance, but there is a call for you would you like to take it?" The woman in the lobby asked. "Um yes of course." She said not sure what this was all about. "I shall transfer you, do you need anything else?" the woman down on the first floor asked, "No, thank you." She responded.

"Hello, I'm calling from—

The man on the line was cut off and that puzzled Hinata even more than before, "Hey I wanna talk to her!" came the voice of a woman who she knew rather well, her eyes narrowed as she looked for a clock and when she found one her eyes snapped opened as wide as they could go. It was 3 am; she must have fallen asleep, but never realized it because she was so relaxed. She could hear the struggle on the other line, and several other voices… 'So I'm guessing security is involved.' She thought to herself, but where were they at?

"Hinata! Sweetie, how are you?" came the intoxicated voice of a violet haired woman, Hinata could not help but wonder how she has stayed out of serving time.

"I'm fine." Hinata answered with uncertainty in her voice, is it right to answer her or will that only encourage her more? There was plenty of movement on the other line, mumbling and murmurs even could it be that there was still a struggle going on or perhaps suggestions' on what Anko should ask are currently being made. "Anko, what are you doing?" she asked wanting to get some answers out of the woman.

There was a sheepish laugh on the other line and what Hinata could only assume was followed or more like accompanied by a grin. "You know just kickin' it!" she shouted and let out another laugh "So… are you busy?" she asked.

"Anko, where is Ino?" she asked she could get more out of her sister than she can of the very distracted and short attention span of an intoxicated Anko.

"That little whore ditched me for some money bags that she met at the down at the bar earlier." She answered with a tad bit of bitterness "She didn't even want to share!" she whined, "You would have shared right, baby?" Anko asked. Before Hinata could answer the older woman's ridicules question there was a few shouts and another battle for the phone.

It was extremely early she really would have preferred to continue relaxing.

After a long time of phone snatching between the officer and Anko she must have pushed the law enforcement too far because now she won't be released until the next morning. And from what she understands Ino left with some guy, she must have not been too badly under the influence so hopefully she will be fine. But just in case she moved to find her phone, while she is out of the country phone calls and text messages are not accessible so the next best thing would be an email. She should get that no matter where she is as long as they have internet access.

After she sent the message she took a few deep breaths, she felt a bit suffocated and worried for her sister and for her longtime friend Anko. Getting up she got the white robe that had been left for her and moved to the balcony of the room that was provided for her, the view that she had was down to a beautiful garden India was truly a beautiful place.

.

Irritation railed off a man with dark eyes, he had just lost a very important client to his longtime rival… how was he supposed to explain this back home?

Sasuke walked in the garden of the old palace now a hotel where guest could feel like royalty; walks have always been one of those things that one enjoys. The problem with that is he has time to think, not always the best thing. And right now is one of those times, 'how could I have lost to Gaara?' he kept asking himself.

If he could have gotten the capital that he had needed here then he would have been so much closer to repaying the debt that his family owes. This type of opportunity isn't one that you can find every other day, no he had been waiting for this type of chance for -two years now for his own personal purposes- and without getting personal then it's before he had even finished his high school years, yeah about eight years back.

But why keep asking ourselves how the red head had won, it is obvious he has a sister; Temari! She is a very good persuader, or so he has heard never has he had the opportunity to confirm this rumor. Not that he would want to sure the blond is hot, but that would be like doing the do with the red head himself, which gave him a shiver.

The sound of a door opening caught his attention and his eyes averted up to a balcony, and there he saw a young woman with long blue hair wearing a thin white silk robe that ended just above her knees. She seemed lost in her thoughts only looking out into the view that her room must provide, and this was a good thing. It got his mind off what he has been regretting for a few years now and provided a challenge: how to get that beauty in his bed tonight.

And he picked a very challenging one too, since how he is supposed to get her to come down… perhaps if she would look at him.

.

And as she looked down she saw him… that man who she had lost her one night stand virginity to, and he was looking directly at her. 'What do I do?!' she questioned. Sure at first she had been undignified of what had happened but she had gone along with it, at any given moment she could have left and just never had experienced touching the sky.

Eventually she came to accept what had happened and let it go after all she did want to take a chance and just let loose, there was no reason why she should hate him. Still she should acknowledge him or just keep ignoring him like he is invisible and not down there looking at her.

And now she should retreat to her room, 'just turn and lean against the edge.' She coached herself as she began to lean on the edge and begin to twist. 'Good, now just walk normally back in-side." And with those actions done she attempted to push her door open and then her heart gave a jump. "No, no, no please no!" she whispered to herself and began to shake her head, with wide eyes and a panic look on her face.

She was not sure if the man's look was still on her, but she did not want to embrace herself if his stare was still on her. Her eyes quickly turned towards the swing that was next to her and then she thought fast and with as much 'this is what I was going to do' appearance Hinata took a seat. And gently rocked on the swing leaning back trying not to show how stupid she was feeling for just locking herself out of her room. 'It's okay; it's only three something in the morning! Ino is off who knows where and Anko is in custody -jail- and' she took a quick second to look down and see that 'he is still looking at me… wonderful.' She thought with disappointment and a sigh was let loose.

Her eyes turned towards her glass door, perhaps if the man below was not here she could break through the glass…

'… Really? I have a hard time opening some potato chip bags and I'm about to go all "hulk smash" on this door?!' she told herself with a giggle as the wheels in her head turned and she actually thought about it more. She leaned in deeper into the swings seat. 'I'm in the fourth level… why did I get stuck up so high?' she questioned and leaned her head back and looked at the sky, the stars sparkled and twinkled there was not a cloud in the sky 'At least there is no chance of rain… that's a bright side.' She said with a smile and her eyes indiscreetly looked back down this time and then they opened a little wide, he was gone.

She was about to leap out of her seat 'but what if he is hiding?' the idea was somewhat logical in Hinata land -her mind- it was more than possible because he remembered her! 'It doesn't matter! How am I going to get back in?'

She got up and then turned back to the garden and looked around making sure no one was around she pushed the door and again no change. She got a bit frustrated she then pushed and then pulled the door and she flew a bit back.

Eyes wide and open the door was to pull not push, she felt silly and let out a dry laugh and entered her room. Closing the door and leaned against it "Thank you." She said while looking up.

.

_Present time—_

Why? Why did life have to taunt her like this? Did it matter that he was married, if he kept treating her like this. The night had progressed with her slowly losing her nervousness with all the things her heartbreaker has been doing for her he was just so… attentive to her. All these things that he does for her it just makes her want to keep herself as she has for these, since they have met.

It is something that she could never do, because how do you un-see un-discover what she could never change? This was frustrating there are no other choices; just pretend like she doesn't have a clue and is still in the dark, or confront him… and leave or stay?

He held her close as they walked along, she had seemed tense and rather quiet since they had arrived. And as the night progressed she relaxed more, but her mind was still drifting… "You okay?" he asked her again as he walked along side with her towards the gathering in the park.

She was looking at all the beautiful murals on the floor, each with different floral colors and candle arrangements, her lilac pearl like eyes turned towards Sasuke and she offered him a small smile. "Everything's fine…" she told him with a lot of security in her voice; she meant it, because her choice has been made. Sasuke felt her come closer and lean into him as they continued to walk "Sasuke…" she said wanting to ask a question, but the butterflies made their grate comeback.

Sasuke looked down at her giving her his undivided attention; she looked like she was having an internal torment, but why? "Hinata." He responded waiting for her to speak her mind.

She had made her choice, but first she had to know… would he do the same? She averted her eyes taking a bit of distance from him and saw a nice spot down at the park by a tree. The woman smiled at the cause of her heart break and taking his hand she lead him down there, once there she turned back to him and saw his questioning stare. Leaning on the bark of the tall tree, small lights all around them from the sparklers and lights all around, again she tried "Sasuke… um I want to, um ask you… something." She voiced with a bit of fear at what she would hear, was this even the moment to ask?

Perhaps she should wait till later.

Sasuke was curious now she has been acting strange since last night; he leaned in and took her face in his hand looking her in the eye. "What's wrong?" he asked her and then peaked at her lips; she closed her eyes and leaned in her hands working their way from his arms to his shoulders. He entered her mouth and she welcomed him in gently sucking on his tongue for a moment before she better positioned herself and made contact with her own pink tongue, and after a moment without oxygen their kisses became slower more soft almost like wet butterfly kisses.

She smiled to him "Sasuke, you…" again she hesitated, she licked her lips a bit her arms still on his shoulders "You should not spoil me like this, or else you'll be stuck with me." She jokingly told him with a mischievous smile.

He saw her playfulness and decided to go along with it, for now "Really?" he responded keeping her at arm's length.

She frowned a bit and kept that look in her eye "Really, if I become all clingy and attached." She said and pressed her body against his and hugged him close "You will have no one to blame, but yourself." She told him.

.

The show began many sparks were sent up into the sky, a blond woman with almond colored eyes looked up in glee, and yet for some reason her eyes averted to a tree were a couple was making out… Tsunade was not sure if her eyes were dissaving her or if she was seeing what she thought she was.

Kakashi saw her change of attitude; his eyes followed her point of vision and saw her looking at a couple. "Baby, I didn't know that turned you on." He said into her ear, and then received a punch which did hurt a bit even if he would not show it.

She stood up and walked determined to confirm, she was gathering rage. That better not be her daughter's husband there, how dare he make a fool of her daughter.


	11. Chapter 11: You Had No Right

**A/N: Okay I'm going to attempt to add a new chapter every week, I have decided how this story will end and I'm hoping this will help me update every week, let's hope anyways.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to MASAHI KISHIMOTO and my spelling slash grammar can be way off at times.

.

**Put a Ring on it**

**.**

**Every time I thought of you my heart would become excited and race, but today my heart aches of pain when I think of you. There is nothing left to say, I now understand how stupid I was to think… that perhaps one day… but no more because you can fool me once and I can blame you, but if I fall for it a second time I have no one to blame but myself.**

**.**

**Chapter 10: You had no right**

.

Naruto POV

Damn this just got serious, not good for me!

What do I do?! This was not part of the plan; she was not supposed to find out… I have to tell my old man.

C'mon dad answer, he isn't going to reply to me… well he might as well get a view of what I'm getting.

.

Tsunade marched along the road that was leading towards that tree; Kakashi stood up and took hold of her arm. "Hey Tsunade, what's wrong?" the silver haired man said not sure what was wrong.

Her cinnamon eyes were on fire with a glare that intended and promised murder, "Let go." She said through her teeth.

Kakashi let the woman go and saw her begin to head back to the pair; he stared at them for a moment and saw what the blond had realized. The man holding the young woman looked very similar to the man he had met at his fourth wedding anniversary, and the woman looked fairly familiar as well, but Kakashi couldn't put a name or a place to where he could know her from. But that is not the point here, Tsunade is seeing the man who married her daughter with another woman and by the looks of things a younger woman, and even if they are in a town far off from the city.

The world can't survive without technology everyone will certainly take out their devices and record with the purpose of posting them on line, which may be harmless there, are millions of videos uploaded every day, hour, minute even… but why take the chance that it can go viral. The world doesn't need to know what is happening here!

Kakashi speed up to her and stopped her and before she could react to his interruption again he got close, "I know that it is not my place to say, but this is not the time or place to confront him… the world doesn't need to know your business." Kakashi whispered into her ear.

His words seemed to make her think about what she was going to do, her eyes looked at them and made contact with lilac pearls.

.

"So, when do we get to meet this 'boyfriend' of Hinata's?" Asuma asked after he finished his meal.

I bit down on the peace of fish filet I had on my fork, I smiled and reserved my anger for myself… it's not my place to say… yet. I finished chewing and swallowed, all eyes are on me; of course they all want to know. Well mostly mom and Asuma I doubt the little guy actually cares about Hinata's love life as much as why he hasn't seen his sister yet, I let out a dry laugh "Him… um…?" crap what am I supposed to say? "You know Asuma, I can tell you exactly what I think of Hinata's 'boyfriend', but I think it's her opinion that you want not mine." I tell the family, god I hope they don't poke at the subject any more.

"I suppose your right dear, but still…" my mom says, she knows something is up… either I'm being suspicious or it's a mother's intuition.

Either way… "Well here's the thing." Is start with a serious look, "I don't like him actually…" I state and look at Asuma who is looking at me with a nod of approve meant? Okay I like Asuma, he makes my mom happy.

He's a good husband, but neither me nor Hinata have ever been able to call him dad. It's just too painful… no one can ever take my daddy's place. And it's clear that Asuma has no intention of trying to be our new dad, no he has always been like a friend. But sometimes I wonder if he would have allowed us to call him dad, had we met him and mom at the exact same time.

"Ino is he a mean jerk?" Kenji asked his dark eyes locked with worry.

It's at moments like these when I can have an impact on my little brother, "Honey…" I start and hold back how do I word it without giving away anything that is not supposed to be known, it's not a lie that I don't particularly like the Uchiha controlling Hinata. But the reason for my hate towards him is different now. "There are all types of people in the world, and we all have different views of these people." I try to explain to my little brother, "And because of this, me and Hinata will have different thoughts." I tell him now just, throwing anything that will give an answer but not at the same time. "So you will be allowed your own opinion also." I finish I have nothing else.

My answer seems to have confused him a bit, but he gives me a smile and continues to eat his chicken strips.

"So, you guys didn't tell me how your night went." I asked might as well get some dirt.

My mother looked a tad bit uncomfortable, "Well, you know it was…" she drifted into silence and looked at her husband, maybe something did go down at this party, but the news report didn't say anything about this… which can be very good.

Asuma looked back at my mother, with awkward? Nervous? "Daddy, can we go play the games." Kenji asked… okay he was safe by the cute little boy.

Asuma smiled at the child "Alright." He said and walks off with my young brother, okay maybe I can get it from my mom now.

I look directly at her my eyes narrow, "What are you two hiding?" I ask, I want to know not only because of Hinata, but because what could have made them this nervous and uncomfortable to not want to tell.

"Ino, honey…" my mother started and then drifted off into silence, but I know my stare did the trick because she gave a sigh and continued "It was, no ordinary night my dear." She said and saw my stare of confusion and proceeded with a sigh before she continued "It was not my intention Ino; I was not snooping really dear." She told me with a bit of desperation, must be something juicy that's been killing her to keep to herself aside from Asuma I think, since he did also feel uncomfortable. "Don't tell Asuma, but I have to get this off of my chest… just promise you won't say a word to anyone." She told me, what could have happened last night?!

I nod "I will keep it to myself." I tell her.

She looked back at where Asuma and Kenji are at, they seem distracted so the coast is clear "I was looking for the bathroom, and that house is too damn huge!" she shouted the whisper "And I thought I was on the right track, only… I got a bit lost." She said and then got closer to me not before she turned back to see her family still distracted with a game they seemed to be struggling with. "I heard voices, and I was only going to ask for the way to the bathroom." She justified herself, "Then… I heard the host of the party talking to a woman; I think she was his mother or something." She said not knowing the whole story, but this is good it has to do with the cheater.

"Okay mom… then what, you have me on the edge here." I tell her this is the exact type of thing that I wanted to know.

.

Hinata hugged him close to her, his hands where down in her lower back with the intention to go down even lower. Sasuke inhaled deep "You smell good." He randomly blurted out.

The woman in his arms smiled and backed off a bit to look at him again, "I'm glad you like it." She told him and brought her lips to his, Sasuke's hands roamed even lower wanting to get under the red dress that she wore.

Moment's like these made him feel like he was back in his teen years, that heat and passion that most get because of their hormones at the same time it's different. He knows her, what she likes what she hates, her hopes and dreams.

But Hinata, Hinata only knows a small part of him, his likes and dislikes his goals, but he can only let her so much in without giving himself away. At the same time it shows him that she respects something's that are part of his past, he enjoys spending time with her just talking seeing how some of the stories of his past interest her, the small age gap is one of the things that might help in this case. How she smiles and asks what he was thinking whenever he tells her of his old rebellious years.

Hinata felt Sasuke's hand get to the edge of her dress and broke the kiss taking a deep breath in with a big smile and let out a laugh, "Sasuke, we're in a public place." She said to the man.

They could hear the sound of popping and cheers in the background; he looked up for a moment and saw the bright lights of the fireworks. "I don't think they will be looking at us." He told Hinata and took her lips again, and lifted her up and leaned her against the tree.

With her hands wrapped around his neck and legs circling his waist, she allowed herself to enjoy his kiss… 'Just enjoy it, it could be our last.' She thought to herself. Then Hinata felt him, again she broke the contact that she had with his lips and looked at him with a smile, "Maybe they aren't looking at us now" she said with a bit of laughter "I don't know about you…" she started still being carried by him. "I have done some pictures but, I don't want to start my porn star carrier like this." Hinata finished and saw Sasuke's face was not pleased with the reminder of some of the things she has done in her past.

Hinata looked off to a side and saw a woman, she looked beyond mad… "Sasuke…?" she said, she remembered that woman; her name escapes her but the face she recognized. This is the prof that he will give to her, this is the moment.

Her stomach felt like it just dropped.

He saw her with a look of fear, Sasuke didn't understand what was going on with her and being kept in the dark is not acceptable for him. He held her in place "Hinata what's going on with you? Are you mad at me?" he asked her, his patience was wearing out.

His words did make her mad; she looked back at Sasuke with such a serious cold stare… "Who is that woman to you?" She just blurted out. Her question got him off guard the beauty in his arms turned to face out into the crowed and he did the same he saw a blond woman who had her back to them, and his eyes connected with the eyes of her companion. "…I want to go home now." She told him, when he clearly wasn't about to answer her, she released him and landed on the floor.

Sasuke didn't release her she was still pinned between him and the tree, "Hinata…" he started, he didn't have the right words to explain.

The blue haired beauty felt it in her heart, that suffocating feeling that the fear brought "Don't say anything, Sasuke." She told him trying her best to put a fade for him not to see just how much his betrayal hurt, she didn't want to hear his sweet lies… even if they would make her feel better.

He did his best to compose himself, "Hinata, what are you talking about." He said, he was not sure of what was going on here. Did she know, what did Tsunade see… or better yet what is she plotting to do.

The world that Sasuke had been holding on him just collapsed. He was unprepared and did not want to do this at this pace he was not ready, there are still a lot of things that he had to settle before he can even think of how he would handle this moment.

Hinata did not want to even look at him; she turned her head and looked to were the blond woman had been "I want to go home." She said once more this time attempting to get Sasuke's hands off her.

The Uchiha was not about to let things stay like this he took her by the shoulders, "Hinata answer me, what's wrong with you?" he asked again trying his best to avoid everything, pretend like this did not just happen. Was it going to work? Probably not, and if that small slim chance that she believed him, how would she react when he did have to tell her the truth.

Or is this a good thing?

She was angry now and Hinata's light purple pearls looked at him with an icy glare "If you're not going to answer me, then why should I?!" she spat out to his face with her head held high and the knot in her stomach ever present.

He began to shake, he didn't want to let go but he had to because his grip threaten to tighten around her arms he didn't want to hurt her. "Hinata, what do you want me to say?" he asked Sasuke was not sure of what he should do there are only so many ways to do this, but perhaps this is his chance to get things out in the open. No matter what she would need time and space to cool off, that was never something that he had a doubt on. He sighed and then let go of her "Are you going to hear me out?" he asked, this was his gamble.

She felt hurt again that heart squeezing feeling again, "So… she is, something to you." Hinata let out the whisper, she felt her eyes get moist and wanted to just be back in her room where she could cry and let this pain out.

Sasuke saw her look away and the words that came out of her mouth, he took her by the arms again "Are you going to hear me out?" he asked again more gently.

This is what she had been waiting for, but she didn't want to hear how he used her… maybe ignorance is a blessing. She had been so happy when she had been in the dark, even if she had been lied to and used. "…Are you…" Hinata began and was unsure if she wanted to know the truth, but she already knew part of the truth and only going by her own thoughts. She stared back at him and saw how he was just staring her down challenging her own look with his soft dark eyes.

She took a breath and looked out to where the show was going on the bright lights of the show; she managed to get Sasuke's hands off of her and then took his hand in her smaller one and started to walk back to the crowed.

Sasuke was confused by her actions; he stopped and caused her to stop also when she felt the pull on what was connecting them, both looked at one another with confusion.

.

Who could she trust with something like this?

Tenten stood up and took a deep breath, she has a smart phone which she can operate so what can be so different about this. She pressed a button on top and watched as the light of the screen turned on and the logo of the devices brand popped up with a quick tune and a 'Welcome' before the main menu appeared on screen.

Alright so that was taken care of, the next step would be where she is looking for; what is the location if he even has it in this device. And what if he didn't even bother to have the whores address in the memory?

Sasuke is smart; Tenten knows this how else has he been able to sneak around behind her back without her ever suspecting a thing. Even now, is he really working?

Probably not, he is with her… she felt hurt that the truth was that Sasuke was probably in HER arms, when jus today. Just this morning they had made love, she had taken such a risk at attempting to win him back at showing him that she was a woman that was willing to be the one to satisfy his sexual desire.

Had she not been enough?

Was she not experienced enough? The woman had saved herself for him, she had lost her purity… she had been a virgin because she thought that knowing that he; Sasuke Uchiha deflowered her would bring him joy? That it would show how she reserved herself for him; the man she loves, but had that been a mistake?

Had her view of things been wrong?

Did men no longer care for knowing that they were the one who turned girls into women? Was there something else that they wanted? Tenten gave a dry laugh; she could bet her soul that she was not a virgin that Sasuke had not been her first… but perhaps that is why he is in her arms. She knows what to do and how to satisfy him.

She held the device in her hand and pondered a bit more and then started to wonder if the location of Sasuke's lover was really even there. And if it was, how could she find it?

The brunette knew that she had to confide in someone, a person who could tell her the answer to her problem without giving away any of the knowledge to anyone who knows her… she would never be able to deal with the humiliation of knowing that the world knows she could not satisfy her husband.

She bit her lip and tried to think of some solution, but what would be a solution? How do you keep a man from sleeping around?

There is another way; she felt rage in her blood again as it boiled. Tenten stormed out of Sasuke's home office and headed back to her bedroom, she grabbed a coat and a hand bag putting the GPS in the bag. Tenten was determined to save her marriage, there was no way that she was about to lose her husband.

.

Hinata did not say anything, she just kept walking waiting to hear the sound of Sasuke's car leave… but there is a small part of her that has hope that he will get off right now and come get her. She had just heard him and his story, she just heated him so much but there is a small part of her that wishes to have him come after her to take her in his arms and not let her go.

She enters the building when the door man greeted her and opened the door for her, she wanted to look back but her pride did not allow her to.

She got on the elevator and wondered if Sasuke knew if he understood just how much he hurt her. The only thing she wanted to do right now was get up to her apartment and crawl into her bed and cry her eyes out.

She arrived at her door and saw all the lights off; her heart was pounding so hard, she closed the door bit her lip and just let it all out. She tried to contain her sobs and just walked off to her room and threw herself on her bed and cried like a heartbroken teen age girl. Hinata looked back to her door and wished that Sasuke would enter, if he would come after her right now she would forgive him.

But he is not going to come after her… 'How do I get you out of my head?' she thought and continued to let the stream of tears out. She kept looking at the door, "Please Sasuke come here, don't leave… I love you, I need you so much please… please don't let him leave I need him in my life." She whispered in the dark room.


	12. Chapter 12: Drink My Troubles Away

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to MASAHI KISHIMOTO and my spelling slash grammar can be way off at times.

.

**Put a Ring on it**

**.**

**Every time I thought of you my heart would become excited and race, but today my heart aches of pain when I think of you. There is nothing left to say, I now understand how stupid I was to think… that perhaps one day… but no more because you can fool me once and I can blame you, but if I fall for it a second time I have no one to blame but myself.**

**.**

**Chapter 11: Drink My Troubles Away **

**.**

She wasn't sure what to do this is a very… controlling moment for her; it was taking so much to keep her in this state. The blond woman sat calmly biting at her French tip manicured thumb nail; Tsunade had been nipping at it since she was escorted back to her house by her boyfriend. A million thoughts were going through her mind; the goal in the end is to take Uchiha Inc. down, they had made a deal and the president of the corporation in question stomped all over it. So what now…? There are many options that are clear, but she can't think of any at the moment.

She took a deep breath and was feed up with all of this she stood up and moved to her bar area and served herself a drink of the first bottle she could find, she was unsure what she was having but needed the hot strong liquid in her. She took a glass dumped two ice cubes and took a large rectangular bottle with a golden brown fluid and pored her glass up. Not even bothering to savor her drink to find out what she was consuming Tsunade chugged it down feeling the cool fluid on her tongue turn in to a hot liquor while it ran down her throat, things were not about to stay like this.

She heard the front door open, Kakashi must have come back with whatever it had been that he was going on about; she didn't care about anything at the moment but saving her daughters heart.

The mother understood that Tenten would be heartbroken when she found out, but she didn't have to end up hurt; all Tsunade had to do was intimidate the Uchiha. She has Miya on her side as well as the rest of the family; they will be able to put Sasuke in check again, but there is no guarantee that it will work. If there was this predicament wouldn't be happening.

Kakashi found her drinking, "Honey, I think I found the solution to this." The man told the woman who seemed to be feeling a buzz? Or was really out of it, perhaps they should go over it in the morning, better yet in the afternoon.

Her almond colored eyes were on the younger man, "What kind of solution?" she asked having no idea what he was going on about. She sighed and refilled her glass raising it up to gestured if he would like to join her for a drink.

He approached her and motioned that he did not wish to partake in drinking, "There is no guarantee that you will be able to control your son in law." He spoke while he took her hand and walked her back to her couch "…But there is a better chance at getting to the girl." He told her his thoughts, he hadn't thought this completely through but at least he is brain storming at the moment.

Tsunade nodded at his thoughts and gave a smile "That is more likely; she seems young and will be easily intimidated." She finished with a sigh; Tsunade took another gulp of her drink and then held the glass at hand twisting her wrist making the liquor swirl in her glass. "But who is she?" she asked frustrated with not knowing who Sasuke was fooling around with. "And what if there is more than just that one?!" she asked there could be an unlimited number of women lined up for Sasuke's taking, how are they supposed to get to all of them?

She shook her head; a big part of her always knew that something like this would happen. Uchiha Sasuke was always chased after and wanted by the female population, and when that happens it tends to go to the guy's head. That is really not the type of person that she wanted for her only child, Tsunade wanted someone who would love and care for her daughter. No mother would ever want this type of life for their child, so why had she agreed to buy the Uchiha for her child?

Kakashi nodded, he understood that unless Sasuke choses to change his ways there was no way that Tenten won't end up finding out. "There isn't a way to know, but…" he was hesitant to continue, it really wasn't his place to say. "Perhaps they simply need to regain that flame that they had in the beginning? This could be a… fall on the road, it may mean nothing." he suggested then deciding to speak the rest of his thoughts "And he will get back on track once he knows you're on to him." He said and put an arm around her "He won't want to lose his wife."

The blond made a face and let out a laugh, "He doesn't care about my daughter… he never did." Tsunade responded.

Kakashi gave her a questionable look not sure of what she was saying, "What do you mean?" he asked curious about this "Of course he cares, he married her… this is just…" he wasn't sure why he was trying to justify Sasuke, but he felt the need to.

"No he doesn't, he only married because… his family forced him to." She said and saw that he still did not understand. Tsunade took another drink this time slower actually tasting the alcohol, "Uchiha Inc. was just about bankrupt, I offered to loan them the money that they needed." She began her explanation and with a sigh continued "In exchange Sasuke had to take my daughter as his wife, he had been against the whole thing… -going as far as attempting to escape- but his family gained up on him and made sure that he did, so they could keep their precious image." Was the finishing response to her explanation.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, Kakashi was upset what kind of mother would think that this would end well, did they both think that Tenten would be able to win Sasuke's heart over like that? The marriage started off way wrong for that to happen.

She noticed the tone in his voice, "I thought…" she began and then started to wonder, why did she do it? Tsunade opened her mouth again and shook her head "Tenten has always loved him, do you know how many times she would cry because of him?" she began to remember all those times when she would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. She finished the rest of her drink only leaving the two small chunks of ice in the glass "There was no other for her; she… would always tell me how she just needed one chance, an opportunity to show him that she was all he needed." She told him; obviously the alcohol was allowing her to open up more than she would have while sober.

"Perhaps that is true, but it had to be a real chance." He told her now thinking that even though Sasuke was wrong to be going around seeing other woman, he never actually wanted to commit to a marriage which is something that is important if they wanted it to last. "By forcing him to commit to something that he didn't want…" he bit his tongue when he realized Tsunade was only trying to be a good mother. He pulled her closer to him "Baby this was going to happen… you can't…" again he kept his comment to himself, but really how could they have thought that this would work? "You couldn't have not seen this coming if he wasn't ready to commit." He finally said in the most nicest way possible, but saying his view of the situation.

"Are you siding with him?!" she asked getting upset that Kakashi; aka her boyfriend was siding with Sasuke Uchiha and not her.

He was only stating his opinion on the situation, "I'm not siding with anyone, I'm just saying—

The blond did not allow him to finish, "I'm your girlfriend you're supposed to be on my side!" she said furious that he would even think that she was wrong, what the hell did he know anyways, he didn't have any kids. How could he understand? That for your child you are willing to do so much just to make them happy.

"It's not like that." Kakashi tried to defend himself; he was looking at this from the outsider's point of view. It was his way of looking at things for solutions, the one who you care for is not always correct and this was one of those times. He felt Tsunade get out of his arm and stand up swinging her arms around causing the melted chunks of ice and water to go flying off, "Tsunade, you have to understand… even thou you thought you were doing the right thing—

Tsunade interrupted him again her almond colored eyes furious "Understand…?!" she exclaimed and let out a dry laugh "Ha, what could you possibly understand! You can't have any kids!" she said not taking any thoughts into how her words could possibly affect Kakashi.

The man knew that she was talking out of hurt worry and intoxication, but that didn't mean that she hadn't hit a soft spot. "I'm only trying to help you." He told her masking his emotions.

She scrunched face, "Well, you're not being help full at all, we had a deal and Sasuke Uchiha broke that agreement." Tsunade said and then just dropped the glass on the floor not caring for it. She brought both her hands to each side of her eyes and took a deep breath, "No, no this is all too much." She said realizing that scrunching her face up will only cause her to wrinkle up "I am not about to get crow's feet, because of you!" she said turning things into something that made no sense. Tsunade took a few more breaths "Kakashi if you're not with me you're against me." She told him with a serious tone her eyes closed and massaging the sides of her eyes.

Kakashi knew that she was overly stressed now, it would be best if he left and talked to her tomorrow when she was sober and more willing to listen even if she wasn't as open. He got up and took her by the waist and she resisted a bit "C'mon it's time for you to go to bed." He told her and realized Tsunade was about to open her mouth to protest probably, but Kakashi had had enough of what was coming out of her mouth, "If you don't your face will get wrinkled and you'll have bags under your eyes in the morning." He told and saw her eyes widen, and Tsunade began to cooperate and headed to her bedroom.

Once they stepped into her room she got out of Kakashi's grip and ran into her bathroom, this took him by surprise. He stepped into the room and heard the water running he didn't feel right just leaving her so he pulled the covers back getting her bed ready then took a seat on her bed and waited. It had taken her a little over 30 minutes but eventually she came out with her hair tied back and out of her face and what Kakashi was going to assume was a clear face mask, but he did not say a thing.

Instead he went on ahead and helped her into bed, "I'll be back tomorrow." He told her and was on his way out of the woman's home.

.

He was wondering down the street, Jiraiya had just exited a bar he had needed a few drinks and now… now came the sad reality.

The thing that he has struggled with for so long and the alcohol; it was a big gamble, sometimes it worked and it was helpful. And then there are times like these, when it does nothing more than remind and implant his troubles and they become the center of his attention. When that happens he has to find something that is more interesting to take his attention off this, and so he finds himself wondering down the empty street.

The older man arrives at a place that he knows so well, he enters and automatically is greeted by a woman with beautiful green eyes and dark skin, her silver hair tied in a neat bun with only a few strands of her bangs hanging loosely framing her pretty face. The woman was dressed in a nice business suit that consisted of a pink blouse that gave a nice peak at her breast, and a knee length black pencil skirt with a matching blazer and beige stiletto pumps.

"Mabui, it's been a while." Jiraiya said with a smile and opened his arms, signaling his want for a hug.

The woman returned his smile and without thought gave into his embraced, "Jiraiya it's been two days." She said with a laugh, they released and she continued to smile "But you know I'm glad I ran into you, why don't we go back to my place and I'll tell you all about some things that will be going on soon, we can use your help." The exotic beauty suggested.

.

She speed down the hall way, she did not care that it was fairly late; these people are under her roof for a reason… so they can be at her disposal at any given moment. She arrived at the employ hall, where all the servant's rooms were at. Standing at the door that she needed Tenten composed herself, calmly and knocked

Once

Twice

Three times and gave it a second, Tenten was unsure if the person had heard or if he was even in the room. She knocked again twice and was about to knock again when the door opened and a topless man stood looking down at her, the brunettes eyes widen and she blushed and looked away immediately "Aburame…" she became embarrassed and felt uncomfortable in front of him she had ever only seen a bear Sasuke.

Once Shino realized that it was the lady of the house who was knocking at her door, "Forgive me Tenten-sama." He told her and closed the door, running to the nearest drawer and grabbed a white tee shirt before he returned to the door wondering if Tenten was still waiting. He opened the door and saw the female still standing there "My apologizes, I did not expect you." He respectfully said "How may I be of assistance." Shino said and waited for her to speak.

Her milk chocolate eyes did not make contact with his dark brown eyes, "I need you to take me somewhere." She said and felt uncomfortable and still embarrassed when she noticed him looking intensely at her, "I will wait for you in the living room, please hurry and get dressed." She told him and just walked off.

The chauffeur could not deny that it was a surprise to see the woman who he works for at his door at close to midnight, but what really shocked him the most was her without her usual bitchy tone. He hurried back to his room and took off his pajama bottom pants and took the pair that was set out for tomorrow and hurried to put on the rest of his uniform.

He had been expecting someone else at his door, not anyone is specific but definitely not Tenten Uchiha. He could not help, but keep wondering about her in such a timid way he had never seen her in such a way. He enters the living room and saw the woman who was on his mind sitting waiting for him fidgeting, it was strange… she was married, it's like she had never seen a males body before by the way she was acting. Shino cleared his throat and waited for her to say, he saw her stand up and hold her head high.

She seemed to doubt or be having some type of inner debate, finally she took a deep breath "Come there's somewhere I want you to take me." She said and started to head to the garage; Shino followed her and waited for her to say where it was exactly that she wanted to go. Once they arrived at the garage he headed for her car and opened the back door and assisted her in as he always has.

He got into the driver's seat and waited, it was so strange that she would want to go out at this time of night… what would Uchiha Sasuke say about his wife leaving the house at this time? Shino turned his head and noticed that the man in question was not even home, not that it was much of a surprise, but still how would he feel about Tenten's absence for when he returned? The woman was not saying a thing, "Where exactly would you like to go?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

The brunette took her bag and took out the navigation device and handed it over to her chauffeur "Here" Was softly spoken and all she said then sat back down.

He accepted the device and became more confused than he had been, "Tenten-sama, I do not follow." Shino admitted, there had to be something very wrong with this woman tonight to have her be this out of character.

Tenten fidget in her seat, her lips felt dry and she licked them avoiding eye contact with Shino "I-I… I need an, address?" she unsurely asked.

Shino gave a nod and turned his attention to the GPS; he turned it on and then realized that this belonged to the woman's husband. The man wasn't sure what to think "Tenten-sama this is—

The wife in the back seat did not allow him to finish and spoke over him "I know exactly what it is, and need I remind you that you have worked for me for the past six years." She returned back to her normal self. "Hence your loyalty is to me, and no one is to know of this." The tone that she used was one of threat; her brown eyes looked so much darker than his own when she looked directly into his, losing any timid nature in her.

Shino did not complain or question, if she wanted discreetness then he would accept and respect that, but that did not mean that he could get her where she wanted to go if she did not tell him. "I understand… but where exactly is it you wish to go?" he asked again.

That was the question, where was she heading?

"I…" she began and felt unsure of things again, this is so much more difficult than anyone would think. She might have a better chance if she hired a privet investigator.

Shino looked at her through the mirror and realized her inner torment; he looked back down on the device and began to go over the favorites and noticed something from not so long ago. "It may not be any of my business, but if I may be so bold as to ask…" he said and noticed he got all of her attention, when she did not oppose the Aburame continued "Had Sasuke-sama not had a business trip…" he began keeping his vision on Tenten the whole time, "I believe that had been about two months ago or so…"

Tenten was getting irritated, "Yes and…?" she said wanting him to get to his point.

He nodded and wondered if he should even say anything, "Tenten-sama as you have just said my loyalty is to you, if there is anything that I can assist you with?" he asked hopping she will tell him her intentions.

His words were so tempting and made Tenten wonder just how much she could trust Shino, he could be of a lot of assistance to her at the same time the promise that she made herself came into mind. But when you have nothing to go by, on one side she has her pride. And on the other hand she has the offer to be given answers?

Could her chauffeur actually help her?

The Aburame is after all just her driver and nothing more, how could he possibly help her? Then there are her friends… but could she actually trust any of them?

Sakura had been fooling around with Sasuke in the past… the wheels in her head started to turn, could it be Sakura Haruno? It could be, but what about that bug eyed obnoxious and overly big… even if he buys her flowers, constantly smothers her with sweet words… and… shows her nothing but… his love and devotion. It could be nothing more than an act, a shade to cover up the fact that she had returned to being Sasuke's… She closed her eyes and tried to erase that image of a Sasuke and Sakura back together, but it could be her.

Then again it could also be Karin; it was no secret that she was after the youngest Uchiha ever since they were back in school. And when she realized that Sasuke would not ever look her way she turned to the next best thing. It could be if Sasuke and Itachi were not as close as they are… and just like that there was a 'click'.

.

She did not like this not one bit, but the woman understood that it would take time for things to be right… but things would not get solved like this. "Itachi, do something." Karin asked her husband as they watched the youngest Uchiha finish a small bottle of whisky.

Sasuke had arrived at their duplex knocking on the door like he was being chased after, and when Itachi opened the door he stormed in and headed towards the mini bar. Itachi stepped closer to Sasuke with precaution forgetting all about the door, "Sasuke is everything alright?" he asked not sure what it was that his younger brother was doing here at this time of night.

Sasuke opened a beer bottle this time and looked at Itachi; he shakes his head and gave a smirk "She dumped me." He said and then went back to drinking his older brother's alcohol.

Itachi turned back to Karin and both shared a glanced and then the wife signaled Itachi to say something. He was never good at these types of things; a type of family curse one might think because none of them can easily give comfort especially to another Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha uneasy and nervous two words that are not part of his character if you were to ask anyone, but the truth of it is those feelings are in him just really deeply hidden. He cleared his throat and got his younger brothers attention again, "Sasuke, I'm sure you just have to allow Hinata to calm down." He began quickly searching his brain for any words that will put Sasuke at ease.

"You know she can be stubborn when she is still mad, tomorrow she will be calm and you two can talk it out." Karin added with sincerity in her ruby eyes.

"No!" Sasuke shouted, it was his breaking point… there was so much on him and Hinata leaving him was just a part of it all, but it hurt him the most. So what if Tsunade told his family, what were they going to do? Tell him to stay away from her? That would be no problem, she doesn't want to see his face, and she hates him.

Had no one ever stopped to consider his feelings?

Did everyone think that just because he is a bit serious and not the most talkative person in the world that he didn't have feelings? That he didn't have dreams and aspirations of one day finding the one person that he would like to share his life with? Maybe he had been fooling around a bit, but the truth of the matter was that he had not had anything to do with a good percentage of them; it was mostly talk on their part. And the reason why things didn't work out as great with the women he dated was that they could not deal with the rumors… doubt would get the better of them.

This had been only partly a problem with Hinata, not because of the words on the wind but because how they started out. Sasuke can't lie and say that he didn't want her; she's a gorgeously exotic beautiful young woman you would have to have no interest in the female gender to not desire her sexually. And when he had asked her to join him for a drink, it had been mostly to get to know her. Given he did have sex with her, but if that was the case he could have just taken any of the ones that have always been throwing themselves at him. No need for Karin's help.

He had always planned to leave Tenten once he finished paying back his families debt and once things were stabilizing he would consider giving his chair to his brother. And then… his original thought had been to just disappear, leave and live life the way that he would like. That of course all changed once he re-met Hinata and he got to know her more and he came to realize that she was someone who could understand him, never had she judge him.

But there were some things that she could not forgive…

"Sasuke, you need some rest when you wake up in the morning… things will be more clear." Karin attempted again to console her brother in law, Hinata and Sasuke have had fights never to this extend, but it was bound to happen at some point. Sasuke must still be fired up or just plain confused on what he did.

Sasuke gave a dry chuckle "She left me!" he said again and took another drink of the beer that he had in his hand. He wasn't drunk not even feeling a buzz, but he wanted to forget or die trying maybe his problems will leave him be that way "Hinata knows everything, Tsunade knows also…" he took a deep breath, Karin and Itachi were the two people that he could trust to guide him through a labyrinth surrounded by hot coal while blindfolded. And right now he needed to let it out, everything that the world that is currently crushing him has "Now I'm going to have to hear about how she bought me for her dear little spoiled daughter. I can't stand her anymore, I don't care if Tsunade doubles the price I'll pay her back, but I'm not going to do it while living under the same roof as her child!" he said pouring his thoughts out to the married couple.

"What are you talking about?" asked a fourth person who entered the other Uchiha's home; Tenten's eyes were wet and glossy with tears. She did not understand what Sasuke was talking about. The look he gave her was cold; a look that he had never before given her, she was the cause of his heartbreak if Tenten had left him alone no one would have gotten hurt.

The room became tense and awkward; none of the three previous Uchiha's said a thing they had not been expecting for her to be in the room… what was she even doing there?

When no one answered her she asked again "What are you talking about Sasuke? What do you mean that my mother bought you?!" Tenten demanded to know and stepped closer to her husband.

.

**A/N: well there you have it what most have been waiting for? Maybe? Any who I'm going to try and keep the updates regularly and we'll see where this goes next week maybe.**


	13. Chapter 13: It's Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to MASAHI KISHIMOTO and my spelling slash grammar can be way off at times.

.

**Put a Ring on it**

**.**

**Every time I thought of you my heart would become excited and race, but today my heart aches of pain when I think of you. There is nothing left to say, I now understand how stupid I was to think… that perhaps one day… but no more because you can fool me once and I can blame you, but if I fall for it a second time I have no one to blame but myself.**

**.**

**Chapter 12: It's Time**

**.**

"That's a very tempting offer." Jiraiya said and placed an arm around the woman, who was currently resting on his chest.

Mabui gave a sigh in understanding "So that's a no…" she let out calmly. Their relationship goes back to quite a while back, Jiraiya had given her the chance and opportunity that she had needed. And somewhere along the road she had fallen for the older man, she wasn't sure why; he was no sight for the eyes when it came to physical appearance, but once you get to know him and listen to him… he is the biggest romantic ever… of course that's part of his job.

The woman now works as a news anchorwoman for the countries news, it had been her ambition and once she had given up and thought it was just a dream. Mabui met Jiraiya while she had been a waitress and as life would have it Jiraiya hit on her… and every other thing in a little skirt with lady like parts. And knowing this she tried to never take his advances to heart seriously, but the skin is weak and her soul had been in a vulnerable state ready for anyone to take advantage of the moment.

He ran his fingers through her back and took a strand of her silver hair feeling the silk touch between his grasp. "It's not that it's a no, it's just that you got me by surprise is all." He told her.

This brought her a bit of hope, "So then you are considering it?" her green eyes looked up and she sat up a bit and brought one of her legs over and straddle him placing her hands on his shoulders.

Jiraiya could never deny that she was amazingly beautiful and with the look she was giving him it was difficult to say no. "Darling if I could I would, but I have a lot of things that I have to take care of." He explained and brought his hands from her back down to her waist creasing down to her hips, feeling the soft warm skin of the woman.

Her eyes looked directly into his, "It's that woman, isn't it." She said more than asked "Because if it is…" Mabui said in a seductive tone bring one of her hands down to his chest and with her cool finger began to circle his pecs, "Maybe I could help you in some way or another?" the beauty with alluring green eyes told him then dipped her head in to take his lips.

**.**

When no one answered her she asked again "What are you talking about Sasuke? What do you mean that my mother bought you?!" Tenten demanded to know and stepped closer to her husband.

Why would he say such things, she got to him and looked into his deep dark chilling eyes that only stomped on her already broken heart. "Sasuke answer me." She said losing her composure, when he didn't she became desperate and took him by the shirt and gripped it for dear life.

"Tenten… What are you doing here?" the woman with velvet red hair asked not sure of how to make this any better. This was definitely not something that neither she nor her husband had been expecting to happen. When she didn't respond Karin stepped closer, just how much could she have heard?

The betrayed wife tightens her grip to the point that she could feel her own nails digging into her palms "Sasuke… how could you?" she asked in a low voice, deep down this is what she had never wanted to find out. The truth hurts, perhaps wanting to know the truth isn't really what you want.

Sasuke didn't have anything to say, those where his true feelings but he never intended to be so blunt and flat out throw all that in her face, at least not with those words. This really wasn't his night and to make things worst he felt bad that he could break Tenten to this point, he has never seen her this way in all the years that he has known her. Perhaps it is time to talk to her also; maybe just maybe they can be civil about this and end this on good terms.

He took her wrist and with a bit of difficulty pried her hands off him and released her left wrist dragging Tenten with him as he headed towards the exit. His wife only showed little resistance to his move.

"Sasuke…" Itachi spoke out and made eye contact with his younger brother wanting to know what he was up to.

"It's time to end this." He told him and continued to the exit of the first Uchiha couple.

The velvet haired woman had no idea what that meant everything was just happening so fast, "No, Sasuke you can't go out in that state." Karin said worried for him, Sasuke is a calm and serious man but when he is angry, he just can't hold it back as she just witnessed. Itachi's wife had been ignored and decided to try and stop him, but was stopped by her own husband, "Itachi…" she whispered.

He stepped beside her "They have to solve this themselves." He sighed out and put his arm around her, "Come lets go back to bed." He told her and Karin unconvinced nodded going along with what her husband said.

.

'If you would have followed me… why didn't you?' she kept on wondering now; she sat in her bed looking back at those messages that they would exchange with each other. She wanted so much to delete those messages and his number, but Hinata could just not bring herself to do it. Deep within her she had hope that Sasuke would still come after her, even though she knew that something like that only happens in books movies and predictable shows.

This is reality nothing like that is going to happen, her tears are now dry but the knot in her throat is still present and she wants nothing more than to just disappear. Her heart is broken and… 'Why?! Why did things have to be like this?!' she shouted to herself and wanted to know.

Then again she could just call or better yet send Sasuke a text -that might be easier on her part-… Could she do that? That's a stupid question, of course she can the question should be if she should?

"Hinata?!" Ino shouted into the house and shut the door a bit rougher than needed and saw that the lights were off; the blond leaned her hand against the cold wall and felt the switch to aluminate the room. Her blue eyes saw her bag on the floor and just dropped her own alongside it and walked slowly into Hinata's room.

The door was not closed, but she noticed Hinata holding her phone. The light it reflected allowed her to see her puffy eyes and red nose as she nibbled on her bottom lip, she looked so lost. "Hinata." She asked again and saw Hinata give a little jump. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." The blond said and walked in closer to Hinata and wondered how things went, but did not know if it was safe to say anything.

She gave a small smile and put the phone down, and moved over to a side for Ino to sit next to her. Ino didn't decline on the invitation and sat next to her pulling her so Hinata could rest her head on her shoulder and stroke her long violet hair. "Ino how was dinner?" she asked, she had half expected her to be home before she returned.

Ino bit her tongue and quickly thought about her answer, "It was fine… we ran into Jiraiya." She said wanting to get the dinner out of the way. Maybe it was for the best that she had not gone with them, but it may not have been any better to leave her alone with what she can only hope is Hinata's ex.

Her mentioning the older man caught her attention, "Oh?" she said wondering if this was maybe her chance to get away from it all.

.

Shino felt the tension as he walked back to his room; he had been surprised to see Tenten leaving her brother in law's house with her husband. He had brought both home and it was clear that even though they had just celebrated their anniversary things between the two were not going good at all...

They stepped into his home office and closed the door; Tenten's heart was racing with so many questions and no answers. She wanted to speak up and ask again, but was afraid of the answer, perhaps she didn't want to know but she has to "Sasuke… Is that really how you feel?" she asked in a quiet tone her chocolate colored eyes cast towards the floor not daring to look at the man that she loves.

The Uchiha looked at her, he had never seen this side of Tenten; she seemed so fragile. Those were his feelings, but in this moment he was feeling compassion for her. "There are a lot of things that you don't know." He told her and saw that she only looked up slightly, but never made visual contact with him. "…But do you even want to know?" he asked wondering if telling her that the last four years of their lives have been a paid act.

She stood on the opposite side of Sasuke with the desk being the dividing ground between them, the brunette swallowed hard and took a deep breath "Is… is she beautiful?" Tenten asked her husband and turned to face him. She saw the surprise in his eyes and face; he had not been expecting that. When he didn't answer her she asked again "Is she beautiful… Hinata was it?" She asked and her eyes glossed with fresh tears and lowered her milk chocolate eyes to the ground.

What do you say in a moment like this, how do you tell the woman who is supposed to be your love something like this. But there was the problem he didn't love Tenten; these past years have bent spent in bitter anger towards her for tying him down to her, and another thing to that is that she didn't even know the whole story. "…Maybe it is time that you know." He breathed out in a low voice and for the second time that night he had to tell his story. He moved towards her and hesitantly he offered her a seat in his chair.

The brunette could feel how he felt, how he didn't feel comfortable touching her; it hurts to know something like that. She kept looking down and still didn't have the will to face him and just decided to listen to what he has to say.

Sasuke leaned against his homes desk "Look it's not that you're not attractive… it's just that." He sighed and wondered if anything would be right anymore. His dark eyes focused on her and lifted her face her eyes slowly made contact with his, "You're beautiful you really are… there is just no chemistry between us." He attempted to explain.

"You've never given me a chance… how could you know that." Tenten responded her eyes gathering up tears again.

His breath was calm and he closed his eyes, how could he make her understand "You're right… but I can't because…" he backed off a bit and went back to leaning against the desk "There are a lot of reasons." He said with a bit of coldness in his breath.

"Why? Why can't you give me one chance?" she blurted out and the tears came rushing down "You've never giving me a chance, but you could give someone else the time of day!" she shouted at him not caring if she woke anyone up, drying her tears.

"Because it's your fault that I'm in this mess, I never wanted to get married!" Sasuke shouted back his anger getting the better of him "No one ever cared about what I wanted, it was all about you and giving the little girl what she wanted!" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and moved from the desk he needed another drink.

She stood up from the seat "But you did, you married me and you had no right to put me through any of this!" Tenten defended herself, "You know what? It could be a very different story if you would have given me a chance." His wife said and began to head towards the door "We were going to be stuck with each other… if you would have tried and we really didn't have any chemistry." She paused for a moment and saw him pouring himself a drink "Then we could have called it quits." She told him.

"Me me me me, everything me!" Sasuke responded, why did everything have to be thrown on his shoulders? "What about you, you right from the beginning you started off with this whole fantasy that we actually had something." He told her.

"Well forgive me, Sasuke." Tenten said turning and walking towards the man "I'm sorry for trying to be a good wife to you! I'm sorry for being happy on a day that was supposed to start the rest of my life!" She shouted at him now within reach of him.

He took another gulp of his drink "See there you go again, did you ever stop to think that I wanted that too!" Sasuke shouted back, raising his voice was not something he normally ever did when he was angry, but right now maybe he was starting to feel some of the effects of the alcohol "Do you think that I didn't want a wife who I could have a family with?!" he confessed to her.

"Really just me! Do you hear yourself!?" Tenten replied her breath was heavy now.

How did it get to this point, Sasuke is not sure perhaps he has had too much to drink but here he is in a heated moment with Tenten. Her arms around his neck with Sasuke holding her up against the wall; his arms roaming her body and their lips connected like never before.

**A/N: Things will be taking a direction that I think not many of you will have ever thought, but maybe some have? Anyways this is what my brain is telling me to put down and I can only obey there will be a time leap either in the middle of next chapter or in the one after that just heads up.**


	14. Chapter 14: Time and Space

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to MASAHI KISHIMOTO and my spelling slash grammar can be way off at times.

.

**Put a Ring on it**

**.**

**Every time I thought of you my heart would become excited and race, but today my heart aches of pain when I think of you. There is nothing left to say, I now understand how stupid I was to think… that perhaps one day… but no more because you can fool me once and I can blame you, but if I fall for it a second time I have no one to blame but myself.**

**.**

**Chapter 13: Time and Space**

**.**

How did it get to this point, Sasuke is not sure perhaps he has had too much to drink but here he is in a heated moment with Tenten. Her arms around his neck with Sasuke holding her up against the wall; his arms roaming her body and their lips connected like never before.

A melody of bells ran through the room and both broke contact now panting Sasuke set her down when he realized the old father clock down the hall was indicating the time it was. Surprisingly Tenten pushed herself from him and gave him her back, "You've never done that before…" She said and brought her hand to her lips with a smile forming on them.

Sasuke brought his own hand to his forehead and wondered why he did that, he was trying to end things with her not give her false hope. So much for ending things in good terms, but he will be a free man somehow; even if it will mean him being free from the people who got him in this predicament. "I'm sorry; there is no other way for me to tell you." He started and took her by the shoulders and sat her in the nearest chair. "Don't say anything and listen, four years ago Uchiha Inc. was basically bankrupt, conveniently my grandmother can be easily blinded to what others want…" he said the last part under his breath, Sasuke studied her for a brief moment and saw his wife listing quietly her smile gone now.

"When we were starting to feel the consequences of the clients that were going out of business, Tsunade conveniently came to offer her help." He told Tenten and saw her brows frown at the mention of her mother; she must have bit her tongue because she took a deep breath and fidget slightly but kept quiet. "Tsunade must have been working on getting my grandmother on her side since before things had been… going wrong." He continued.

Sasuke's dark orbs observed Tenten, her breath was calm and she was doing a good job at not interrupting him "They all cornered me and said that it was up to me to take over Uchiha Inc. that's not what I wanted… and they all had long ago known that I was only within the corporation because of Itachi." To be the head of Uchiha Inc. had always been Itachi's dream, but he had given that up for Karin. Leaving Sasuke as the only hope for the corporation to be directed by an Uchiha "The only way that Tsunade would give the loan was if I married you and my grandmother jumped at the opportunity for me not to end up like my brother." He finished his explanation leaving out the part of how he had attempted to escape his wedding day and how he was basically dragged to his own wedding.

Tenten looked at him with disbelieve, 'No, no my mother would have told me.' She thought and looked at him "If that's true, why did you never say anything?!" she shouted back her composure lost.

He looked at her and saw her anger and disbelieve as he had assumed would happen, "It wasn't my idea to keep you in the dark; this was all Tsunade and my families idea." He bluntly told her pointing the finger elsewhere when he could have done things different perhaps even saved time.

"That doesn't mean anything to you, so why did you do it?!" she asked demanding to know why she had been living a lie.

.

Hinata opened her eyes slightly and felt Ino's arm wrapped around her, very carefully she slipped out of her sister and best friend's hold. Taking her phone she walked towards the bathroom and locked the door behind her, the young woman felt nervous leaning on the counter Hinata momentarily debated seeing the screen of her phone.

She had hope within her still, hope that Sasuke had called or messaged her last night when she had fallen asleep. But that hope was blocked with fear; fear of having nothing, it hurt that Sasuke could just throw her out of his life like that, without any trouble of leaving her behind and moving on with his life.

Just as Hinata had thought so long ago…

The moon eyed woman turned on the phone and nothing but the time was on there, she wanted to cry so much but held it in and turned to look at herself in the mirror. Inhaling deeply she stared at herself 'I'm young and beautiful… and one day Sasuke, you will regret not coming after me.' She thought and allowed one last tear to slip out quickly blinking the rest away, "I promise that… you don't deserve any of my tears or my thoughts." She whispered to herself and set the phone down stripping off her clothes and turning on the hot water, testing it with her hand before she entered.

It was a little too hot, but her body quickly accustomed to the temperature of the liquid. She felt hurt that she could not get him out of her mind, it made her mad at herself also… but you can't get rid of this feeling over night; time does heal all, but it takes just that time, the process is slow and there are always fall backs… reminders of the past.

She should know, it's just like with her first love; Shikamaru Nara: the first to call her beautiful, her first kiss, boyfriend and the one who deflowered her and made her a woman… her first love, but also her first real heart break. When they broke up she had been devastated for quite some time and slowly with space and while time went by she began to heal and the pain started to leave, but to this day she still remembers him. This is what will happen now, Shikamaru was very important in her life and Sasuke… Sasuke is just a jerk.

It is wrong to compare the two, but breaking her heart… that's one thing they have in common. What is different is that boyfriend number one never played her like... does Sasuke even count as her boyfriend?

Was Sasuke boyfriend number two? Sasuke is a jerk who she was in love with, but not the one who she could call her very own jerk and no one else's but her own.

Hinata tossed that thought out of her head and continued her shower… the only thing that she can do is what she had done with her first love; move on with her life, once you've hit bottom you have nowhere else to go but up.

.

"But why not?!" came the whiny voice of a woman with a pout and smacked the mattress with her hands in anger.

Itachi looked at his wife as he fixed his tie, she was upset because he had confiscated her phone; normally Itachi doesn't like to say no to his wife, but he doesn't want her messing into others life more than she already has. "It's not your place." Was all he responded and finished getting dressed.

Karin crawled off the bed and moved next to him "That's not an answer… don't you want to know how Sasuke is doing?" she argued and attempted to get him to look her in the eye "You know he was not well last night." She continued her argument.

The man on his part just turned to face her and kissed her cheek "Don't get any more involved." He told her and held her forearms, stroking them caringly.

"But I need to know how Hinata is." She started again not liking being kept in suspense or in the dark of things. "She must be so hurt… I need to clear things up; it's my entire fault that she's hurt." Karin realized she had been the one who introduced one to the other. She had allowed the anger and resentment she had towards Sasuke's current wife, but can anyone blame her? Tenten made her life hell in school, it's hard enough to be a teenage girl and when you add a tormenter who constantly put you down.

It's just horrible!

The man sighed "She must be… but I doubt she will want to hear what you have to say." Itachi attempted to explain to his wife, the look of sadness was reflected in her ruby eyes. "Give her time and space, then maybe you can try to explain things." he tried to compromise "I have to get to work; I'll see you for lunch." He told her giving her one last kiss and left quickly.

Karin sighed and her eyes widen when she realized he took her phone. She rushed down stairs, but her husband was gone… she gave a sigh and sat in her couch thinking about all that has happened.

.

He sat there waiting; arms crossed and brows down… like any parent whose child was out way past curfew. Naruto had been waiting for hours and Jiraiya has yet to come home or answer any of his messages or calls.

The sun god look alike had big news to give him and the old man was nowhere to be found like he vanished. Naruto stood up and let out a sigh, he needed some rest; a nap sounds wonderful right about now. Jiraiya kept him waiting all night with no sign of life, well now it's time to give him a taste of his own medicine and see how he likes it.

The man entered his room and gently lay in his bed with a smile while he snuggled under the covers and closed his enchanting blue eyes when his head hit the soft pillow.

"YO! Naruto you here!" came the voice of the silver haired man who had vanished last night, Naruto's eyes snapped opened… it wasn't fair. He had just closed his eyes and in came Jiraiya as if on cue; happy and well rested apparently too it really wasn't fair. But the young blue eyed stud decided to ignore the no longer missing man and reclosed his eyes not as softly and relaxed as he had been.

"Hey there you are!" the silver haired man announced as he entered Naruto's bedroom "So what is this news of yours?!" he shouted at the tired blonde.

Naruto snapped one of his eyes opened and looked at him with frustration "And where have you been?" he asked and didn't give Jiraiya any chance to explain his whereabouts when he continued; "I waited for you all night!" he shouted and sat up. "You could have at least the decency to call and let me know you weren't coming home, but noooo ignored all my calls and messages!" he finished his rant with his eyes wide open and bags under his eyes.

The accused raised a brow "Really you stayed up all night? No wonder you look awful" he concluded with a little bit of a smile twitching on the corner of his lips "I'm sorry I didn't call, I promise to try and remember next time." He told Naruto.

"That's all I ask for…" the sleepy blonde responded with a yawn close behind.

Jiraiya smiled this time, he was well rested and sexually satisfied… it was a good morning and that is always a good lead to the rest of the day. "Get some rest and you can let me know latter." He told Naruto wanting him to get some rest; he behaves like a desperate house wife when he's tired. Besides he is in too much of a good mood right now to think too much about wanting to worry, but he does have some serious thinking to do.

Mabui's offer was very tempting especially if he gets to spend a few months with the young gorgeous reporter… he exited the blonde's bedroom allowing him to sleep and rest. On a more serious note, that doesn't mean his plan is not going to happen. That's happening because it's happening, him being away for a while will make this easier for Naruto.

Jiraiya opened the sliding door and sat in one of the chairs outside on the balcony leaning back, he really wished he had some way to get in touch with Hinata. His mind still had a difficult time coming to terms with the young beauty being a home wrecker 'It just doesn't make sense.' He repeated over once aging to himself it's just not like her, but perhaps you never really know someone as well as you may think you do.

Then again you don't look for love, it finds you.

That is another possibility it could happen, but he will never know unless he asks; Hinata Yuhi is the only one who may give him his answer. And that's if she actually talks, if he gets the truth or a lie is only the second part of situation, the first part is finding her. He leaned back "How do you find one person in a big city?" he questioned out loud, only sometimes do you run into someone you know by coincidence and only because you share similar likes.

So how could he find Hinata?

Better yet to make his life easier someone close to the moon eyed woman, and if memory serves he's had the answer this whole time. It's time to call in for a favor; he took out his phone and saw all the missed calls and messages that Naruto had sent him the night before… "Maybe it was more important than I thought." He wondered and decided to go and find out, walking back to the blue eyed man who was fast asleep snoring away with a clear puddle of drool on his pillow.

The sight would make anyone second think if Naruto's rest should be interrupted, but who cares about that at this moment. His information could help then today will be like killing two birds with one stone -more or so anyways- "Hey! Naruto wake up!" he shouted at the sleeping man.

Naruto jerked and made a deep snorting sound sitting up confused as to what was going on, "Huh?" he said and looked around with drowsy eyes.

"Come on Naruto you have to tell me what happened last night." Jiraiya said needing to know, he couldn't have just been exaggerating on the matter it must have been serious… and Tsunade is on his top three things of importance, no matter how much he wishes to just put her off for some time it's just not the best thing he's good at.

Ergo this moment, he can be real pathetic sometimes even after his little scenario a moment ago about not wanting to ruin his good mood, but we all have those moments… is his love for her stronger than his grudge? Or is it more of an obsession by now; probably he is basically using Naruto to stalk the woman and he also wishes to get back at her for all that she did.

Naruto struggled to keep his sitting position, he just wanted to lie back down and close his eyes; when he closed his eyes to blink… it felt so good even if it was only for seconds. "Last night…" the blonde began still drowsy and with a lack of connection to what was going on.

.

**Ino Pov**

I sighed when is see Hinata wallowing is self-pity… again; I have to get this girl out and her mind off things.

Perhaps I should have mom come over, but… what if she asks about Hinata's boyfriend? Better yet what if she starts talking about her party? I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing or not, but I can't risk giving Hinata false hope that cheater Uchiha will actually divorce his wife. And even if he did there is no guarantee that he will be loyal or in it for the long run with Hinata.

I want her to have a clear mind, I get the feeling that she will go running to him now if I tell her and what if he does this to her again? I don't want to see her like this; I approach her and take a seat "Hinata, why don't we go out? It's not good to have you be here all locked up and isolated." He tell her, I see her flop on her stomach.

"Ino… I want to go away for a while." She tells me with sadness still in her eyes maybe it is good to put some distance, but I don't want her to leave and just lay around elsewhere if that's the plan she can continue here.

I just nod, I can't boss her around but that doesn't mean I can't give her some of my thoughts "Okay, but where do you want to go?" I ask her.

She looked sad, "I don't know, but I don't want to be here." Hinata said the last part with quite a bit of bitter anger in her tone.

Fed up, that's the only way I can think and assume she is with this. "Okay I'll go on ahead and start looking into that for you, but are you sure you're up for a shoot?" I can't tell Anko to find something and then not have her be able to give it her all.

"I need something to get my mind off things." Hinata finished and laid her head back down, I can only take her word for it and wish her luck because now not only are her feeling in line, but so is her carrier.

Our choice of profession is not easy as the world may think; you don't always get pampered like a goddess, no you have to be a professional. One wrong move like on a bad day for example… that shit will never let you be after, it will haunt you. You always have to be at the top of your game like with any other job.

.

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed last chapters ending; I just couldn't help it sorry. But you all have to trust my brain I know what's going on, but you all have to understand that I have tried my best to stay away from the overly done Hinata cheated on wife and what not. If it was not clear that I wanted to have a little bit of originality well then I like originality!**

**Now I normally don't like to do this but I'm just going to get this out there, SasuTen… if after years of being sexually involved she didn't get pregnant, why would it happen out of nowhere? I really hate that it's too… over done that includes the faking a pregnancy so there will be no surprise child or 'child'****.**

**Now that that's out of the way here's a mini sneak at next chapter and the link to the pic of the dress is in profile.**

.

_Several Months Latter—_

"Ino you look beautiful." Hinata told her sister as she saw her twirl around in a white wedding gown.

The bubble gum jade eyed marvel held a smile of her own looking at the blonde in awe "You do!" Sakura said with much enthusiasm in her voice

The blonde wife to be soon looked at her with questioning gleam in her electrical blue eyes "You think? I don't know…" Ino replied.

A smile formed on Kurenai's soft lips "Honey you look wonderful." The two's mother stated her opinion.

The gown was strapless with crystal floral design flowing down to her side; the top hugged her body perfectly flowing down with grace. "It's not that I don't like it I do, but I don't know if it's a real dessert dress." Ino replied she did love the dress but she also has to think of the place where she will be saying I do at.

A woman with dark hair neatly tied back in a bun smiled "Why not try the next dress." The lady who was showing them gowns said motioning Ino to come back to change "Please this way once more." She said with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15: Life Goes On

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to MASAHI KISHIMOTO and my spelling slash grammar can be way off at times.

.

**Put a Ring on it**

**.**

**Every time I thought of you my heart would become excited and race, but today my heart aches of pain when I think of you. There is nothing left to say, I now understand how stupid I was to think… that perhaps one day… but no more because you can fool me once and I can blame you, but if I fall for it a second time I have no one to blame but myself.**

**.**

**Chapter 14: Life Goes On**

**.**

Anko sat lazily lousing about her studio apartment wondering when she will have another gig to a distant place where she could let loose and just chill… party her life away.

But for some reason things have been slow since her last trip to Hawaii a few months back, she let out another disappointed sigh wanting to call one of the girls she represents; hey if you get paid to book shoots to foreign lands and just so happen to get your room with a view… relaxing massages, delicious food, hot sexy foreigner's.

It's not that she didn't go out here at home, it's just that she can't let as loose as she would like she has to keep a professional appeal here.

The sound of bells rang and echoed throughout the room, "Uh…" the woman wined and stretched her arm for her jacket "So far, I don't wanna move!" she complained and voiced her first world problem. Soon it stopped with a click sound stating that a voicemail had been left, "I need a maid…" she said and stretched a little further and caught hold of a part of the jacket with her pointer and F you finger and with so much caution attempted to pull the garment closer, without having to move too much.

The violet haired woman sighed 'If I move I won't be able to be in this exact position –I'm so comfy- but it's taking too long to get the jacket… why did I toss it on the floor anyways? Better yet why didn't I just take the phone out before tossing it?!' she pondered and gave up eventually and stood up. She picked up the jacket and took out the device after just dropping the jacket back on the floor and tried to get back into her previous position.

"Now I can't get comfortable!" she whined again, just forgetting everything she paid attention to the massage.

.

The day had progressed as so, with Hinata attempting to keep herself busy and productive until further news comes her way.

The heart ached beauty had with some difficulty convinced her sister to let her go off on her own for a while; Ino's hugs and constant attention to try and make her feel better are very kind and generous. It's not that she doesn't appreciate it, but instead of getting her mind off this situation her constant show of affection is only reminding her of everything.

Hinata exited the elevator and took a step towards the lobby, it was full of people checking in or out and what not; this was controlled chaos. She headed towards the exit where the door man held the door and offered her a sincere smile "Good after noon Miss. Yuhi, would you like for me to get you a taxi or anything else?" he asked her, clearly he must have been told of how she had arrived last night.

It frustrated her that they would all talk about her; she did not want any ones pity or her name to be in others mouth. But she didn't want to be rude to him; he has yet to ask about her ex or any details. "Yes please, I would appreciate it." Hinata responded with a small smile of her own. The employee walked behind her and in no time what so ever got her a cab, opened the door for her once more "Thank you" she said with a smile and after he closed the vehicles door giving her another smile as she drove off.

She had been in the vehicle for about twenty minutes or so until she finally arrived in a nice suburban neighborhood, "Just up ahead is fine." Hinata told the driver and opened the door "If you could give me a few minutes, I won't be long." She asked hoping he would wait for her.

Hinata got off the car and walked up the drive way to the front door and rung the door bell and immediately heard the rush of footsteps and a few muffled voices the click of the lock turning and the door being pulled revealing a little boy who she loves so much. A big smile formed in the little boys face as he ran into her arms, "Hinata! I missed you so much!" Kenji shouted in his older sister's hold.

Hinata embraced him back she had missed him so much, "I know, I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you sooner, but here I am." She said knowing that he would be able to make her feel better.

A woman of age came up and looked at the siblings with a smile; the woman had been put in charge of the small boy while his parents were out with their old friends. "Hinata it is very nice to see you again." The old woman said.

She set the small boy down and gave the woman her full attention, "Kaori, it's been so long." Hinata smiled at seeing Kenji's care taker. "Do you think I can take Kenji off your hands for a few hours?" Hinata asked wanting to spend so time with her little brother he was her small buddy.

The small boy gleamed "Can I?!" he chanted and hugged onto Hinata a bit more tightly and looked at his care taker with his big puppy dog eyes.

Kaori seemed to give off a smile of relief; the woman is older now and can't always keep up with the young boy. "I don't think Kurenai or Asuma will mind." She said giving a smile.

.

The woman with velvet hair and ruby eyes sat in her bed pouting because she would not be able to call Hinata or Sasuke, Itachi had pulled a fast one on her. Sort of anyways because he never said that she could not ask anyone else about the broken up couple.

She finished getting ready and in record time was out of the house, her destination the garage... once she was on the road, Karin wondered if Sakura was informed about all the things that had gone down in less than twenty four hours. She might since the pinkette is close to Ino who is even closer to Hinata, they –well mostly her- will be able to keep her in the loop with what is going on with the Yuhi sisters.

But that is only if Ino decides to trust her, knowing the blonde this is personal no one messes with Hinata and just gets a scolding from Ino. No she takes it to the extreme sometimes… most of the time.

Karin liked that about Ino, they could relate as Itachi had put it… she has no idea why though.

Karin arrived at Sakura's; the bubblegum haired woman liked nice things and her house showed just how much. She didn't live in a mansion or estate, but she did live in a very wonderful neighborhood, she parked in front of the house leaving the drive way available for usage. The wife saw a man working on the lawn, possibly adding more seeds to the tender grass.

He noticed her and sends her a smile and she returned it taking this as a sign that Sakura was still home, she had no compassion for the doorbell and pushed the button multiple times and then heard the muffled shouts of an angry Sakura.

She opened the door quickly and with anger in her voice "Will you quit that! I heard you the first time!" she shouted at Karin who ignored her and walked right in.

"I'm sorry, but this is important." She told Sakura, who irritated followed Karin in "Have you talked to Ino or Hinata?" Karin asked getting right to the point of her visit.

Sakura crossed her arms "Well hello to you too Karin, I'm alright thanks for asking and how have you been?" The jade eyed woman sassed her guest with sarcasm.

Karin tugged at the roots of her own hair, "Sakura this is important, have you guys talked or anything?!" she desperately had to know if not she would explode of curiosity.

The pinkette just rolled her eyes "No, why?"

"What about Sasuke?" Karin asked and noticed that the name of her past love caught her attention, that slightly bothered Karin, but she didn't voice it and let it go.

"No why? What's going on?" she asked and offered Karin a seat in her living room.

.

The day progressed and she could genuinely say that she had a good time, she had been right in knowing that Kenji would be able to take her mind off things. But the little guy must have tired himself out, because here he was struggling to keep his eyes opened. Hinata just hugged him as they finally arrived at his temporary home; she would miss him so much especially since she would not see the boy for quite some time. He would be returning to London with is parents soon…

The embrace of her mother was tight, but she could not blame her. This was the first time they had seen each other since her arrival a few days ago. But so much had happened in these past few days; it was crazy and insane just how much her life has taken a flip and is currently upside down, not the easiest of situations.

And having her mother worry about her is something that she would rather not do, but Hinata knew that having her mother's comfort would really help. The hug and love that Kurenai was putting into it was proof enough and it was just her greeting her daughter. What if she spoke out her truth?

A mother's love is a big help when dealing with heart ache, but the beauty would rather leave that a side for some time. "I've missed you so much mom" Hinata whispered to Kurenai.

"Not as much as I have." The mother replied and kissed her, something about Hinata had always made her want to give comfort to her ever since she saw her all those years back.

Asuma held his young son as he saw mother and daughter "It's nice to see you Hinata." He said with a smile and wondered if he should keep some things to himself or if he should ask? She was in a relationship to have his old student ask about her is something that she may not want to know about. If anything he can simply say that Hinata was just fine, Shikamaru would possibly understand the situation.

Hinata separated from her mother and smiled at Asuma "It's been quite some time." She replied and moved to give the man who makes her mother happy a hug. It was not the same type of embrace as with her mother, but she did care for him all the same.

.

It was a shame that she couldn't stay with her family longer, but when Ino called to tell her that Anko had news of something she might be interested in Hinata deiced that she didn't want to miss this opportunity.

The moon eyed beauty had not been able to get much sleep, which was bad because she needs to look her best. But even though she didn't expect anything she held hope that Sasuke would call her text her give her some sign of life. For a while she had looked over those messages that they would exchange with one another, and more than once did she type a message, but didn't have the courage to send it. Fear of falling in his game again or just not getting any response back…

And then it hit her, she had just become insecure.

It was just like when she had been in her early teen years, but that was shyness or are they both the same thing?

It doesn't matter, Hinata knew that she had learned to control whatever it was and be different? And the first step to that is to delete him from her life, there had been a life before she knew of his existences and she can go on now that he is gone.

And so last night she deleted Sasuke from her contacts… but she didn't have the strength to get rid of those messages.

Now here she is with Anko waiting on whoever was about to hire her…

In came the person who she had not expected, Jiraiya entered with a big smile on his face and his arms extended and wide open asking for a hug. "There she is!"

Hinata could not help but smile "It's been so long now" she said and walked into his arms and hugged him back.

.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Ino said to her sister while she held her close.

They were currently at the airport, Kenji was not about to stay out of the hug that his older sisters were sharing and joined in embracing both Ino and Hinata's legs "I'm going to miss you too!" he said looking up at Hinata.

The woman of the moment looked down and watched as her little brother and buddy was looking up at her with his big dark eyes. "I'm going to miss you both too." Hinata said and brought Kenji up to join in their hug.

Kurenai quickly joined in "Take care, dear." She said while squeezing tightening the hold. She reached out an arm "Get over here Asuma!" she said.

And everyone began to make room for him to join in; he smiled and joined in "Be sure to come visit us once you're done." He told her…

.

"Sasuke she's leaving!" Karin told the man who showed no feelings what so ever, the velvet haired woman turned towards her bubblegum haired friend for support.

Sakura on her part was not sure what to say; three days ago Karin had been so urgent with her and told her all that had happened. And it had been like a trip down memory lane… she comprehended Hinata the feeling the heart ache and the sad truth.

Sasuke had moved on… all because she had suffocated him with her jealousy and constant accusing of him cheating on her.

The pinkette didn't have any intention in coming in with Karin, but was brought down to Sasuke's office against her own will. Even if she didn't voice why it was more of an 'Um I would rather not' but Karin was not having any of it and now she wants her opinion.

What can she say; she has come to forgive Sasuke after all it was just her paranoia that had ended their relationship. But this time Sasuke had taken it too far; the only reason why she had not said a word to Hinata was because it was Sasuke the one who had to say it. Hinata was her friend and Sakura knows that she should have said something, but feared that Hinata would not listen and think that it was bitterness of her past. She didn't want to lose her friendship.

And she is on risky terrain now as it is, but she never intervened in her relationship and avoided the subject whenever possible. And even with that she too could lose Hinata and Ino's friendship.

Karin's ruby eyes kept looking directly at her, waiting for her to say something but what could she say? She had talked to Ino two days ago and she only said that Hinata was going away for a job, Ino had not mentioned their breakup or anything having to do with Sasuke and she had not mentioned where she was going or when she would be back.

All that she knew she said and yet she was on the spot right now. "Did I not tell you to give her time…?" Itachi's voice soothed Sakura he just saved her from saying something that she was not sure of.

Karin jumped not expecting to have her husband be here, "Hehehe~ she have a dry laugh and squirmed a bit "I just couldn't help it, this is important!" she whined.

Itachi shakes his head and will deal with her at home, but for now he needs to attend what he came here for "I need to talk to Sasuke." He said and Sakura nodded and waved to Sasuke giving him a meek good bye to which he did not respond, then smiled at him with a wave and exited the office like a child who was caught sneaking a cookie from the cookie jar before her supper. His wife was a bit more difficult and needed to be told directly "Karin…" he spoke and looked at her directly.

Karin looked at her husband and huffed "Fine, I'll talk to you latter Sasuke." She said and left the office. How was she supposed to fix her mistake if Itachi did not allow her to try?

Sasuke showed no emotion, but they needed to talk even if his younger brother didn't want to they had to agree on a lot of things. "Sasuke, what have you decided?"

Sasuke didn't answer right away he headed for the liquor that he had in his office and poured himself a glass and offered it to his older brother, who declined it and continued to look at him waiting for an answer. "What do you want me to tell you?" he asked and just drank his liquor "Hinata doesn't want to see me anymore, I have not heard from her in days and now they just tell me that she is leaving…" he opened up to his older brother.

He nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "That doesn't answer my question…" he told him and got a strange look of confusion on his face. Sasuke is smart, but it could be his emotions and the mix of alcohol that could be disrupting his judgment. Once he saw that his assumptions could be very correct Itachi decided to nudge his younger brother towards the answer, it won't mean anything if he just tells him what to do. "Hinata is young and very beautiful, it won't be long before she meets someone new…" he said and saw a reaction in his brother.

"By the look on your face, that's not something that you would be happy about." Itachi waited for him to get it and say what he needed to do. Again nothing he sighed he really didn't want to just give him the answer and so he tried again "You didn't do things right, you knew that from the start… it had just been a game for you?"

Sasuke's face turned sour with anger and then he relaxed a bit still he didn't say anything "What made you decide that you wanted to be with her?" Itachi asked wanting to know what Sasuke really wanted. It was not clear what exactly his younger brother wanted he wasn't say anything and Itachi needed something from him now. This was going to get him nowhere, "Look you have to make things right if you really want her, if not then just let her be…" was all he said and then just left the office leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

.

_Six Months Latter—_

Hinata sighed it had been a long day and she was now exhausted, she has been working with Jiraiya on the project that he wanted to try.

Beauty pageants really took it out of you; having to smile and be perfect… ultimately the goal would be for her to enter into becoming Miss University. This is a really different experience for her, but one of Jiraiya wanted to try something like this and since they had worked so well last time she had been his first choice.

Of course Jiraiya is a very clever and sneaky man; it could possibly be the wisdom that he has gathered over the years. But somehow he knew that she had been escaping something and after a lot of his persistent and constant questioning Hinata had finally told her story… He didn't judge her and he has allowed her to say whatever she needs to in her own time.

And over these past few months that she has been single again, she has yet to forget Sasuke but she has been able to stop wondering to an extent when he will be returning back to her life.

It's clear that he is not going to call her or try and find her, why she was still hopeful for after she found out the truth is a real mystery. The words that Jiraiya had told her were something that she had needed to snap out of her slump and move on with her life and live the way she should always have.

But now she has returned to help Ino with her wedding plans, it had come to her as a big surprise. Hinata had only frequent with him a few times for moments, but according to her sister they were nothing more than friends.

If they really were just friends perhaps this time that she had been away may have changed that, either way she is happy for Ino.

After going through security and getting their luggage she sees Sakura, Ino and her soon to be brother in law, Hinata smiled "Ino has really missed you." Jiraiya said.

Hinata just smiled wider and embraced both Ino and Sakura, "I Missed You So Much!" all three young women shouted at the same time as if rehearsed and tightening the grip on each other.

.

"It feels nice to be home now." Hinata said snuggled in the couch with Ino to her left and Sakura to her right. After they had left the airport all went out for dinner and got to know the groom to be and his family with Sakura and Lee as well as Jiraiya and his lady friend Mabui, even Anko showed up and got very cozy with the grooms older brother and towards the end they both mysteriously disappeared. All had some laughs and bonded to an extent, doing their best to welcome one another into the new family that they would become in less than four months.

Sakura decided that she would join the two sisters that night to catch up with Hinata and all that has been going on with Ino's weeding planning. "I know it's been so long since you left and without a good bye too." Sakura said reminding Hinata of how she just left last minute, but she doesn't blame her.

These past few months have been difficult for Sakura, Karin has decided to use her as the spy and connection to Hinata. It's not easy… truth be told for some time she too had picked on Karin until she dated Sasuke and got to know her better. After that she felt horrible and apologized to Itachi's now wife, but she did not want to treat her like that. She is a close friend and Ino understood to a point, after her showdown with Karin. Ino said that it did not matter if she wished to continue to be friends with Karin after all they work together and have known each other for years, but to keep her and Hinata's lives out of Karin's knowledge with very little explanation as to why.

Sakura has tried to not take anyone's side, giving Karin very little details. It hadn't made the ruby eyed woman happy to know that she was on her own side team Sakura and would only tell her if something bad happened.

Hinata's reply was a nervous giggle with hug "Sorry it was a last minute thing."

"Alright you two…" Ino said and stood up walking over to the kitchen and bringing out a few bottles and glasses for them.

The night had progressed of the three reminiscing on their past until late, early in the morning the door was heard the three friends were all scrambled on Hinata's bed passed out and exhausted. Hinata was the first to open her eyes after hearing the door. She stretched bringing her arms up and bending her back and got up and answered the door.

"Hey… Hinata." The smooth voice said his brown eyes looked directly into her lilac pearls.

Hinata felt the heat raise to her cheeks and her heart beat quickened, "Uh…" She didn't know what to say then she realized that she was fairly exposed when she noticed he brought his hand behind his head. "Shikamaru!" she said blushed even harder.

He turned around and brought his hands up, she was in a tight purple tee and black booty shorts with silver hello kitty heads all over them "I didn't see anything." He said and smirked slightly at how self-aware she just became when he had seen her completely bear before.

She wondered if he was telling the truth or just wanting to make her feel better "I… Come in, um…" Hinata moved aside inviting him in, she was nervous and didn't know what he was doing here.

"No I should have called, sorry." He said with his back to her. "I just wanted to talk to you, but I caught you at a bad time…" Shikamaru said.

Hinata bit her lip and thought that she was being real silly; she put her arm on his shoulder "It's alright." She said doing her best to swallow her nerves.

"Well how about we just do this latter?" he asked and turned slightly so she could see his face, but in no moment did he observe her body.

Hinata's blush diminished slightly "Ok…" she responded slightly star truck and butterflies in her tummy.

Shikamaru smirked "I'll stop by latter tonight then." Was all he said and walked off down the hall.

She stood there for a moment before stepping back into the apartment when she was ambushed "Well Hinata" Sakura said and winked at the blushing girl.

"Someone has a date tonight!" Ino joined in and smiled while batting her eyes.

"It's not like that!" Hinata said thinking back to what just happened.

"Shure it's not." Ino continued and winked at her "Come on we have to get ready, I have my fitting today!" she said changing the subject remembering that she would finally get to try on dresses now that Hinata and her mother were here.

They got ready and after picking up Kurenai the headed for the bridal shop, where they were greeted by neat woman her hair tied back into a bun and she dressed in skirt suit holding a tablet. "Hello, I'm Maki." She said with a smile.

Ino being the one to get married smiled "Hi Maki, I'm Ino" she said with a smile "And this is my sister Hinata, my friend Sakura and my mom Kurenai." She took the liberty of introducing each one there.

After all the introductions Maki looked at Ino "It's nice to meet you all" she said and looked at Ino "And you must be the bride to be, you are just glowing." She said "Please follow me." Maki asked and led them to a waiting area were the party of the soon to be bride could wait "Please come with me, we have chosen a few dresses that go with the theme of your wedding." She said with a smile, Ino smiled and walked off with the woman she was so excited and didn't have to be asked twice.

"Ino you look beautiful." Hinata told her sister as she saw her twirl around in a white wedding gown.

The bubble gum jade eyed marvel held a smile of her own looking at the blonde in awe "You do!" Sakura said with much enthusiasm in her voice

The blonde wife to be soon looked at her with questioning gleam in her electrical blue eyes "You think? I don't know…" Ino replied.

A smile formed on Kurenai's soft lips "Honey you look wonderful." The two's mother stated her opinion.

The gown was strapless with crystal floral design flowing down to her side; the top hugged her body perfectly flowing down with grace. "It's not that I don't like it I do, but I don't know if it's a real dessert dress." Ino replied she did love the dress but she also has to think of the place where she will be saying I do at.

The woman with dark hair neatly tied back in a bun smiled "Why not try the next dress." The lady who was showing them gowns said motioning Ino to come back to change "Please this way once more." She said with a smile.

.

Tenten sat in her room, looking at herself as she brushed her long currly hair. It's been half a year since her discovery of her life and after that moment with Sasuke she took a stand and had all his things moved to another room. It didn't feel right to share a room with her husband… he is still her husband in the eyes of most, but things have really changed.

Sasuke has drowned himself in work and is hardly ever home, and when he is here he is in his office or his room. The times that they bump into one another it's not easy, he tries to be nice to her, but she just can't.

She has stalled her mother all this time, to allow Sasuke to pay back what he owes and after they will begin their divorce. And that will be very soon, it could be at any moment that he tells her that he has finished and that they should begin with the process.

It wasn't easy to accept that this is how things will have to be, but she doesn't want to hold him back any longer. If you love something let it go and if it comes back it was yours, well she knows he was never hers so once he is set free… he will be gone.

.

"Everything is going just like you wanted." Naruto said looking at Jiraiya who sat in the balcony staring out to the streets. "You know, it's not my place to say but you could try and have a family… with Mabui." He said and looked at him for any type of reaction. He has become Tsunade's new lover; it had been slightly challenging but nothing that he couldn't handle. He has been the perfect gentlemen with her as most women her age enjoy being treated, and out of respect for Jiraiya he has yet to gotten busy in the bedroom with her.

"I could…" he said and the thought brought happiness into his heart, he wouldn't be alone anymore. He has never been married, but once he does ties the knot that will be his priority. And it's a possibility "But first things first, we have to finish what we started." He turned to face Naruto "Unless you can't go through with it?" He questioned.

Naruto laughed "Nah I'm in" he said with a smile, "But will you be able to? Is this really what you want?" he asked now serious.

"I've been waiting for this for thirty years." He said and turned back to look out.

.

**A/N: okay that took longer than I thought it would, but here it is. I had decided this from the very start, and I didn't really want to jump into Ino's story here because it may have given a lot away and taken from the suspense I think or maybe it wouldn't have mattered. We will never know now, but that may be my next project after this or sometime in the future, I've already bitten off more than I can chew. Anyways till next time.**


	16. Chapter 16: It's Not A Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to MASAHI KISHIMOTO and my spelling slash grammar can be way off at times.

.

**Put a Ring on it**

**.**

**Every time I thought of you my heart would become excited and race, but today my heart aches of pain when I think of you. There is nothing left to say, I now understand how stupid I was to think… that perhaps one day… but no more because you can fool me once and I can blame you, but if I fall for it a second time I have no one to blame but myself.**

**.**

**Chapter 15: It's Not A Date**

**.**

Hinata sat sipping on her drink as Sakura's and Ino's eyes were all on her and Kurenai sat quietly watching her daughter blush and attempt to blend in, "So are you excited for your date tonight with Shikamaru?" Ino was the bold one and asked first. He had been a good guy just a little slow when it came to being Hinata's boyfriend, but more than likely Ino knows the reason why he wants to talk to her. Still it could be the continuation of something that they had had before; both could pick up where they left off.

Hinata blushed and her eyes got slightly wider "Ino! It's not like that; he probably just wants to talk about the wedding and how you paired us up." Hinata justified making it clear that she was the cause of the encounter they will have.

The blonde waved her hand dismissing that idea, "If that was the case he could have told you right on the spot…" she said.

Sakura nodded in agreement, Hinata shakes her head in denial "That's because I had just woken up and I was in my pj's" she justified once more with a little hidden blush.

Blonde and pinkette both shared a look with a knowing grin, "You know Hinata mom and me had spent a little more time together, right mom." Ino spoke and looked towards her mother who had been watching the three young women interact. "Tell her mom…" Ino said wanting Hinata to hear from her directly.

Kurenai smiled "Shikamaru has never stopped asking about you, and had asked Asuma how you were doing the last time he had seen you… of course he kept it to himself considering you were taken at the time." She said and saw Hinata become slightly shocked at what she was finding out.

"…That's because…" she was slightly stun by this "Because we have been friends for a long while…?" she questioned herself wanting that to be the response to the answer. But was it? Only the genius had the real answer to this and Hinata knew that she was not brave enough to ask at least not anymore, before she could ask him anything now she could barely hold a conversation with him.

.

Shikamaru made his way up the elevator ready to meet up with the model that he has not seen in a long time, he wanted to catch up and make sure that after everything they could still be friends. Knowing the beauty she will be real nervous and both were going to be spending a lot of time together for the next few months, it was just one of those things that can't be helped and he doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable if so it will be easier for him to decline to be a part of Ino's wedding than Hinata.

He arrived at the door and rang the bell and immediately he heard muffled voices and rushed steps, clearly Ino was assisting and by that it can only mean that she is making the moon eyed model more nervous. Since he arrived this morning he noticed that she was caught off guard and that is not always a good thing when it comes to Hinata.

She can become intimidated and when that happens she can become a very shy person that will slowly open up if she finds that you are a nice person. But if you can't make her feel comfortable she can become hostel and do all that she can to keep you from hurting her, she is just too intimidated and can't seem to get over it sometimes. But he knows what to expect and how to interact with her, but Hinata right now is a mystery to Shikamaru it's been so long since he has last seen her many things could have changed.

He knows that he is not the same as he had been so why couldn't she have changed as well?

.

This is something that a mother never wants to see and Mikoto could not stop herself from blaming herself and her husband, her youngest son was not well. And she had very little doubt that her son was an alcoholic if not boarder line, he had always been rather sensitive wanting his father's approval acknowledgment and acceptance.

And as he grew she noticed her little boy doing his best to become a man, he has had his downs and his ups. And now she wonders if she had not been there enough for him if she could have done more, Mikoto had only ever wanted to give him space and a change to learn his own way giving advice and gathering all the will power not to always want to hold his hand with everything.

He is her baby after all, no matter how old he gets both her sons will forever be her children. And to see Sasuke like this just hurts the most, especially because she could have been a big cause in his state.

He must have not noticed her, he was gazing out the window of his home office the smell of alcohol filled the room. With caution she approached her son "Sasuke…" Mikoto softly said and put her hands on his shoulders and felt him stiffen before he realized who she was because after she saw him brake down in his eyes and cling on to her like he would when he was younger, just like when he was a little boy. She held him "It's okay, honey…" the mother comforted her son and held back the tears that wanted to fall from her own eyes.

"Mother everything… it's too much. I just can't deal with it anymore, I'm sorry I failed!" he sobbed clearly the alcohol was allowing him to finally let it out.

Mikoto wasn't sure what to say or do to solve his problem all she could do was keep holding him and be there for him "No honey you did your best… I'm sorry I should have never asked so much of you." The woman could not hold back any longer and her own tears spilled "I love you and I should have listened to what you wanted, I just want you to be happy." She explained and took his face in her hands and looked him in the eye "I'm sorry that we put you through this for so long…" she said and the tears did not stop, she felt her sons hand wipe them away.

"You believed in me, that I could do this. You don't have anything to be sorry for mother, I failed you all everything is going down again… and I don't know if I can fix it." He told her explaining how the situation was going. Ever since Hinata left he has lost focus in his task.

Mikoto shook her head "That's not true, everything had been lost and with so little you got things back up… Sasuke you are smart and strong, no one could have done what you have." She told him "You should have never had to sacrifice your life, we were selfish. And it was not worth it… I don't know why I… I… there could have been another way." She cried again seeing the damage that has been place in her son and she had been part of it and worst of all she had not sided with him her son, instead took her husband's side. "I failed you… I'm sorry please forgive me Sasuke!" she said pleading him for forgiveness.

Sasuke denied with his head "I don't have anything to forgive, I love you and I would do this all over if you asked me too." He told her and brought her closer into his embrace as she cried into him.

How her little boy has grown, to the point that he is the one who could hold her just as she had done so once upon a time that is so far back now even if it doesn't feel like its been that long.

Chocolate brown eyes with long curly hair saw what had just happened, and envied Sasuke's mother how she was able to have him open up to her. Tenten has spent years with him and made no progress, not when she wanted to be the perfect wife for him and not now that she wishes to be friends with him.

She understands that he was just not for her and knows that her obsession is why they are both here now, she really wants to help him now there is no catch but he still pushes her away and she doesn't know what to do. True she accepts that he will never love her, but her feelings for him are still there and it hurts her to see him like this. If it was up to her she would have freed him of this, if being by her side was like a punishment she would let him go and be happy elsewhere, even if it was not real he had made her happy for a while in a way.

She left the two and walked off to her room, removing her shoes at the entrance and just threw herself on her bed. "Will I ever have that? Could I ever make anyone happy?" she wondered out loud in a whisper with a few tears running down, the sound of a chime was heard and she found the source was her phone a message and that brought a small smile to her face once she read the name of the person on the other side.

.

Hinata and Shikamaru walked down the street the sound of the females laughter was something that made the genius realize that she has changed very little. It made things feel like when they were younger and both shared their dreams with one another and with how things were going he felt like she was comfortable enough with him.

He had missed spending time with her; Hinata was always helping him relax when he was too isolated in his studies.

"Hinata, you've never told me how things have gone for you these past few months?" Shikamaru asked his ex-girlfriend, he was genuinely curious as to how her few months off traveling have gone.

They entered a café and sat outside, "It's been different… I just never thought of myself as a beauty queen you know?" she answered with a small blush.

Shikamaru smirked when he noticed the pink shade taking over her cheeks "You're good though, you're beautiful smart and talented." He told her looking directly into her moon like orbs "You will get far in whatever you decide to do." Shikamaru told her with much sincerity.

His answer brought a smile to her face, this is why they had become friends in the first place; Shikamaru was so supportive and never judged or try to talk her out of anything that would help her go far in her career or anything really. She giggled "You're a real nice guy you know."

He let out a laugh of his own with a shrug "What can I say, I'm more than just a pretty face." He told her and that made her giggle even more. That was something that he would do that would guarantee a happy and playful Hinata, it was just one of the perks of knowing her for so long.

After they had a bite to eat both ex-lovers continued their walk filled with new questions but same old habits of answering one another. And before they both knew it was late and both were at Hinata's doorstep in a tight embrace, "Good night Hinata, I'll see you during the rehearsal." He told her

Hinata smiled as they began to release one another "It was nice to spend time with you again, good night." she told him with a smile and before she realized it Shikamaru gave her a soft kiss on her lips; it had been quick and had surprised her.

Hinata entered her home and was greeted with a smiling Ino and her fiancé, "Did you have a good time?" Ino asked showing off her pearly whites.

Hinata looked away slightly "Ino did you follow us?" she said jokingly hoping the conversation would go in a different direction.

"She was peeking through the window when you left and peak hole on the door just now." The male in the room said giving his future sister in law a chance.

Her fiancé's comment silenced the blonde's laughter but did not stop her teasing "Come on Gaara you know you want to know how Hinata's date went." She said with a wink directed at the center of attention.

"I've told you already it's not a date…" she defended herself and sat on the couch joining Ino's fiancé who was looking over some documents for the wedding, and handed a few to Hinata to look over as well.

Ino walked back to the two "Gaara how does a date end?" she asked with her hands on her waist.

He did not look up and continued to focus on a few pictures of appetizers "Usually in some intimate way…" he said and took a pen to circle a few things that he liked and then wrote some notes on the tablet that he had near him.

"And what were you two just doing…" Ino asked her sister, hand behind her ear waiting for Hinata to admit that there was something going on with the two of them.

"We are just friends Ino, I have no idea what you are getting at or are trying to imply…" she said and then found something interesting on a page "Ooh look at this one." She told Gaara and handed him the page pointing out a meal that looked delicious.

.

"It feels good to be home don't you think?" the female asked the man in her bed, circling his chest with her fingertips.

He played with Mabui's long silver hair "Yeah… you know you were right." Jiraiya told her and kissed her head taking in the intoxicating smell of the woman.

The exotic beauty smiled and sat up a bit "When have I ever been wrong?" she questioned and then laid back down snuggling "But I always knew that I would need you to keep me company now that I didn't get to be with you as much… and when you enter Hinata into the next event you will be above the rest, she is a winner you know." She told him and kissed his chest "All I want is to help you." She told him.

"You don't have to repay the favor." He told her acting like he thought that she wanted to repay him for helping her land her job as an anchor woman and now as the host for the next biggest beauty pageant that will rival the crowing for Miss. Universe. But in order to enter the contestants will have to have won other pageants have sponsors with pervious industrial experience. If Hinata could get into the finalist she would become world known and he could expand as coordinator and photographer of events, right now he is amongst the best but if you have the chance to move up and become higher than the best who would not give it a shot?

Though Mabui was not referring to that, she was talking about the woman who haunts his past… why can't he let go? All is fair in love and war… he had lost at love with Tsunade, he is not about to go two for two and lose the war. The advantage that he has is that she doesn't suspect a thing.

"It doesn't matter, I want to. With anything that you want me to." She kissed him again "You can trust me."

.

**A/N: Short chapter I know, but technically the last chapter was supposed to one and then half and this was the other half. If that makes any sense? I'm not sure if this was a date or not it could have been, we'll have to wait and see.**


	17. Chapter 17: Secrets Still Lurk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to MASAHI KISHIMOTO and my spelling slash grammar can be way off at times.

.

**Put a Ring on it**

**.**

**Every time I thought of you my heart would become excited and race, but today my heart aches of pain when I think of you. There is nothing left to say, I now understand how stupid I was to think… that perhaps one day… but no more because you can fool me once and I can blame you, but if I fall for it a second time I have no one to blame but myself.**

**.**

**Chapter 16: Secrets Still Lurk **

**.**

It had been a few weeks since Hinata's return and her not a date with the Nara, and the soon to be bride has been nothing but stressed with everything that has been happening and it is up to the pinkette and bluenette to try and keep her as calm as possible, unfortunately for Sakura sometimes it was all up to her when Hinata had to meet up for her shoots with Jiraiya.

The jade eyed beauty sat in her home now taking in the silence, her short pink locks tied back as she meditated for a moment.

How much did she appreciate these moments now, it was just wonderful.

But it didn't last long when a banging on the door interrupted her; "Ugh…" she let out wishing that she would have some more time to herself. Her eyes averted towards the clock and realized that it was still early and she was going to meet Ino in town for lunch, perhaps she had decided to change her mind and come meet her here.

The assault on her front door did not stop "I'm coming… just give me a minute." She shouted at the door and got up with little enthusiasm and walked towards the now 'door assaulter' "Will you calm—

"Finally you answer, where have you been?!" questioned a crimson eyed woman with a glint of frustration in her eyes.

Karin had caught Sakura off guard she had not thought that she would come over without calling, usually she called unless major issues popped up out of the blue… example of this would require you to think of a few months back. "I've been busy with stuff, what's wrong?" Sakura said and moved aside to let her friend in.

Karin walked in and made her way to Sakura's living room and took a seat, "It's been weeks…" she said and looked towards Sakura who took her previous spot. Taking a breath she thought before she asked "…I need to.." she paused again.

Taking a hunch the owner of the house had an idea of what Karin wanted, and if her suspicions where correct then she was asking the impossible of her. "Karin, look I… I have as much blame as you do, I didn't say what I knew." She began and paused. It was not fair that even though she was just as aware of Sasuke's relationship status as Karin was… she kept quiet and in the end caught a lucky break and did not suffer the consequences. Both Hinata and Ino are still in good terms with her and she is grateful for that and has done her best to be what she should have been all along, a good friend.

Life is hard and making friends is a big part of life.

Sometimes that is not easy, it is actually very difficult and she should know firsthand. Growing up she was not part of the 'in' crowd, a big part of her wanted to be part of that world but she had never been accepted into it, no matter what Sakura had tried. As time passed she would try and try again with little to no success that is until she grew up. Only as an adult did she make friends with Ino and Hinata, soon after as life would have it she ran into Karin; the girl who had it worse than she did in school, -and yet not so much- Sasuke had befriend her and allowed her into his small circle of friends.

Keeping that bond was very important to the pinkette "I am staying out of this Karin." She said with a guilty heart.

Ruby red orbs looked into Sakura's jade ones and shook her head "I need to talk to her, I need to tell her the truth of why…"

"I'm sorry Karin, she is doing good… the wound is healing, slowly but" she began searching for the right words to explain why things should just stay as they are. "Hinata has been through so much and she didn't deserve it." Sakura said with a small hint of raged attitude.

Karin took the hint "I know already, I know it was my fault that things got to this but I want to make things right!" she shouted angry that Itachi tells her to let things go. That even though Sasuke will never admit it he holds anger at her, that Sakura just jumped ship while she was left on board to sink alone.

"Karin if fate wants you two to meet again no matter what it will be just like that… you can try and avoid something but if it was for you no matter what you do it will be there and eventually smack you in the face if you try to avoid it." Sakura explained.

The guilt filled woman shook her head again "Seriously, Lee has to chill with his motivation speeches…" she said with slight irritation.

Sakura got puffed up "Well excuse me."

.

Sasuke sat in his office in absolute astonishment, out of all the things that he has been through in the past with his rival… this one was just like a slap to the face. He didn't even have any idea that Sabaku no Gaara was dating let alone have a girlfriend, but there is the evidence.

This morning when he arrived at the office his secretary approached him with news of an invitation from his rival, under normal circumstances he would have simply told her to throw it out and simply get rid of it… but shock and curiosity made him keep it.

It's not that he intends to go to the red head's wedding, but who he was engaged to. If Sasuke would have known that he had been seeing… I don't know, Kimmy just to give her a name, if he knew that Gaara had been dating 'Kimmy' then logically this invitation would symbolize that he was starting a life with 'Kimmy' and he would have no curiosity and could have had the invitation thrown out.

But the mystery of the bride was getting to him; Sasuke stopped himself for a minute realizing he was over thinking things. He took the invitation and opened it just to get it over with…

_Mr. and Mrs. Sabaku no_

_request the pleasure of your company_

_at the marriage of their son_

_Gaara_

_to_

_Ino Yamanaka Yuri _

_Saturday, the seventeenth of October_

_At four in the after noon_

_Held at the Willow Resort_

Dark coal eyes could not get past the fact that Ino was his rivals fiancé… he didn't even know that she had any contact to the red head. In all the time that he had known her never once did she mention anything that could have hinted out that she was acquainted with anything that was Gaara.

But perhaps he was over analyzing this, his mind wanted to point anything into the direction of Hinata, this could be a completely different person the possibility of that case was also likely. Then again it has been months since he last had contact with anyone who is close to Hinata, a lot could have happened between now and then. And if Ino was getting married, what could he expect from Hinata…

For all he knew she was happy with someone else, the idea of her being able to move on from what they had made him feel sick at the pit of his stomach.

Hinata has every right to a new life with anyone he doesn't deserve her; he was a big dick for doing things the way that he had. But he can't fix past mistakes if he could he would have long ago turned back the clock and have a redo.

But what if this was his chance to try again, what did he have to lose he is already at the bottom the only way he can go is up… he sighed and put the invitation down. "Am I really considering going?" he questioned himself, what if this was just a form of… something? Like a formality and didn't expect him to show up?

Then again this couldn't really be the same Ino; not the blonde with a temperament and sassy attitude… it can't be because if this was really her then, logically Hinata would be her maid of honor and last time he checked Ino was protective of Hinata and took things personally when it came to her sister.

So why would she allow him to be on the guest list?

.

Hinata sat quietly her heart was in a bit of a knot, "I'm going to miss you…" she said to Ino who was finishing getting ready before they headed out into town for her bachelorette party.

My eyes reflected towards Hinata in the mirror, "Don't be silly we are still going to be together." I tell her with a smile and stopped what I'm doing to hug my best friend.

"It's just that I remember when we first moved in here, it feels like it was so long ago time really flies by." Hinata said with a sad smile feeling now nostalgic "But soon we will be looking back on today… I just want you to be happy." Hinata said and held on to Ino.

I tighten my grip on her, so much of me is nervous excited and scared at what the future with Gaara will hold, but another part of me feels all that and more because Hinata would be on her own… I know that I won't be able to be as close to protect her as I have up to this point in time. "I know what you mean…"

We have been through so much together; this moment reminds me so much of when we first met in the hall while some social workers wanted to evaluate us or something. I remember how sad and scared Hinata was and I was just as afraid as she was… we were both alone in the world. But we didn't have to be because we could have each other, it's silly now that I think back I could have prevented Hinata the chance to a family with my little stunt towards mom, but I think things worked themselves out.

"Hinata are you happy?" I ask her and she doesn't give me any response.

"…Everything is happening so fast, I'm okay. My world has not ended and I have to keep moving forward and maybe someday I can find the happiness that you found." She said with sincerity "Finish getting ready." Hinata says and gets up and leaves to her room I assume.

I know that perhaps it is wrong of me to keep such a truth from Hinata, but I just don't want him to hurt her again. And if she absolutely felt like her world was still destroyed I would have told Hinata what mother found out… even though Sasuke doesn't deserve her. I would not have the guarantee that I have with Shikamaru, I know that he is a good guy and would never do anything that would hurt Hinata.

If my sister is going to give an ex a second chance I will do anything I can to make sure it's Shikamaru, and I think I'm off to a good start. After all no matter what Hinata says she can't deny that they have gotten closer again, _grâce à moi_

.

"C'mon what do you say?" the blue eyed male asked his companion, his smile was really enchanting and would make any woman feel like goo. Naruto was really charismatic something about him just gave off a feeling of acceptance and something along the lines of a magnet affect.

Tsunade loved his smile "That sounds good." She said accepting his invitation.

"Great!" Naruto shouted and held her "It's getting late I should get going and let you rest." He said and got up to head for the door.

"Why don't you stay?" she said in a soft voice how she wanted him.

Naruto could see her sexual attraction to him, but he had to make sure that he had her in the palm of his hand. He let out a laugh "You know I don't want anyone talking about you, what would your neighbors say?" he told her.

"I don't care—

His form became serious "I care though, you are a beautiful intelligent woman who deserves nothing but respect." He told her and gave her a soft kiss in the corner of her lips "Good night Tsunade." He said and exited.

Naruto walked down the street with a big smile on his face, he could not wait to tell Jiraiya how much progress he has made with his old love.

The good thing has been that he got rid of whoever Tsunade had been seeing with little effort, now he is simply playing hard to get.

.

Chaos is something that anyone can really expect along with frustration from the nervousness that comes with getting married.

At some point Sakura had been slightly jealous of Ino, she got to boss people around -with reason this time- trying on dresses and having a day that will be all about you. But know she can wait for quite a while…

"Ino it's time to wake up." Sakura said and gently nudged the bride; Ino was out cold and possibly suffering last night's events. The only reason she herself is not in the same position as Ino and Hinata is because she was nominated as the designated 'caretaker' -thanks to Anko who was passed out in the living room- and left her as the sober one of the night.

It was already eight in the morning and there was still so much to do, they had to meet Kurenai at the salon in thirty minutes to begin to get ready. "Ugh!" she growled out and turned towards Hinata who was snugged under a few pillows, "Hinata! Waky waky eggs and baky" she chanted towards the bluenette who twitched a bit at least showing some form of life.

"Ju.. lun.." was Hinata's response and she kept her eyes closed not wanting to open them.

"What!?" Sakura said not having any idea of what she was even saying, she sighed "Okay we are late now, no more." Her tone was firm and serious…

.

The salon was like a bee hive, full of busy stylist. The pinkette had a big smile on her face she felt fresh and ready to go.

Anko Ino and Hinata on the other hand were like in zombie mode; looking crappy and just moving because they had to.

"I assume they had a good time last night." Kurenai said with slight smile thinking back on her own bachelorette party hosted by none other than Anko herself.

Sakura smiled as her hair was being done "We did have a really good time." She said happily maybe there was a perk to being the sober one.

They took over five hours getting ready and now it was time to go off to where the reception would be taking place and finish getting ready there. As they walked into the resort Ino noticed all the busy people rushing with all the little details that were still needed before they start, white lights were being hanged still and lanterns were being put into place.

Her wedding was really going to be a memorable one; the theme of a desert night was really starting to come into view.

.

**A/N: Whoa I have not up loaded in so long, but I have been working on another story that I have yet to up load it's just about done I'm just rechecking and adding and taking things here and there, but know my focus is back on my first project. So more up loads will be happening again and we are almost finished so the conclusion is near.**

**.**


	18. Chapter 18: This Is It

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to MASAHI KISHIMOTO and my spelling slash grammar can be way off at times.

.

**Put a Ring on it**

**.**

**Every time I thought of you my heart would become excited and race, but today my heart aches of pain when I think of you. There is nothing left to say, I now understand how stupid I was to think… that perhaps one day… but no more because you can fool me once and I can blame you, but if I fall for it a second time I have no one to blame but myself.**

**.**

**Chapter 17: This is it**

**.**

"So are we going?" Karin asked Sasuke, the velvet haired beauty had received an invitation to Gaara's wedding. Well technically the invitation was directed to her husband, but she knew that he would choose not to go so it was best if he remained unaware of the news. But she had to speak to Hinata and it would make her feel better if Sasuke would go also, it was the least she could do for him. Karin had thought about going on her own and speaking with the moon eyed woman, but after much debate she decided it was best if Sasuke decided what he wanted to do.

The man took a drink of the light translucent brown liquor; it felt warm as it went down. The news was nothing new to him he had received his invitation a while back, but he had yet decided if he should attend or not. To see Hinata again was something that made him nervous, he had been second guessing himself. Sasuke turned in his chair and looked out to the garden from his home office the sun was going down now; Sasuke took a breath in through his nose and exhaled through his mouth.

The wedding was tomorrow he had time to think about it and he had decided he was going, but he had no intention of having Karin being there. She has no control over herself and could cause a scene that could get them kicked out. He is almost positive that Ino has no idea that he was invited to attend on Gaara's side, who knew what the bride could possibly do?

"I have to do this on my own Karin." He told his sister in law and turned back to face her.

Karin frowned "NO! I have as much right to be there I need to talk to Hinata."

Sasuke shakes his head "You can talk to her after I do…" he demanded, Sasuke needed to know if she was alright. He had very little knowledge of what she has been up to all this time, what if she was happy now… he wasn't going to get involved if she was, but if he could get her back he would do whatever it took.

**.**

This was it, her big day had finally arrived, and the blonde was nothing but feeling the fatigue from the previous night and just wanted to lay down for a nap… but she couldn't. Not only would it risk messing up her make-up and hair! Not to mention all the chaos that was going on in the room that the resort provided for them; in a few minutes they would start taking pictures of the bride and her bridesmaids.

Her bridesmaids were all dressed in a peacock blue crinkle chiffon high low halter dress with beaded details around the waist where it hugged each sensually and then flowed off comfortably.

"All right everyone we are going to get started in a few minutes!" Sakura said with cheer and saw the look of irritation in Anko's face, a smile on Hinata's and a sleepy look in the brides face.

Kurenai laughed a bit "I think you three might need something to help get you through the day." She said and walked over to the phone.

A knock on the door was heard and a Sakura being the only one with a normal amount of energy went on to answer it, a short haired dirty blonde with deep sea blue eyes dressed in long one strap dress that flowed down to her feet in the same shade of blue as the rest of the girls were. Temari looked at her soon to be sister in law and she could not deny that her little brother was getting a real catch.

The bride was dressed in a A-line gown that gave Ino a more glamorous look, she wore the gown well showing that she was good at her job.

"The photographer is ready…" Temari said a little happy that things were finally moving along, she was ready to see her work come together.

The Willow resort was really an extravagant one and everything was ready, the photos had been taken and now the big moment was here. Hinata could tell that her sister was nervous, "It's ok Ino." She said with a smile her arm looped into the Nara who lazily stood at her side.

They were simply waiting for the signal to begin, the hold that Ino had on Assuma's arm was firm and she was clutching her bouquet tightly. "Relax Ino everything will be fine." Assuma tried to reassure the young woman, he knew that this was a big step and that Gaara must be just as anxious as she was feeling.

Temari walked into the hall, her beautiful eyes observed all the participants in particular a dark haired guy who casually stood next to the maid of honor. She cleared her voice "All right everyone gets into position." Temari announced clapping her hands while she looked back ready to give the signal for the orchestra's conductor.

Flashes of the shots that were being taken of the bridesmaids and the groomsmen as they made their way to the front, with Sakura and Lee walking ahead smiling with the tempo of the orchestra after was Kiba and his date then there was Anko and Kankuroas well as a few of Gaara's groomsmen and their dates and then came Hinata and Shikamaru who walked linked together.

And finally came Ino who smiled and made believe that she was looking at the large crowd that came to witness her big day. Her stomach was in a knot and she felt nervous, the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering out of control… all the fatigue that she had been feeling was gone. The corner of her eyes caught sight of Asuma; he smiled at her letting her know it would be alright.

She let out a breath and smiled her focus was only on her fiancé now, the grip that she had on her flowers loosened slightly. The walk felt longer than what it had probably been, but now that she was there Asuma handed her over to Gaara so the ceremony could start.

All had their eyes on the bride and groom, except for a few pairs of eyes; dark coal ones in particular who only stared at the maid of honor. Sasuke was standing in the crowed on Gaara's side of the ceremony and he could not believe that he had not seen Hinata in so long… it pissed him off a bit that she looked so fine and happy with that pony tail guy, but he kept telling himself that it was just for the ceremony.

There could never be anything between the two of them!

The Uchiha had told himself that he would only be there to observe and if he felt like there was a chance that things could lead to a second chance then he would talk to Hinata, but now it didn't really matter he wanted to talk to her.

He knew very little of what Hinata had been up to all this time, all he knew was that she had left soon after their break up. He missed talking to her…

But little to the broken Uchiha's knowledge another pair of eyes had just entered the ceremony and these were focused on locating him.

.

It was all done and over with, now they were in the party many were chatting up laughing and drinking walking up to the newlyweds congratulating them and offering their words of wisdom for a long happy marriage. The party was decorated beautifully and soon when the sun set all the lanterns would be light up, they had paid no expense and even brought sand to most of the area making it look to be like if the party was being held in an oases. White curtains were held around palm trees that had white little lights, the whole place was a sight that none would forget anytime soon.

Sasuke's eyes scanned for the beauty that has haunted his thoughts, until he spotted her and anger filled him he took another drink of the strong bitter liquor before he left after her... little to the Uchiha a blonde too followed and a pair of brown eyes witnessed their movements.

Hinata stood next to Shikamaru who led the girl to a more secluded area; they began to walk arms linked as they walked through a garden. "So are you going to be ok?" Shikamaru asked.

She took a deep breath, "I suppose, I'm happy for Ino… but I am going to miss having her with me." Hinata explained to her old boyfriend.

Shikamaru smirked "You know if you hadn't dumped me, you would have probably beat Ino." He told her and leaned on her a bit and winked at her.

Hinata understood and faked a gasp "Shikamaru you were going to pop the question ?!" she asked playfully acting surprised.

"I was getting around to it, but you dumped me before I could." He told her and shrugged the act made Hinata laugh "Oh and you think it's funny, that hurts you know… guys have feelings too you know." Shikamaru told her.

Her fit of giggles calmed down a bit and she smiled, "Ok am sorry… but I didn't dump you we were just taking a small break." Hinata tried to reason.

The man raised a brow, "A four year break and counting…" he told her with a smirk and playful tone.

Hinata looked down and smiled, this is why she had fallen for him his playfulness and that he would support her in her choices why had she decided that they should end? "Shikamaru… why did we split up?" she said and giggled a little trying not to make things uncomfortable, but she wanted to know.

He scratched the back of his head, "Well it was your idea not mine, why don't you explain what I did?" he told her.

Hinata smiled again "YOU are the genius here… I'm just your average, well almost average girl." She answered playfully again.

Shikamaru gave her a look they were standing close to one another "I was too focused on cases with Asuma, you were traveling a lot and were stressed out…" he told her with a serious tone but he was intensely looking at her.

"So were you…" she quickly added "I'm sorry, I should have been more considerate… it's just that, you spoiled me with all this attention and then you just stopped." She said looking right back at him.

He crept his hands on hips and slowly pulled her towards him, "I tried to fix that, but you left me…" he said and lowered slightly.

Hinata leaned up "I don't remember why…" her eyes began to close their lips almost touched.

"THERE YOU ARE!" shouted a blonde breaking the moment, Temari marched up to the two "Shikamaru I need you to help me with some things." she said and took him away without another word completely ignoring Hinata's existence.

Hinata tried to compose herself she was feeling hurt and angry at Temari for taking the Nara away from her, and just when he was about to kiss her. She really wanted to feel his lips again, she missed having him hold her in his arms… 'The way that he holds me and smiles after we…" she caught herself before she could finish that thought and sighed sadly and acceptably of the situation.

She knew that perhaps there had been no real reason for her to have ever left Shikamaru and perhaps she only feels this way because he was her first… everything and would always hold him dearly in her heart.

"Hinata…" Sasuke finally revealed himself.

Her heart beat felt off her stomach did a flip, her moon eyes turned towards the source of voice… and before her stood another past love a more recent and hurtful love.

Hinata did not respond to him, she looked shocked and Sasuke understood she had not expected to see him "How have you been?" he asked pretending like he had not witnessed her and what he now knows is one of Hinata's ex. He was mad, but did not voice it…

Hinata did her best to up on her brave face and be cold towards the Uchiha, she didn't want to have him see her so weak ever again. "I'm fine…" she said and tried to walk past him.

Sasuke took her arm and saw her huff and look at him with a mad questioning look, she looked so beautiful to him no matter the emotion. "You look beautiful… I need to talk to you." He told her.

She wasn't having it and yanked her arm out of his hold "I don't have anything to say to you…" she said angrily.

He brought his hands up "Just give me two minutes, please…" he asked and saw her cross her arms. Sasuke decided to take that as a yes and at that moment he realized that he didn't know what to say. "…I'm sorry for everything, but I swear to you that I only wanted you—

"Sasuke!" the voice of a female called out.

Hinata looked over and saw a woman dressed in a cream gown her brown hair was short only going a few inches past her shoulder. She looked to be a reserved woman; Hinata looked back to Sasuke who looked surprised to see the woman but kept quiet.

.

"This is a real drag, what do you want Temari?" Shikamaru questioned waiting to hear what was so important that he had to be pulled away from Hinata.

The blonde huffed "What's going on between you and the super model" she said with a mocking tone, showing her jealousy.

He raised a brow at her "That's none of your busyness, now are you going to tell me what you wanted?" he asked again.

Temari smirked "Well I want you." She said seductively bringing her body closer to his.

"You're a real bothersome woman you know." He told her and walked away, he knew why she was behaving the way that she was but had no right to be they were nothing and did not have history like he and Hinata have. He began to search the crowd for her wondering if she had left the area where they had been at.

.

Tenten saw the woman with long midnight purple hair her skin was a creamy and her eyes were a lilac shade her body was perfect everything about her screamed exotic perfection. The brunette sneered at herself "This is why I could never have you…" she asked Sasuke and then focused on Hinata "You really are beautiful." She said.

This had not been the first time that the two had been this close to one another, but the first time they had no idea that they were sharing a man. But that had been so long ago that both had forgotten about the other…

Hinata didn't know what to say to her a part of her wanted to say that this was Sasuke's wife, but she was afraid that it might also be her replacement. "Your two minutes are up Sasuke…" she said and tried to escape once again.

.

"Shikamaru where is Hinata?" the bride asked the easy going Nara, a little upset that they were not back together

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his tux "I was hoping she was with you, I had a bit of an annoyance that dragged me away…" he said.

Ino shook her head knowing fully well that her new sister had something to do with this, "Let's go find her." Ino said.

.

"Hinata wait…" Sasuke tried to reason again, he was angry and had no idea of what Tenten was doing at the wedding.

Hinata held her head high and was not about to be intimidated by the brunette, "I don't think it's with me that you should be talking with." She told Sasuke.

"Actually this is good, I had asked My husband before just how beautiful you are…" Tenten started and walked closer to the two "He never responded and I can see why, you are really something. If I may be so bold what exactly do you do for a living?"

Sasuke got in between both, he had no idea as to why Tenten was being so hostel they had ended their fake marriage and were in the beginning stages of a divorce. "Tenten…" Sasuke said in a warning manner.

The brunette smiled and Hinata glared at her "I am a very successful model and if I may know what exactly do you do?" Hinata said with a satisfactory smile when she realized that she wiped Tenten's smile off her face.

Tenten became angry, "…Of course that would seem fitting for someone like you." She responded but did not answer Hinata back.

Sasuke decided to intervene he would talk with Tenten when he got home but right now he needed to speak with Hinata. "Tenten go home—

"No why! We aren't even divorced yet and if I hadn't been told of this wedding I wouldn't even had found out! If you don't care about me that is fine Sasuke, I have accepted that but I will no longer allow you to make a fool out of me!" she shouted at the man she loves.

Hinata looked back at Sasuke and then at Tenten, she was picking her battles and knew that this was one that she would lose. Not only did she not have any idea that she would run into Sasuke this soon; it had been a possibility that one day she would run into him, but Hinata assumed that they would one either ignore one another or two she would spot him and avoid him. But fate was a funny thing not only did Hinata run into Sasuke, but his wife too and all in the same day at the same time. "Right I really think I am left over here." Hinata said pointing down, "I'll just be going…" she said then pointing back to where all the people were at and began to walk away.

The brunette smiled "No not until you listen to me!" she demanded furious, Tenten was so upset at Hinata because she understood that she was gorgeous there had been no chance between the two, it was clear why Sasuke preferred her bed leaving her alone on countless nights.

Hinata knew that she had to leave, "No you listen." Hinata said with authority "I have nothing to say to either one of you and if you two continue with this I will have to as security to escort you out of my sister's wedding!" Hinata said

"Is something wrong?" came the smooth voice of the laid back Nara, he noticed that both women were in rage and the man was glaring at him. Shikamaru ignored the two strangers and walked over to Hinata "Hey Ino is looking for you." He said making sure that the two heard.

The bluenette nodded and looped her arm into Shikamaru's "Enjoy the rest of the evening…" she said and walked away with her old boyfriend and once they were at a distance Hinata asked "Is Ino really looking for me?"

"Nah she asked about you, but it wasn't too important… who were they?" he asked his other hand in his pocket "If I can know that is." He added noticing how uncomfortable Hinata seemed to be.

Hinata took a deep breath, "Can we go inside, please."

.

**A/N: There will be a link to Ino's dress for those of you who want to see! And things will be coming together now since the end is just about here, and I'm pleased with the end that I've decided to give this story and we'll see how it all works out.**


	19. Chapter 19: Wedding Crasher

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to MASAHI KISHIMOTO and my spelling slash grammar can be way off at times.

.

**Put a Ring on it**

**.**

**Every time I thought of you my heart would become excited and race, but today my heart aches of pain when I think of you. There is nothing left to say, I now understand how stupid I was to think… that perhaps one day… but no more because you can fool me once and I can blame you, but if I fall for it a second time I have no one to blame but myself.**

**.**

**Chapter 18: Wedding Crasher**

**.**

"Is something wrong?" came the smooth voice of the laid back Nara, he noticed that both women were in rage and the man was glaring at him. Shikamaru ignored the two strangers and walked over to Hinata "Hey Ino is looking for you." He said making sure that the two heard.

The bluenette nodded and looped her arm into Shikamaru's "Enjoy the rest of the evening…" she said and walked away with her old boyfriend and once they were at a distance Hinata asked "Is Ino really looking for me?"

"Nah she asked about you, but it wasn't too important… who were they?" he asked his other hand in his pocket "If I can know that is." He added noticing how uncomfortable Hinata seemed to be.

Hinata took a deep breath, "Can we go inside, please."

.

Sasuke glared as he watched Hinata walk away with the guy in the pony tail, it pissed him off to know that he would be losing the woman that he loves to a guy like that.

Tenten saw Sasuke and cleared her voice, her brown eyes were teary "I know that you said that you do not love me, but the least you could do is respect me Sasuke!" she angrily shouted. "I care so much about you and you don't even care… you don't deserve any of my love." She told him and she turned around "What you do deserve is this… that's her." She continued and licked her lips "She seems to have moved on from you, but you can't say the same." Tenten turned back to face her still husband "Remember Sasuke we are still married, and I think I have been more than civil with you. I was bought a husband and the least you could do is respect me, I'm going home now, if you wish to stay." She said and wave and arm in the air "Please stay and enjoy the party, but just give me my place as your wife!" Tenten shouted and left feeling a bit humiliated. She had known all along that Sasuke's mistress had to be beautiful, but she never thought of her like that; Hinata was the envy of women everywhere, she is what so many aspire to be like but will never achieve without help.

From the time she found out of Sasuke's adultery, he had said that Hinata had left him and a small part of her believed that he was still seeing her and the last thing that Tenten would allow Sasuke would be to continue disrespecting her and their marriage. If he had been really against their engagement then he should have talked to her, Tenten would admit that a part of her knew that this would be the same result… her obsession with him would have made her not care and continue with their marriage.

But now… now she was just afraid, she knew that Sasuke would move on with his life after their divorce, but what about her? All her life up to this point had been a lie; she didn't know how to do much of anything.

.

Naruto sat annoyed, he was never one who belonged in high class society events they simply weren't his style. He knew that most where giving him looks because he is the outcast.

Tsunade had invited him to some charity or something, he had told Jiraiya about it and the old perv said that he had to go with her and soon she would begin to trust him more and he can leave her in ruins. The blonde male had been more than angry, while he is here bored out of his mind the old man is off at a wedding with his girlfriend who isn't his girlfriend they just happen to have regular slumber parties and have each other's things in their homes, they have meals together and go out to social gatherings together… yup they are not in a relationship.

All Naruto knew was that things would have to get started soon…

.

They walked into the resort, Hinata could not believe what she had just done. Never in a million years had she ever imagined that she would face Sasuke and his wife at the same time like that.

Shikamaru lead her into the room where they had been getting ready earlier that day, he sat her down "Are you alright?" he asked she looked pail.

Hinata signaled that she wasn't "That was my ex and his…" she drifted off, she felt light headed she clearly had not been ready to face him.

"You're a lot prettier than she is" he told her with a smirk "I bet he was pretty mad that I took you from him." Shikamaru sat next to her and put his arm around her and embraced her, they were quiet for a moment "…He hurt you that much huh."

Hinata pushed herself away from him slightly "He hurt me in a way that no one ever had" she said and notice that Shikamaru felt a little hurt "That was his wife, he was married and he made me believe that he loved me… he used me." She said and held on to him.

Shikamaru held her close and tightly "He's a dick, you're a beautiful girl Hinata and I bet he is regretting stuff today." He released her slightly "Just look at you, now we can stay here if you feel like it or we can go back out there and show you off." He told her and heard her giggle and nod.

.

The bride was looking around for her sister, wanting to have a few pictures with her… Shikamaru had said that he would go and find her while she attended to her guest, Ino had become impatient and so while her now husband was swept away by his friends she took the chance to go and search for Hinata.

She remembered that Shikamaru had mentioned that he had been with her by the garden area; there weren't many of her party guests in this area. Or so Ino assumed because she saw a woman with short brown hair march away from the area looking frustrated. The bride found that strange and a few minutes after that her heart dropped to her stomach.

Ino marched over to the man "What are you doing here?" she said and stood before the Uchiha her arms crossed.

Sasuke sighed when he saw Ino, "You invited me…" he told her.

She huffed "I never invited you!" she said offended and she was becoming frustrated with him, the conversation that she had with her mother so many months ago returned to mind. Sasuke pulled out the invitation from the pocket inside his jacket, Ino could only assume that Gaara had been the one to invite him. Both the bride and groom had agreed that they would each have their own guest; they had never looked over who they had invited.

"I need to talk to Hinata." He told her.

The blonde shook her head "No, my sister doesn't want to talk to you!" attitude in her tone, Ino could not believe that after all that he did Sasuke still thought that he could just come back and try and mess with Hinata's life. Ino knew that he hurt her, and she was going on with her life now… and hopefully with a lawyer and future judge, after all Shikamaru was a good guy and during the preparation of the wedding they had reconnected… in Ino's mind the Nara was the best option.

Sasuke ignored her tone, she had every right to be mad… he messed up. "I just want to make things right." He said, Ino would be an obstacle one who would put ideas in Hinata's mind.

"You can't change anything, Hinata is happy now…" she said and saw Sasuke look away, Ino knew that she hit a spot that hurt him, and she was going to take advantage of that. "Unlike you Hinata doesn't go around having two lives."

Sasuke was hurt and mad "Who was that guy she was with…?" he asked needing to know if they were really something or if they were just friends.

Ino was a little confused, but she wondered if he was talking about Shikamaru after all she had forcefully suggested that they be each other's date for her wedding. "Shikamaru?" she questioned and smiled "Like I told you, Hinata is happy now and she has moved on." Ino knew that she had really hurt him, and this was the closest to her desert idea as she was going to get… she may not have been able to make him suffer, but a blow to a man's ego is just as good.

"I really need to talk to her," Sasuke said once again, he needed another chance.

Ino didn't want to listen to him anymore "You had your chance!" she shouted "This is not only my wedding, if Gaara wants you here… then I can't do anything about that." She flatly told him "But stay away from Hinata, and if you're not going to do that then I suggest you leave." And with that she left, Ino needed to find Hinata; she could only hope that Shikamaru had gotten to her and that they were together now… The blonde was almost positive that she was doing the right thing in keeping things to herself when it came to the information that her mother had told her.

Still there was the risk that Hinata would not like the news, but Ino didn't want to risk anymore pain towards her sister, Hinata did not deserve it.

Ino sighed when she approached her husband who was talking with her parents, "Ino sweetie where did you go off too?" Kurenai asked as the bride approached them.

The new wife smiled and looked around, "I was looking for Hinata." She said and felt an arm around her waist, she looked to her side and saw Gaara and she smiled again and leaned into him.

"Here she comes." The little boy said and smiled when he saw Shikamaru with her, the young boy had grown up with most of his life seeing the two together and having the three of them do things together. But one day they just stopped Hinata and Ino left London and came to live here.

.

**A/N: Ok things will start to go into place really soon and hopefully I don't get all jumbled up and have everything make sense **


End file.
